


Supera

by Medusiv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcione, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Flirting, Happy Ending, Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Marília Mendonça, Referência músicas brasileiras, Romance, Sertanejo, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusiv/pseuds/Medusiv
Summary: Uma coisa que Do Kyungsoo aprendeu com a Rainha da Sofrência após a aquisição de seus chifres dado pelo o Cosplay de Louva Deus do seu ex, foi:De chifrudo para chifrudo, SUPERA.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiiii, bem essa é a minha primeira fanfic que eu estou postando então tenha paciência comigo que com fé no pai e tudo posso com kaisoo que me fortalece, eu termino essa fanfic!!!  
> Eu não estou muito familiarizada com o Ao3 então se vocês tiverem alguma dica ou conselho então POR FAVOR DIGA pois o meu inglês está em estado de extinção e eu sou uma autora novata, okay?!  
> Estou tremendo que nem vara verde mas é isso, espero que gostem!!!

O responsável pelo chifre na minha cabeça tinha nome e sobrenome, Oh Sehun, eu e o indivíduo estávamos junto há cinco anos, nós se conhecemos no segundo ano do ensino médio e até hoje eu queria saber o que aquele graveto viu em mim, eu era um adolescente baixo, gordo, nerd e que não parava de ler livro e mangá ou inventar novas receitas. Em suma eu era estranho e até hoje me falta alguns parafuso a menos. 

Park Chanyeol, meu melhor amigo que também compartilhava alguns parafusos a menos e sempre levava um violão nas costas para todo que é lugar nunca gostou do “Oh desgraçado Sehun” como ele apelidou carinhosamente e nunca aprovou nosso namoro, simplesmente por implicância, o que fez com que ele ganhasse inúmeros socos, tapas e chutes que deixaram alguns hematomas coloridos por todo o seu corpo, eu poderia ser um baixinho com 1,68m com sobrepeso mas o Judô era o esporte individual que eu sempre amei e a memória muscular era algo a ser levado em conta a qualquer outra pessoa que falasse mal do meu cosplay de louva-deus nos seus anos de ensino médio.

Oh Sehun no início do inicio do ensino médio era um daqueles meninos em que a puberdade mandou os dois dedos do meio e jogou um “ Você que lute em ser bonito Oh Sehun”. Seus braços e pernas eram grandes e ele era extremamente desajeitado, seus apelidos eram graveto, cosplay de louva-deus e raquítico boy( Esse último dado por Chanyeol um gigante de dois metro de altura também conhecido como meu único amigo), mas para mim ele era uma gracinha e seu jeito todo desajeitado era muito fofo, mas o que eu podia fazer se eu era um trouxa apaixonado que me derretia todo para aquela cara de jumento sem expressão de Oh Sehun?

Sehun foi quem tomou a iniciativa de falar comigo no inferno em que os adolescentes são mandados para aprender história, geografia e as matérias de humanas em geral. E sim eu era de biológica e amava química, e passei raspando ao som de Tokyo Drift nos 45 minutos da recuperação para não ser reprovado nessa merda de humanas nos três anos do ensino médio. Nesse dia Oh Sehun chegou em mim e me perguntou se eu queria namorar com ele e eu já fui mandado um “ Eu te conheço direito, guri? Eu tenho muita coisa para ler e cozinhar para gastar meu tempo namorando”. E eu admito foi maldade, nas nossas brigas ele sempre esfregou essa frase na minha cara e eu o mandei ir se fuder e no final nós estávamos no quarto fazendo sexo com camisinha pois eu sempre fui muito neurótico com DSTs e ISTs. 

Mas depois de ouvir esse fora, Oh Sehun não desistiu da nossa história de amor que durou 4 anos e 10 meses (iria ser 5 anos mas eu descobrir a minha galhada 2 meses antes do nosso aniversário). Ele continuou a mandar cartinhas com frases bregas e poemas de amor, acompanhados de alguns dos seus desenhos de paisagem e personagem aleatórios, e os desenhos daquele filho da puta eram incríveis são as únicas coisas que eu guardo dele além de raiva e ressentimento. Ele até tentou participar das minhas aulas de químicas avançada II para ficar um pouco mais perto de mim, porém era química avançada e só durou apenas uma semana afinal o amor é um sentimento forte, mas não tão forte como a loucura de ter aulas da matéria do inferno mais linda do mundo inteiro.

Química era o meu amor durante todo o ensino médio, mas isso mudou no dia em que eu acertei a namorar com Oh Sehun, eu tinha acabado de abrir o meu armário e primeira coisa que eu encontrei foi um pequeno pote de sorvete artesanal com uma nota escrita “ Se eu fosse inteligente o suficiente, eu dedicaria a minha vida toda para encontrar um elemento químico para denominar de Kyungsoo; para eternizar nos seus milhares de átomos sua beleza”. Se o meu coração não tinha voltado a vida com o bilhete e com o sorvete, ele ficou todo quente e cheio de carinho para o desgraçado depois de ver a folha A4 com o desenho do meu rosto sorrindo em grafite.

No mesmo dia, na hora do intervalo eu fui em direção aquele projeto de cosplay de louva-deus e acertei seu pedido de namoro e o sorriso que ele me deu em troca aqueceu ainda mais o meu coração foi a primeira vez que eu vi seu rosto inexpressivo mostrar um sorriso verdadeiro e apaixonei um pouco mais por ele.

Nosso namoro foi lento, eu era um ano mais velho que ele e o mais tímido, contudo ele foi paciente comigo e sempre me apoiou nas mais diversas situações. Foi ele quem eu confiei para roubar o meu primeiro beijo, foi ele que com um ano de namoro segurou a minha mão no jantar em que eu contei para minha mãe e o meu pai que era gay e me tranquilizou depois de vomitar tudo o que tinha comido e sussurrou com um tom firme olhando nos meus olhos que não importava qual seria a reação da minha família ele sempre estaria ali por mim. 

Foi ele quem disse o primeiro “Eu te amo” que eu ouvir de forma tão doce e amorosa acompanhado com um sorriso cheio de amor; foi ele o primeiro a me abraçar e falar que estava orgulhoso de mim por conseguir um bolsa integral para gastronomia na universidade que eu tanto desejei.

Foi ele que esperou dois anos até que eu estivesse pronta para realmente fazer sexo com ele e na mesma noite ele me beijou cada parte do meu corpo e falou que amava cada parte do meu corpo e que amava as minhas coxas gordas e minha barriga um pouco saliente e foi a primeira vez que eu falei que eu o amava. 

Foi para ele que eu comprei uma lingerie toda amarela, sua cor preferida, e rendada para comemorar o nosso aniversário de quatro anos de namoro e foi ele que quebrou o meu coração como mais ninguém.

Ver ele na nossa cama, no nosso pequeno apartamento com aquela puta chinesa, loira oxigenada quebrou o meu coração de uma forma que no momento eu realmente pensei que ser atropelado por caminhão duas vezes teria machucado menos. E sem reação eu continuei apenas olhando os dois sem que ambos percebesse, a forma que Sehun olhava para o loiro abaixo dele era o mesmo olhar que ele tinha para mim quando eu deixei que ele tirasse minha virgindade, ele o olhava como a coisa mais preciosa em seu mundo e quando seus lábios se abriram ele disse apenas quatros palavras, apenas quatro palavras que me machucaram mais que a cena em minha frente.

_ “Eu te amo Luhan.” _

E foi nesse momento que ambos gemeram chegando junto em seus orgasmos e a minha primeira lágrima por Oh Sehun caiu.

Luhan foi o primeiro a me notar e seu olhar de puro êxtase se transformou em arrependimento e terror assim que me viu, ele empurrou Sehun para o lado esquerdo da cama forte o suficiente para que ele notasse que não estava mais sozinho no apartamento. Por um momento uma sombra de culpa cruzou o olhar de Sehun, mas foi substituída por sua expressão determinada que expressasse que toda a cena na minha frente não foi um engano, foi real.

E deus... Como aquele olhar doeu, pois eu estava há quase cinco anos com Sehun e mesmo que eu acabasse de presenciar ele me traindo na nossa cama, eu ainda conhecia todas as expressões e as peculiaridades que o fazia ser Oh Sehun, pois ali na minha frente estava o homem que ao longo desses cinco anos eu aprendi amar e confiar.

E com apenas um olhar em seu rosto me confirmou que Oh Sehun não me amava mais que o seu amor agora pertencia ao homem ao seu lado que tentava colocar as suas calças de forma afobada e foi com essa visão que eu me virei de costa e foi direção a cozinha. 

Foi em direção ao armário ignorando as sacolas de compras que continham Rámen Miso da única loja que podia competir com a minha própria comida segundo Sehun e peguei um copo de uísque enchendo o copo e bebendo todo líquido em apenas um gole, repetir a mesma ação enquanto ouvia vozes no quarto discutindo, porém dessa vez não tive pressa em beber o álcool na minha frente, nem olhei para frente quando ouvi sons de passos em direção à porta do apartamento e muito menos levantei o olhar quando Sehun chamou o meu nome pela primeira vez.

Eu estava entorpecido pela cena de uma forma que eu nem me reconhecia e nunca as palavras “calmas antes da tempestade” fizeram tanto sentido, mais um gole da bebida e eu levantei os olhos para Sehun olhando diretamente em seus olhos sem nenhuma hesitação. Seu rosto e expressão corporal que para muitos continuava estoica, para mim gritava que ele sabia que tinha feito uma merda muito grande mas não se arrependia e nossa senhora como deu vontade de matar o desgraçado.

“Kyun-“ mas ele não terminou de dizer o meu nome pois teve que ser rápido em desviar do copo que joguei em sua direção “ Você está louco?” Ele disse com um olhar assustado no rosto.

“Desde quando?” A pergunta cortou o ar e fez com que os ombros de Sehun encolhessem, cinco anos de namoro e foi a primeira vez que observei Oh Sehun se acovardar com uma pergunta “Kyungiie eu-“

“Quanto tempo Oh Sehun?” Minha voz saiu ainda mais grave e cortante.

“Desde que você conseguiu o estágio no restaurante você quase não tinha mais tempo par-” Mas ele parou com a minha risada rouca e que não continha nenhum ponto de humor. “ Eu não queria, mas estar com Luhan me fez sentir algo que eu nunca sentir com você, Kyungiie” 

Doeu. Doeu muito.

“Então a culpa é minha, Oh Sehun” Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação que fez o outro se encolher novamente e seus olhos brilhavam com culpa e o pedido de perdão silencioso.

“N-não, Kyungiie não é assim, e-eu apenas, o que e-eu vivencie com ele f-foi diferente. E-eu juro, eu juro que não queria que as coisas fossem assim, e-eu queria-“

“O que você queria Sehun?” Disse um tom mais alto “O que você queria que acontecesse?” Repetir a pergunta novamente batendo no balcão da cozinha, fazendo com que ele recuasse um passo de distância. Eu olhava bem em seus olhos e fiz questão de transmitir a centelha de raiva que começava a queimar em mim através do meu olhar e minha voz.

“Eu queria que você tivesse mais tempo para mim” Sua voz saiu estranhamente fina e rápida como uma criança aterrorizada tendo que explicar para um adulto. Uma criança que jogou fora cinco anos de relacionamento para dormir com uma puta. 

“Nós dois sabemos o quão difícil esse ano seria para nós Sehun” Minha voz tremia de raiva enquanto eu o observava abaixar a cabeça tentando desviar do meu olhar. “Nós tínhamos discutido sobre o meu estágio e o quanto eu ficaria ocupado com a faculdade, isso não era novidade Sehun” E por um momento me sentir cansado, cansado pelas noites mal dormidas para concluir os trabalhos e estudar para provas finais, por trabalhar no restaurante a semana inteira e ser testado junto com outras dez pessoas para conseguir a vaga para o emprego de meio período e até mesmo cansado por aumentar 10 minuto de caminhada para comprar o maldito rámen que Sehun tanto gosta para recompensa-lo por ser paciente comigo e comemorar a vaga de emprego que eu consegui no restaurante que estava estagiando.

“Sabe o que mais machuca” Minha voz saiu fraca no final e o seu olhar voltou-se para mim “Não é ver o homem que eu amo desde o ensino médio me traindo é...” E eu tenho que pausar para respirar fundo porque dói, dói admitir isso como o inferno do caralho, “É Olhar para você e perceber que você ama outro homem. E eu simplesmente não sei Sehun, eu não sei quando os seus toques se tornaram falsos e seus eu te amo se tornaram mentiras” Eu respiro novamente “ Porque eu sempre acreditei que você de todas as pessoas iria permanecer junto comigo e eu... fui tão  _ tão _ idiota Se-hun” Eu não podia deixar de soluçar o seu nome.

“Desculpa Kyungsoo, mas eu o amo muito ”

“Eu sei Sehun pois eu te conheço bem, eu sei que você o ama e que jogou cinco anos de relacionamento no lixo” A culpa é pesada em seu olhar e isso me dar um pouco de força para continuar a abrir a boca e continuar falando “ E eu espero que você suma desse apartamento e leve suas coisas” Minha voz é cortante e não abre espaço para negociação “ E se por acaso eu ver você ou aquela... _ puta _ na minha frente” Minha voz treme novamente e o ódio emana de cada poro do meu corpo apenas em pensar no outro homem “ Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado que a ultima visão que vocês vão ter no mundo vai ser umas das minhas facas enfiadas em seu coração “ o arrepio que corre todo o seu corpo é satisfatório.

“Isso é uma ameaça?” Ele perguntou com a voz baixa, cheia de medo e rio, rio tanto que tenho que me assegurar na bancada.

“Isso é um aviso” Eu falo olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, o meu tom é firme e calmo. “ Ameaça vai ser quando eu pegar vocês e espero que vocês mantenham seus corações batendo longe de mim, caso contrário se considere avisados.”

Depois de 30 minutos Oh Sehun sai do nosso apartamento com suas malas e um aviso que irá mandar outra pessoa pegar suas coisas que restaram amanhã à tarde. E meia hora depois com meia garrafa cheia de uísque na mão Kyungsoo liga para a única pessoa que tinha razão o tempo todo. 


	2. A Loba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas que vieram parar aqui e estão perguntando porque caralho o capítulo se chama assim?! Bem... o capítulo foi TODO inspirado na música da Alcione chamada A Loba e Estranha Loucura e como ambas são dois hinos maravilhosos que eu amo, escolhi A Loba para ser a música título do capítulo e a música do Kyungsoo. Se você nunca ouvi essas duas música eu recomendo que ouçam e prestem atenção na letra pois elas me ajudaram muito a criar e construir essa fanfic, okay!  
> Vocês precisam saber que a fanfic ocorre em Boston nos EUA e que Oh Sehun é um filho da puta de merda aqui.  
> Espero que gostem do capítulo e se sintam livre em deixar comentários com a sua impressão, boa leitura!!!

"Eu te disse"

Foram as primeiras palavras que Park Chanyeol me disse quando entrou no apartamento e “Isso faz, seu amor” foram as seguintes depois que eu dei um soco no seu braço. 

“Eu não estou bêbado, apenas com um coração partido” E olhei para ele depois que me sinto no sofá, seu olhar era de preocupação final por mais alegre que aquele dumbo era ambulante, estava preocupado muito agora depois de eu conhecer alguém de quem eu era amigo de Park Chanyeol.

"Ele ferrou com o seu coração não foi." Era uma declaração, mas o silêncio ou o andamento, enquanto eu tomava um gole de bebida, fazia com que eu soltasse os meus pensamentos.

“Ele ama, eu vi pelo seu olhar” E os braços de Chanyeol me envolvem, me dando conforto ou o suficiente para que eu possa contar toda a cena ao meu amigo.

Chanyeol não foi tão fácil quanto eu parei várias vezes para beber mais um gole de uísque e agradecer a um deus que amanhã era sábado e eu não tinha nada para se preocupar porque eu tinha passado com louvor nas matérias da faculdade e hoje seriamente a noite em que Sehun e eu comemoramos o meu novo emprego, mas a vida era uma merda e Oh desgraçado Sehun era uma merda maior ainda.

“Bem ...” Olhei para Chanyeol e sua cara que denunciava que não gosta de menino raquítico antes de odiava agora. “Ele sempre foi um idiota do mundo, quem em consciência não gosta de Beyoncé ou rap” E sim, outras implicações de Chanyeol com Sehun era que ou mais novo não suporta ouvir nenhum rap e odiava qualquer música do Queen Bey, uma vez ele teve até uma coragem de falar na cara de Chanyeol que Beyoncé era uma merda executada e sua voz muito forçada, ou que resultou em Sehun com dois olhos roxos e um "garantir sua opinião de merda para puta que pariu, seu nome" , mas não passa o fundo no meu namorado quando ele estava errado e era um amor. Depois desse dia e uma ameaça muita descritiva da minha parte,

“Além disso, se uma Beyoncé já teve uma galhada na cabeça pelo Jay-z, quem é você na fila do pão para não ter?” Eu ri com seu comentário, tanto que minha risada se transforma em solução e seus braços me envolvem ainda mais e ele murmura no meu ouvido “Pode chorar eu estou aqui”

E foi nesse momento que eu deixei ser forte e me segurei nos braços do meu hyung que sempre estava lá por mim e chorei tanto porque machucava muito, Oh Sehun foi o meu primeiro amor e o primeiro amor pela primeira vez e o que quebrou esse coração que sempre ou como homem que eu poderia confiar e amar. E por um momento eu desejável, com o filho da puta, de esmurrado e machucado, tanto que ele não fica no hospital por retribuir todo o meu amor com uma traição.

Naquele abraço aberto e molhado pelas minhas lágrimas eu queria desesperadamente deixar de amar Oh Sehun.

  
  


Acordar nenhum outro dia foi um total de merda, uma dor de cabeça e mal estar ressaca eram provas que a noite anterior não era um sonho e a cama com o lado esquerdo ainda era organizado outro sinal, pelo menos Sehun teve uma decência de trocar os lençóis antes de sair. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao banheiro engolir alguns analgésicos, tomar um banho para aliviar o meu corpo ou ficar mal, depois caminhei em direção à cozinha e encontrar Chanyeol tirando alguns pães e sucos da sacola.

“Você acordou, eu fui para padaria e comprei algumas coisas para o café da manhã, porque eu sei que você organiza minha pele para sua cozinha na sua cozinha” Seu olhar refletia um pouco de preocupação, mas estava ocultando isso quando sente na mesa junto com ele pega um dos pães recheados com canela para comer, ou O silêncio era estranho e os movimentos excessivos de Chanyeol e os seus olhos que não encontravam meus olhos, eu sabia que ele poderia abrir sua boca em qualquer momento.

“Então ... e aquele trabalho de meio período que você queria no restaurante que estava estagiando?” Era uma pergunta simples e eu realmente agradeci por ele não ter mencionado o meu ex. 

Ex.

Era estranho chamar Sehun do meu ex, mas essa palavra refletia muito bem na situação, ele tinha me traído e eu, Kyungsoo não era um homem de perdoar traição, eu sei quem é que acostumará com essa merda e esquecer o cosplay de louva-deus .

“Eu consegui” A resposta foi curta, mas a minha voz saiu estranhamente mais do que o normal. Eu ignoro uma parte que é exatamente como a que eu diria para Sehun quando eu encontrava ele com uma postura perfeita na nossa cama relaxante e assistindo uma das suas séries. Você provavelmente tirou o eletrônico do seu grupo e deu um beijo que poderia perder o filme e depois soltaria essas duas palavras, acompanhado do meu sorriso problemático apaixonado que era apenas reservado a ele. Muito diferente da postura derrotada que eu estava quando essas palavras cruzaram a minha boca. 

Chanyeol DEVE ter percebido Os Meus ombros caírem ea Minha careta para segurar o choro, POIS Nos Próximos Segundos ELE estava ajoelhado Ao Meu Lado segurando As minhas Mãos e _porra_ MESMO ELE ajoelhado ELE era QUASE Fazer meu TAMANHO é Isso era Tão injusto.

"Ei, não fica assim, azar no amor sorte no jogo, ok?" É tão breve que não consigo ver meu rosto confirmar que eu também gostaria de desabar também porque o Park Chanyeol era uma bunda corona. Lembro que ele tinha dois anos mais velho, era eu que tinha que abraçar ou seu corpo quando alguém zumbia de suas orelhas grandes. Foi por causa dessas brincadeiras que eu pedia para minha mãe que eu deixasse fazer algumas aulas de judô, pois o coro poderia ter ouvido sons engraçados, mas apenas eu poderia zombar delas.

“Eu espero que você tenha um plano melhor para quem não me faz chorar” Eu digo com uma voz embargada e outro apenas faz um biquinho para mim, desconsiderando seus olhos umedecidos. “Sério, você acha que essa cara vai fazer com que sinta sua pena” Ele afirmou com a cabeça. 

“Se você quiser encontrar o garoto raquítico e dar uma surra nele”

“Não me tente, satanás!”

"Um soco?"

"Não"

"Um sacode nos esqueletos?"

"Mas que caralho é isso?"

“Uma bordeira, Kyungsoo” Ele deve ter visto ou não receber porra nenhuma que estava dizendo “Uma nova” e minha cara de poker atacar de novo, pois ele seguiu “Uma coça” e mais um olhar pela minha expressão feita com que Ele joga aqueles membros enormes que ele chama de braço para cima e solta “Uma surra Kyungsoo, que pariu você não tem cultura não?” 

“Se você explicar o direito que você entendeu, sua identidade” E ele será exibido para mim, depois que eu forçar um toque fraco no braço, ele teve sorte que estava com um pouco de mal-estar pela ressaca, pois eu não era um aculturado e muito menos um idiota que estava deixando nas entrelinhas.

“E não precisa colocar sua vida em risco para bater num idiota que claramente tem mais músculos que você tem” E Chanyeol deixa escapar um som exasperado como se minhas palavras fossem mentiras “Você sabe muito bem quem vai para a academia por menos de cinco anos vezes por semana, dumbo. Além disso, não é necessário lutar pela minha honra, acabou ”Minha voz está vazia com a última palavra e parou de tomar uma respiração longa para continuar sem derramar nenhuma lágrima.

"Acabou Chanyeol" Eu disse com uma voz um pouco mais estável "Amor para mim, então vale a pena pedir perdão."

  
  


O resto da manhã foi gasto para fazer uma maratona com os filmes da saga Harry Potter com dois esparramados no sofá da sala com vários sacos de salgadinhos, chocolate e sorvete. Chanyeol foi capaz de obter o suficiente para não se aproximar dos potes de sorvete de dois litros que eu estava devorando e foi usado o máximo que pode ir para a arrumar ou o restante das coisas do meu ex, com uma desculpa que iria para o banheiro. E levar até uma porta para uma pessoa que bateu na porta entregando como alguém que faz cosplay de louva-deus após algumas frases acaloradas e agitadas.

Com uma mordida novamente no sorvete de chocolate, eu olhei para o meu segundo pote nas minhas mãos era muito engraçado como há dois dias atrás eu estava me referindo a Sehun com carinhosos apelidos e hoje ou o nome simples sai amargo nos meus sentimentos e pensamentos. Não passou nem vinte e quatro horas e, mesmo assim, uma realidade dá um toque na minha cara toda vez que a palavra “ex e traição” passa pela minha mente. Era engraçado como uma piada de humor ácido.

Olhei para frente a televisão passava uma cena em que Harry e Armada de Dumbledore invadem o ministério de magia e Lucius Malfoy pedia uma perícia para Harry em troca de vidas de seus amigos. Se for qualquer outro dia em que eu estiver concentrado em filmes à minha frente e xingar todos os filhos de quem continuar com o ferrar com a vida do menino Potter, finalmente eu amarei aquela saga.

Mas não era um dia normal e, como outros filmes, minha mente viajava entre lembranças e lembranças compartilhadas com Oh desgraçado Sehun. Como aquela tarde de domingo em que eu e Sehun fomos ao parque apenas para andar de mãos dadas sem importar com os olhares de pessoas que observavam e julgavam nossos gestos de amor e carinhos, nós não chegávamos com um sorriso no rosto sobre um homem sobre como criaturas profanas que iriam queimar no abismo do inferno; pois os nossos ouvidos estavam muito ocupados ouvindo uma voz alegre e tranquila do outro. 

Ou para aquele dia em que fomos juntos para uma dessas festas universitárias por insistência de Sehun, ele quase sempre foi essas festas sem mim e ficamos dançando em um canto, um pouco alto pela bebida, como um casal meloso. Ou, simplesmente, minha mente remete para aqueles momentos em que é permitido usar em um lugar e cria desculpas estúpidas para tocar em outro.

Com um piscar de olhos, voltei minha atenção para a televisão, Bellatrix lançou uma maldição para Sirius e como palavras cruzadas ou são com uma cena em que Sirius fez uma promessa a Harry. “Quando tudo isso acabar. Seremos uma família decente. ”E os filhos das soluções de Chanyeol antes dos afafados, cruzados ou juntos com uma trilha sonora da cena e da risada de Bellatrix.

Era estranho pensar na família quando seu coração estava quebrado e sentir o sentimento de traição na pele, acompanhado por pensamentos de quem tinha falhado e que seu amor era insuficiente para outra pessoa que você ama. A realização de que eu era um lixo e que tinha perdido tudo, me senti uma dor aguda no peito.

E por um momento eu tentei imaginar como seria a minha vida sem Oh Sehun, e apenas o pensamento me fez tremer, porque não consegui imaginar um futuro como, parecia desfocado, sem cor e incerto. Nesses cinco anos eu aprendi a não apoiar, e o meu pensamento quando coisas que não são certas e que não importam como dificuldades, sempre que você usa Oh Sehun ao meu lado. 

E hoje eu não tenho o meu lado.

  
  


Quando As Relíquias da Morte Parte 2 terminou, eu sabia que era tarde ou suficiente, por quase não ouvir nenhum outro som nas ruas abaixo, eu voei para Chanyeol e soltei um pequeno sorriso cansado, quase 20 horas, assistindo todos os filmes da saga e eu ou retribui com outro sorriso e falamos a mesma frase que sempre diz depois de assistir como Relíquias da morte Parte 2.

"Harry com Draco é muito melhor que esse remessa sem Harry fazer com Ginny." Nossa voz estava estranha por quase não ser usada nas últimas horas, mas o mesmo sentimento de conforto por essas palavras era suficiente para despertar um calor no coração quebrado.

Quantas horas? Disse minha voz estava rouca mas um pequeno sorriso estava no meu rosto. Eu e o dumbo costumávamos fazer isso muito quando adolescentes, sempre escolhemos uma saga e assistíamos todos os filmes em uma única noite comendo porcarias que iriam causar câncer ou entupir nossas veias mais cedo; mas, era o nosso jeito de comemorar alguma coisa ou simplesmente passar o tempo um com outro. E estar com Chanyeol depois de quase 20 horas esparramado no sofá assistindo filmes atrás de filmes e comendo, eu fiz um vislumbre de como eu poderia ser minha vida sem Oh Sehun.

Olhando para o gigante eu descobrir que por mais que Oh Sehun foi uma pessoa importante para minha vida nos últimos cinco anos, eu tinha 22 anos nas costas e tinha vivido muito bem por 17 anos antes dele aparecer e poderia muito bem encontrar outro jeito de continuar vivendo sem ele. Não seria fácil e poderia demorar um tempo mas eu iria conseguir.

“São 4:48 do dia 17 de dezembro de 2017 e você está sorrindo“ O seu sorriso continua iluminado ainda mais com luz de televisão, o Park Chanyeol era claramente um caminho. “Eu sabia que uma obra da era JK ou o que você precisa.” E seu tom demonstrou uma sensação de orgulho por sua idéia de me animar e meu sorriso se tornar um pouco mais, pois eu tenho muita sorte de ter o dumbo ao meu lado.

“Sabe, Chanyeol” Eu começo a atrair sua atenção minha voz estava um pouco menos rouca, mas o cansaço estava presente em cada sílaba “O cosplay de louva-deus pode ter me traído por quase 7 meses sem que você tenha percebido.” E simples menção do indivíduo escolhido agora como meu ex, fez com que o sorriso no meu rosto sumisse mas a minha voz não era vacilada como outras vezes “Mas eu continuo vivo e não vou deixar que um desgraçado acaba com a minha felicidade e com a minha vida ”Chanyeol parece surpreso e até mesmo orgulhoso de mim como se soubesse ao tempo todo quanto era forte.

“Superar não vai ser fácil, mas é necessário” Eu digo olhando nos seus olhos com brilho de flor no meu peito e garanto que Chanyeol vê esse brilho nos meus olhos “Porque eu tenho o orgulho de estar vendo antes de Oh Sehun e ainda continua aqui dentro. ”Eu digo e minha voz não fala ao dizer o nome do meu ex" Derramar lágrimas por aquele filho da puta não é mais uma opção "


	3. Eu sei de cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEE MODÃOOOOO!!!   
> Acho que eu nem preciso perguntar se alguém já ouviu essa música massssssss por via das dúvidas a música desse capítulo é Eu sei de cor da Marília Mendonça. O capítulo tem várias referência de músicas sertanejas ou brasileiras e vai ser assim na fanfic inteira, se vocês quiserem me perguntar algo sobre a fanfic ou me aconselhar a respeito da minhas habilidades de escrita então se sintam livres em comentar!!!  
> Nesse capítulo aparecem mais dois personagens basta apenas prestar muita atenção, boa leitura!

A primeira semana foi a mais difícil ou foi isso que eu escolhi acreditar, Chanyeol sempre que tinha um tempo livre passava comigo mesmo com o seu trabalho de produtor musical e com as aulas do seu curso de engenharia de áudio. Não era muito tempo, mas eu sempre via uma vez por dia e o meu celular recebia novas notificações de mensagens que substituia as de Sehun. 

Porém se eu fosse verdadeiro comigo mesmo nenhuma notificação ou mensagem iria substituí as mensagens irritantes, curtas e sem nenhum emoji que vinham diminuindo a cada mês do filho da puta, mas se iludir era de graça e fácil de fazer. Apenas bastava esquecer pelos segundos em que eu desbloqueava o celular daquela noite e imaginar que seria mais uma das mensagens de Sehun me perguntando que horas o seu hyung chegaria em casa.

Uma mensagem tão frequente nos últimos meses que ao vê-la eu abriria um sorriso e pensaria que ele estava ansioso pela minha presença, contudo era apenas uma forma de calcular o tempo com o seu amante.

E por aqueles rápidos segundos a ignorância era bem-vinda e regada de uma ansiedade feliz e frágil que seria desmanchada no momento que eu identificasse que era apenas outra mensagem de Chanyeol. E os longos minutos que se seguiam eram recheados de sentimentos amargos e de auto-aversão, pois eu ainda continuava a ser um tolo apaixonado que preferia se colocar no estado de ignorância e manter esperanças de um relacionamento que não tinha mais volta.

Era horrível se pegar desejando que aquela noite de revelação não acontecesse e perceber que você tem que manter a sua mente ocupada a cada momento para não pensar numa certa pessoa que alguns dias atrás você chamava com apelidos carinhosos. Insuportável, se policiar a cada momento para esconder sua dor das pessoas ao seu redor, porque você tinha obrigações a cumprir em seu trabalho e aulas para assistir. 

O chão do seu mundo poderia ter trincado mas o mundo em sua volta continuava em movimento, esperando a sua eficiência e não o seu lamento silencioso do seu coração partido. Contudo nada viria superar a sensação que depois de tudo o que você passou com aquela pessoa você se qualificaria como uma  _ pessoa insignificante e com um amor desprezível. _

Era irritante para não dizer deprimente, se ver dedicando ainda mais no trabalho ou nas aulas não para o seu próprio benefício mas para esquecer de certos olhos, de não reclamar em ficar um pouco além do seu horário de trabalho pois sabe que no final da noite há apenas uma casa vazia te esperando.

Era constrangedor fazer notas mentais de novidades para contar para  _ aquela pessoa _ e imaginar qual seria sua reação, para apenas lembrar que a última vez que você tinha visto essa mesma pessoa era saindo da porta do apartamento com malas para nunca mais voltar. E que seu sorriso sincero que mostraria todos os seus dentes e olhos em um brilho brincalhão e jovial, tão raro de ser visto e conquistado, agora não seria mais direcionado para você.

Era desanimador olhar para cada cômodo do pequeno apartamento no final do dia e procurar em cada canto outra presença viva que estaria descansando no sofá ou na cama em uma postura corporal correta, com a desculpa de que os níveis de criminalidade em Boston vinham aumentando e no final não encontrar ninguém.

Era angustiante cozinhar novas receitas e não ter ninguém sentado no balcão da cozinha, navegando em alguma rede social esperando sua comida para elogiar cada mordida e ter que colocar em uma tupperware as sobras de comidas pois você não está acostumado a fazer comida para uma única pessoa.

Era solitário acordar no meio da madrugada, pois não conseguia adormecer sem ter uma pessoa compartilhando o lado esquerdo da cama com pés gelados sem meias que buscava calor com o contato com as suas pernas curtas. E era extremamente cansativo ir até o lado esquerdo do seu guarda-roupa e abrir as portas e encontrar os cabides e as gavetas vazias e recordar do tempo em que a desorganização de um certo alguém era motivo de brigas que terminaria em uma sessão de amasso com as suas costas prensadas nas portas desse mesmo guarda-roupa.

Mas nada superava o desespero de chorar vendo as várias fotos sua com o seu cosplay de louva-deus desde a época do colégio, de agarrar na camiseta velha deixada para trás e aspirar o perfume daquele que o machucou tanto e que agora não estava mais ali. Era nessas horas que aquelas rachaduras que apoiava todo o seu ser, aumentavam e uma dor súbita apertava o seu coração machucado. 

E ele se permitia olhar para o lado esquerdo intocado da cama casal com a visão borrada de lágrimas e deixar os pensamentos que assombram a sua mente nos momentos mais quietos do seu dia ganharem vida. Aqueles pensamentos que sempre começam com “Se você tivesse mais tempo para ele...” ou “se tivesse agido dessa forma...” ou “ Se você não fosse assim e...”. 

Mas eram tanto “Se” para pensar que ele se arrastava em direção ao sofá da sala para fugir daquelas paredes que sufocavam com lembranças de uma época feliz em que ele seria envolvido por braços longos e pés gelados daquele que já foi o seu namorado.

Mas que hoje era namorado de outro homem.

E no último segundo de consciência antes de dormir, Kyungsoo lembraria que a sua promessa de que ele não choraria por Oh Sehun foi quebrada novamente naquele dia por cada lágrima que caía dos olhos vermelhos e inchados do seu ser insignificante.

  
  
  
  


Foi no ano de 2017 que Kyungsoo passou por acontecimentos que marcaram a sua vida, foi nesse ano que ele finalmente conseguiu um emprego oficial como um dos chefes de cozinha em um dos restaurantes mais conceituados de Boston, terminou seu primeiro curso de especialização em Culinária Gastronômica, descobriu os chifres crescendo em sua cabeça e passou o Natal e o Ano Novo mas estranho e bêbado de sua vida. E esse último devia a Chanyeol, um bar e músicas sertanejas brasileiras.

No dia 25, Chanyeol entrou no seu apartamento com uma chave que ele tinha roubado e apresentou sua incrível e brilhante ideia que eu precisava tomar um porre ao som de uma sofrência sertaneja para esquecer a semente de satanás do meu ex.

Eu olhei bem nos seus olhos e pensei que ele estava louco, eu tinha passado os dois dias anteriores no restaurante preparando as ceias de várias famílias ricas para o Natal e estava cansado o suficiente para dormir uma noite inteira sem interrupções, pois o meu chefe confundiu o fato de que eu trabalhava apenas meio período e não 24 horas por dia.

Tudo o que eu queria era uma noite tranquila de sono, na minha nova cama de casal que tinha sido entregue na quinta-feira e esquecer do mundo e da existência do desgraçado do meu ex. Afinal era uma tarde de segunda-feira em pleno feriado de natal e apenas bares, lojas de conveniências e hospitais estavam aberto em Boston.

Mas Chanyeol tinha decidido que uma “noite para afogar as mágoas” era necessário e que ele tinha descobrindo um bar perfeito para isso e com a trilha sonora perfeita para a nossa noite. E com os seus gritos de “Por favor, Soo do meu coração” e a infinita insistência daquela gralha de dois metros de altura, eu, Do Kyungsoo, tinha deixado o conforto da minha cama nova para se arrumar com as roupas que Chanyeol aprovasse para ir até esse bendito bar no outro lado de Boston. Com a garantia que a gralha pagasse todo as bebidas já que tinha ganhado um bônus por um dos álbuns seus produzidos ter ganhado destaque na lista da billboard de melhores álbum do ano.

E quando eu foi perguntar o motivo real dele estar me levando para afogar as mágoas, ele apenas respondeu com “ Kyungsoo, eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre como as letras do sertanejo interferem após o fim do relacionamento de um casal, e como a maioria fala sobre traição e você é o único corno que eu conheço para ser minha cobaia.”

Não preciso dizer que o seu braço direito tem a marca dos meus cinco dedos pelo tapa que eu lhe dei e que quase saímos da pista pela incompetência dele de apanhar e continuar dirigindo ao mesmo tempo. “Você é um idiota, dumbo” E ele sorriu pois o desgraçado sabia que eu não estava com raiva dele e começou a explicar o porque dele escolher ir “Exotic’s Bar” nessa noite.

Segundo Chanyeol, após algumas pesquisas para o seu projeto, o dono bar iria realizar um show ao vivo com a interpretação de várias músicas sertanejas para os solteiros e chifrudos de plantão na noite de natal. Ele até me mostrou um folheto de divulgação do evento e com apenas uma olhada para o papel eu sabia que essa noite iria terminar em merda.

Com letras destacadas estavam escrito  _ “Chifres unidos jamais serão vencidos” _ e logo abaixo, encontrava uma lista com a quantidade de bebidas grátis que um chifrudo ganhava de acordo com a sua experiência de desilusão amorosa. E de acordo com a lista eu ganhava dois tiros de tequila por descobrir a traição ao pegar o ex na nossa de casal com outra pessoa. E eu nem queria ler o que fazia a pessoa ganhar uma garrafa inteira de 51 e um abraço apertado.

O folheto prometia que as músicas cantadas seriam todas uma versão em inglês da letra original com legenda no original português e a tradução em inglês e prometia lavar a alma com as lágrimas derramadas junto com o álcool consumido e ressaltava que um animal sem chifre, era um animal indefeso. E, por isso, todos os maiores de idades eram bem vindos para se juntar ao gado. 

Por um momento eu pensei quem em sã consciência iria sair de sua casa em pleno Natal em uma noite fria de inverno para ir até um bar e cantar musicas triste e gritar o quão corno e chifrudo era para um bando de estranho e beber até pegar o celular e ligar para o Ex. Para mim a resposta é clara, seria apenas eu e Chanyeol.

Mas eu estava enganado, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresa e Do Kyungsoo não conhecia todas as suas manias pois as 22hs da noite( pois Chanyeol era uma anta que não sabia seguir as orientações dadas pelo GPS e pegou a estrada errada) eles descobriram que não importava se eles estavam em Boston, uma das cidades cosmopolita considerada calma e tranquila dos EUA ou em alguma cidade brasileira pois sempre haveria cornos para ficar bêbado e contar o quão ruim era sua vida amorosa. Os cornos eram uma força a ser considerada pois estavam em todos os lugares.

Ele teve que estacionar a três quarteirões de distância e o som de bêbados cantando era algo para ser considerado, o som era mais alto que o final de uma partida de basquete que os Celtics ganhavam no último segundo com uma cesta de três com a casa lotada. Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol quando ele prestou a atenção no refrão da música cantada “ _ Te perdeeeeer foi a dor mais doida que eu senti na vida, sem vocêêêêêêêêê joguei bebida na ferida QUE BOM QUE O ÁLCOOL CICATRIZA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ ” __

“Eu te falei que você era o único corno que eu conhecia mas não o único da cidade.”

“Você está dirigindo e pagando as bebidas.” Eu digo quando atravesso a rua para mais perto do bar de aparência decente que abrigava um bando de chifrudo que gritavam a letra da música. “ Vamos ver se isso de lavar a mágoa com cachaça funciona.”

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo não sabia como ele acabou em pé com a sua segunda garrafa de cachaça na mão, meio abraçado com outro homem como forma de cooperação mútua enquanto berrava/cantava “Boate Azul” e chorava como mais um chifrudo no bar lotado. 

Mas o que ele conseguia lembrar é de sentar na cadeira de aço ( que depois ele tinha chorado em consideração ao cara que pensou que tinha esquecido a danada até ver o seu nome numa lata de coca-cola) com um bêbado ao seu lado que contava como a sua ex tinha traído ele com o seu irmão sete vezes para quem quisesse ouvir, e pedir um shot de tequila para o garçom moreno e bonito que o perguntou qual era sua desilusão amorosa que ele respondeu.

“Peguei o meu ex me traindo com outro na nossa cama.” E ele ganhou mais dois shots de tequila que virou em seguidas, antes de observar a tela do projetor que mostrava a letras das músicas que as pessoas alteradas pelo álcool cantava como se fosse uma tábua de salvação em pleno natal.

Ele não se lembra quando começou a cantar as primeiras frases, talvez ele apenas estava concentrado lendo as letras das músicas enquanto abraçava a garrafa em seu peito que deixou escapar as palavras de sua boca, pois uma coisa que ele foi obrigado a reconhecer era que brasileiros sabiam como escrever letras que machucavam o seu coração partido e fazia sentir o peso de sua galhada.

Mas nesse momento ele estava em pé com uma garrafa de 51 pela metade que ele tinha pegado no bar e colocado na conta de Chanyeol, abraçado com outro homem que se chamava Xiu-alguma coisa enquanto cantava em plenos pulmões Graveto da Marília Mendonça.

“VOCÊ VIROU SAUDADE AQUI DENTRO DE CASA, SE EU TE CHAMO PARA O QUARTO VOCÊ FOGE PARA A SALA...” A caralho, essa machucava ele pensou quando fez uma pausa para se equilibrar e hidratar sua garganta com mais um gole de 51 e ouvia mais um ‘AOOOO SOFRÊNCIA DESGRAMADA’ do homem ao seu lado. “HEY-HEY-HEYYYYYYYY HEY” E Kyungsoo tinha certeza que a tal mulher que escreveu essa música estava empenhada em fazer com que ele tivesse um coma alcoólico enquanto usava os seus chifres para aplaudir por essa obra de arte.

No final da música ele observou o cara ao seu lado pedir o microfone para contar a sua desilusão amorosa para concorrer a uma noite inteira de bebida de graça na virada do ano no concurso chamado “Líder da Boiada”. E para não cair no chão Kyungsoo teve que se sentar na cadeira da mesa ao seu lado com outras três pessoas, uma mulher que mostrava a fotos de seu ex para outra que estava ligando repetidamente para o seu ex implorando para voltar e um cara que olhava para o copo cheio de deus sabe o que e repetia em uma gagueira bêbada ‘Valéria eu vou te salvar’ antes de virar o copo e enche-lo novamente.

Kyungsoo apenas deu algumas doses enquanto via a mulher discar o número pela quinta vez para o cara que não atendia e chorava pela falta de empatia e amor por parte do outro. E agradeceu por tudo que era sagrado que por essa vergonha Deus não permitiu que ele passasse.

“Boa noite, meu nome é Xiumin.” O cara disse sentado na cadeira do palco a frente, ganhando um boa noite da boiada em questão. “ Eu estou aqui pois o homem que eu amava me traiu e casou com outra mulher, mas até aí tudo bem...” E Kyungsoo bebeu um gole generoso para o cara a sua frente pois se uma coisa que ele aprendeu essa noite era que ‘até aí tudo bem’ era uma forma de dizer que a coisa não estava tudo bem e que fundo de poço era bem mais embaixo.

“Nós estávamos em um feliz relacionamentos de quase 10 anos ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei” Ele riu “Até que eu fui chamado para treinar os recrutas de uma base militar durante um ano. E todo esse ano, nos finais de semana ele me ligava e sempre me falava o quanto sentia a minha falta ao seu lado e para dizer os seus eu te amo. E eu como um idiota apaixonado acreditava.” 

E Kyungsoo teve que reconhecer com outro bom gole com as suas mãos firmes e o resto do corpo todo mole (pois o importante era não deixar cair nenhuma gota de bebida) que o tal de Xiumin iria ganhar o concurso desta noite mesmo que ele nem tinha terminado a sua história.

“E quando eu voltei para nossa casa no dia de nosso aniversário de 10 anos de namoro eu encontro o nosso apartamento, cheio de gente e fotos de meu namorado com outra mulher em seu braço, e quando eu entro na sala sem ninguém me dar uma segunda olhada, eu vejo ele sorrindo para ela como se ela fosse todo o ar que ele precisava em seus pulmões e a razão de sua existência.” Sua voz não vacila mas Kyungsoo sabe o que passa dentro daquele peito, pois ele sabe como era a sensação de perceber que o homem que você tanto ama só tem olhos para outra pessoa, e é por isso que ele acha válido esvaziar metade do líquido restante da garrafa em uma única golada.

“E quando eu sair do meu torpor, e fui em sua direção e perguntei o que diabos estava acontecendo, ele me olhou com pena em seus olhos e disse que ele encontrou outra pessoa que o amava de forma que eu nunca seria capaz. “ E as lágrimas que Xiumin deixou escapar foi acompanhada com as derramada para metade do bar. “ E que aquele dia era um dia muito especial para ele pois era o seu jantar de noivado já que o casamento seria daqui a dois mês.” E o longo gole de álcool de Kyungsoo acompanhado por suas lágrimas e os gritos de ‘Você ganhou, desgraçado’ e soluços que vinham tão fácil por todos chifrudos bêbados de plantão.

“Mas o que me magoou mais...” Aí a frase que mostrava a cartada final de sofrência, Kyungsoo olhou para a garrafa em sua frente tentando entender qual das três imagens era realmente a sua garrafa para levar até sua boca para beber quando ele terminasse de contar toda história. “Foi que Kim Jongdae, olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse que a mulher da sua vida e de seu coração estava grávida do primeiro de muitos filhos que eles teriam e que ele queria que eu fosse o padrinho de seu casamento.” E foda-se ele estava bebendo o resto do líquido de suas três garrafas em sua mão em único gole e pedindo outra garrafa cheia de vodka para o garçom bonito.

“Pois se não fosse a minha ida para o exército ele nunca teria conhecido o amor de sua vida e que me amava como irmão por ter lhe dado o melhor presente que ele poderia sonhar e amar.” E com um suspiro longo e pesaroso e um momento de silêncio que Kyungsoo pegou sua nova garrafa de vodka que foi entregue pelo garçom que tinha os olhos brilhando com lágrimas contidas. Foi apenas na sua segunda dose que Kyungsoo ouviu novamente a voz de Xiumin.

“Eu fui no casamento e fiz um discurso desejando felicidades para o casal, o qual eu não terminei pois estava chorando muito pois eu não conseguia parar de pensar que deveria ser eu naquele altar que deveria segurar as suas mãos e dizer para o padre, oficial de justiça ou caralho a quatro o ‘Eu aceito’. Mas as únicas vezes que eu abri este boca para falar essas palavras foi no dia que o seu filho nasceu, e ele me perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso e cheio de amor para a sua esposa e filho se eu aceitaria ser o padrinho de batismo, sem nem mesmo olhar na minha direção e observar o quão quebrado ele deixou o meu coração quebrado.” E o meu soluço é abafado pelo longo gole que esvazia a garrafa abaixo da metade.

“E Hoje, tudo que eu sou para Kim Jongdae é uma experiência confusa e uma pessoa de confiança para deixar o seu filho enquanto ele tem uma noite de casal com a pessoa que ele mais ama na sua vida. E é isso, essa é a minha história.” Ele termina e uma salva de palmas é dada por todo o bar com gritos de ‘Guerreiro’ e ‘Você é o meu herói por ainda está aqui vivo depois de tudo’. Antes que o dono do bar levantasse e declarasse que Xiumin ganhou o concurso e que a próxima rodada seria por conta da casa para todos blindasse para o bravo guerreiro enquanto cantasse a música “Eu sei de cor. “ escolhido por ele.

“PARA XIUMIN” Todos gritaram e viraram o shot de tequila e Kyungsoo pegou a garrafa quase vazia e esvaziou em um único gole antes de ir até o bar e pedir duas garrafas de uísque uma para si e a outra para a figura que virava uma garrafa de vodka em um único gole. E quando o outro perguntou o porquê disso, Kyungsoo apenas cantou o refrão que ele tinha decorado.

“DEIXAAAA, DEIXA MESMO DE SER IMPORTANTE. VAI DEIXANDO AGENTE PARA OUTRA HORA, VAI TENTAR ABRIR A PORTA DESSE AMOR QUANDO EU TIVER JOGADO A CHAVE FORA” 


	4. Ressaca de Saudade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí beleza, como que vocês estão???  
> Bem o nome da musica do titulo desse capitulo é Ressaca de Saudade do Wesley Safadão porque eu estava sem criatividade por escolher outra música. Além disso eu acho que essa é a única musica sertaneja que eu conheço com a palavra "Ressaca" e eu nem sei se dar para chamar Wesley Safadão de cantor sertanejo, acho que não mas vai assim mesmo.  
> Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, EU NÃO TENHO nenhuma antipatia, ódio ou sentimento ruim sobre o casamento do verdadeiro Kim Jongdae com a sua Esposa e sua filhinha, isso aqui é apenas uma fanfic UMA FICÇÃO e aqui durante os capítulos o Chen e o Sehun não serão flores que se cheiram okay!!! Então se vocês virem que estou xingando os meus personagens é porque eles são APENAS OS MEUS PERSONAGENS, okay!  
> É isso, boa leitura!!!

“Acorda caralho.” Chanyeol diz e eu ignoro pois se eu continuar dormindo a dor que floresce em toda a minha cabeça não vai explodir a minha cabeça. “Eu sei que você está acordado” A voz insuportável está cada vez mais alta e depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente abro os meus olhos, para encarar a pessoa que me acordou.

E puta que pariu que ressaca do inferno, deus do céu.

Eu apenas consigo ficar com o corpo mole, olhos tentando focar em alguma direção e uma dor de cabeça que deve ser penitência pelos pecados de minha outra vida. A dor é tanta que eu apenas fico lá olhando para as orelhas enormes de Chanyeol que finalmente teve o bom senso de parar de me gritar.

“Então o bonito decidiu acordar.” Ele fala e sua voz é como se jogasse um martelo em minha cabeça. “Beba, vai ajudar na ressaca.” E ele me dar um líquido estranho e bebo o máximo que eu consigo para escapar dessa dor do inferno em todo o meu corpo. “A sua sorte é que você não tem que ir trabalhar hoje pois você está parecendo uma gelatina mole.” Chanyeol diz e eu apenas gemo com o fato de que o menor ruído provoque uma onda de dor em todo a minha cabeça.

E somente após vários minutos de eu olhando para o nada, tentando achar o meu corpo e mente naquele mar de ressaca que eu decido olhar para Chanyeol sentado em minha cama com os pés descalços (e que pé feio do caralho), mexendo em seu celular para perguntar a pergunta mais idiota que uma pessoa de ressaca é capaz de realizar.

“Eu bebi muito?” E minha voz sai estranha e dolorosa para os meus próprios ouvidos e tento levantar a mãos para afastar os lençóis que estão úmidos com o meu suor. Uma tentativa frustrada pois eu tenho pouco controle de meu corpo e muito menos da minha coordenação motora.

“Não.” Chanyeol fala me fuzilando com os olhos. “Você transcendeu ao tanque de um opala e se assemelhou a uma bomba de etanol. A sorte que não fomos parado em uma blitz pois o simples fato de você estar a dois metros do bafômetro iria ativar o aparelho com o quanto de álcool você ingeriu.” E tudo que sou capaz é observar com olhos mortos um Chanyeol puto com a minha bebedeira.

“Acho que bebi muito.” Eu digo e minha voz se aprofunda quando termino a frase, por estar com a garganta seca mesmo após dois copos da bebida para curar a ressaca que Chanyeol me deu.

“Muito foi pouco, Kyungsoo.” E observo aquelas orelhas adquirir uma coloração vermelha quando ele estar com raiva. “ Eu nunca mais levo você para beber nas minhas custas, NUNCA MAIS KYUNGSOO!” Eu fecho os olhos encolhendo com a onda de dor de cabeça que seu grito causou. “Eu gastei o que eu gasto em meu aluguel para pagar todas as rodadas de bebidas que você ofereceu para todo o bar LOTADO.”

“Dar para parar de gritar, eu estou com ressaca.” Eu tento gritar mas sai como um grunhido.

“E ficaria com mais ressaca se eu fosse um péssimo amigo e não se certificar de que você tomasse dois comprimido de aspirina e três copos de água antes de desmaiar na sua cama, no pijama que EU TROQUEI.” E suas palavras tem tanta indignação que eu apenas me encolho na cama, a cada som pronunciado.

“Ninguém me mandou oferecer para pagar a conta do bar de um corno, caralho.” E eu não preciso olhar para sua cara para ver que ele chegou no seu limite.

“VAI TOMAR NO CU, KYUNGSOO.” E Chanyeol saiu de meu apartamento batendo às portas com toda a intenção de provocar uma pontada aguda de dor no meu crânio.

  
  
  
  


Estar de ressaca é a pior sensação que um ser humano pode estar em seu dia de folga. Toda tentativa do meu organismo de eliminar todo álcool consumido e a dor de cabeça infernal, faz com o meu corpo se torne uma imitação barata e molenga de uma Maria-mole em estado de decomposição pelas horas seguintes.

As quais, eu experimentei usando óculos escuros dentro do meu apartamento em total escuridão como forma de diminuir a dor aguda em meus olhos, esvaziando copo após copo de água para hidratar-se e rezando para tudo o que é santo para que se apiedasse e acabasse com a minha ressaca para eu fazer outra coisa além de dormir esparramado no sofá. 

Foi no começo da noite, após acordar de em um breve cochilo que minha ressaca diminuiu o suficiente para se transformar em uma pequena dor de cabeça persistente e deixar com que eu fizesse outra coisa além de buscar mais água ou esvaziar minha bexiga. E a primeira coisa para fazer era fazer as pazes com Chanyeol preparando o seu prato preferido, Tonkatsu.

E desbloqueando o celular percebo que possuo mensagens de um novo contato, um homem que de acordo com as minhas lembranças alcoólicas eu compartilhei alguns momentos divertidos entre dois bêbados e cornos na noite de natal de ontem. Era o tal Xiumin, o líder da Boiada. 

_ Já conseguiu superar a ressaca? _

Xiumin enviou e não sei porque eu não ignoro sua mensagem pois me vejo respondendo ela, talvez a lembranças de uma noite de lágrimas e álcool compartilhado tem esse o efeito de querer criar uma nova amizade, além disso pelo o que me lembro de ontem o cara é uma boa pessoa e com um papo divertido.

_ Pouco _

_ Agora me sinto um pouco mais como um humano _

_ E você? _

E fico surpreso de ter uma resposta imediatamente.

_ Eu estou indo mas morrendo de fome  _

_ Não comi nada hoje  _

_ E estou com uma vontade imensa de comer comida coreana _

_ Você é coreano também? _

_ Sou  _

_ nasci em Busan mas vim morar aqui quando criança _

_ Até mudei a minha nacionalidade para americana para servir o exercito EUA _

_ E agora não consigo encontrar nenhum delivery de comida coreana _

_ Você conhece algum lugar, para indicar chefe? _

E é por Xiumin ser uma pessoa legal, com um par de chifre e coreano que me sinto compelido a dar o primeiro passo para iniciar uma amizade com ele.

_ Não conheço nem um lugar com comida coreana decente _

_ Masssssss _

_ Eu sou um chefe e você está convidado em jantar aqui _

_ Aceita? _

_ Claro que sim!!!!! _

_ Eu posso trazer as bebidas _

_ Mas dessa vez sem teor alcoólico _

E com as trocas de mensagem confirmando o encontro e o meu endereço que eu despeço de Xiumin para ligar para o dumbo.

“Eu ainda estou de mal com você, cute pinguim.” Chanyeol dita e eu franzo a testa pensando como uma pessoa dois anos mais velha que eu, acha que cute pinguim é um insulto, por favor dumbo cresça!

“Okay, mas saiba que estou fazendo Tonkatsu e se vo-”

“EU NÃO ESTOU DE MAL DE VOCÊ CARALHO.” Ele grita em meu ouvido me fazendo gemer quando abaixo para pegar os ingredientes para fazer o seu prato favorito. Não importa o quão bravo Chanyeol pode estar eu sempre posso comprar ele com comida e é isso que significa ser amigo de infância.

“Certo dumbo.” Eu digo e certifico de ter ingredientes o suficiente para cinco pessoas, antes de colocar o celular no viva-voz e começar a preparar a comida. “ Mas estou convidando outra pessoa para jantar também.”

“O tal de Xiumin que ganhou o concurso de Líder da Boiada?”

“Como você sabe?” Eu pergunto chocado com as suas palavras.

“Kyungsoo, eu nunca vi você tão amigável uma pessoa mesmo bêbado ou com bom humor. E principalmente saindo do bar gritando que tinha um amigo com os chifres mais bonito de todo o mundo para qualquer cidadão acordado às quatro da manhã.” Eu paro de lavar as folhas da salada com suas palavras pois não lembro de fazer isso. Talvez Deus poupe a mente de seus filhos da vergonha de seus atos bêbados. 

“Ele é coreano e uma pessoa legal.” Eu digo como se o fato iria fazer com que ele gostasse de Xiumin e Chanyeol rir.

“Ele é legal.” E há sinceridade em sua voz. “Eu conversei com ele um pouco ontem a noite quando você estava botando suas tripas para fora no banheiro, o cara é meio neurótico com a limpeza mas é uma pessoa legal. Eu fico contente de ver meu anãozinho encontrando outro amigo.”

“Anãozinho é o teu cu, seu arrombado.” Eu xingo e Chanyeol apenas rir com as minhas palavras e eu duvido que ele iria rir quando eu chutasse sua canela se o gigante tivesse ao meu lado. 

“Chanyeol, agora sério.” Eu digo e não preciso vê-lo pois eu conheço bem o suficiente para saber que sua postura e expressão estar séria com a gravidade que eu coloco em minhas palavras.

“Você não quer que eu pago a conta de ontem?” Eu pergunto a ele e isso é a minha forma orgulhosa de dizer que eu estou arrependido por meu comportamento de ontem e dessa manhã.

“Você não precisa, Soo. Amigo é para isso” Ele diz e posso imaginar o brilho de carinho quase paternal em seus olhos. “Eu te prometi uma noite para afogar as mágoas, não foi?”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol e Xiumin chegaram ao mesmo tempo e não pararam de conversar quando Chanyeol abriu a porta para o outro entrar em meu apartamento e trouxe Xiumin até a cozinha para guardar as garrafa de suco de Laranja natural e me agradecer pelo convite. E com um simple olhar para rosto sorridente de Chanyeol e o seu polegar estupidamente grande em um sinal positivo, eu sabia que ele tinha gostado de Xiumin.

Os dois foram se sentar na sala ligando a televisão depois de eu expulsar Chanyeol da cozinha e convidar gentilmente Xiumin a esperar pela comida na sala. E durante algum tempo, eu apenas fiquei ouvindo os tapas altos de Chanyeol em meus móveis e a risada de ambos pelas piadas ou histórias compartilhada enquanto cozinhava.

Até que Xiumin caminhou e se ofereceu para ajudar a arrumar a mesa com o seu sorriso gengival que me fazia desconfiar que o exército americano estava recrutando crianças para trabalharem, antes de aceitar a sua ajuda para arrumar a pequena mesa no meio da cozinha. Durante o jantar, Xiumin agradeceu pelo convite e elogiou a minha culinária e ressaltou que eu seria um chefe incrível enquanto Chanyeol enchia boca com comida quente.

“Obrigado Xiumin.” Eu agradeço a ele e observo Chanyeol encher novamente o prato com a minha comida outra vez e depois o dumbo tem a cara de pau de brigar comigo por falar da sua pança.

“É Minseok. Kim Minseok, o meu nome.” E vendo os olhares questionadores ele brinca com os hashis desviando dos olhares “Xiumin é um apelido carinhoso que Jongdae meu deu quando começamos namorar. Ele me chama de Xiumin e eu o chamo de Chen-Chen.” Ele diz simplesmente.

E porra o homem é muito idiota, na onde já se viu ser trouxa por um cara que colocou uma gargalhada monumental na cabeça e ainda por cima chamá-lo por um apelido carinhoso. 

“Para de ser trouxa, Minseok.” Eu grito para ele e os seus olhos se arregalam. “O único apelido carinhoso que ele está te chamando é de chifrudo manso. Cadê a sua honra, perdeu no tamanho da galhada que aponta na testa, foi?” E vejo Chanyeol se movendo para segurar o meu abraço em um sinal para eu parar com a minha exaltação, mas eu ignoro.

“Você namorou com o seu Chen-Chen para no final ele te trair da pior maneira possível e você ainda acha que ele sente alguma consideração por você? Para de ser burro, caralho!” E o aperto do meu abraço aumenta.

“Mas foram dez anos-” Minseok gagueja e eu não deixo com que ele termine.

“FORAM dez anos que acabou com ele pisando em seu coração e ELE NÃO VAI VOLTAR PARA VOCÊ, ENTENDEU? ” Eu grito olhando para os seus olhos assustados com as minhas palavras. “Você merece alguém melhor e um pouco mais de amor próprio  _ Kim Minseok _ .” E faço questão de ironizar o seu nome. “Pois a sua vida é mais que um macho escroto que faz com você o que quiser.” Eu termino e ele apenas abaixa a cabeça.

“Eu vou no banheiro.” MInseok diz levantando e fugindo da mesa.

“Eu não acredito que você diz uma coisa dessa.” Chanyeol diz me olhando com indignação. “ Tinha que humilhar o cara assim?” E mesmo que fosse uma pergunta retórica, eu respondo mesmo assim.

“Eu apenas falei a verdade que ele tenta esconder, porra. A culpa é minha se ele é um chifrudo manso.”

“Isso não apaga o fato que você foi um idiota do caralho.” Chanyeol me repreende.

“E a verdade doí ser ouvida.” Eu digo e pelos próximos minutos nós apenas ficamos sentados na mesa comendo a refeição até que Minseok volte do banheiro com uma cara inchada e olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

“Você está certo Kyungsoo.” Minseok admite e eu apenas olho para ele. “ Eu sou idiota, jumento e um chifrudo manso.” Ele diz me olhando com olhar que eu me deparei muitas vezes olhando no meu reflexo do espelho, nos últimos dias. “E que estou tão acostumado a dizer que está tudo bem e esconder os meus sentimentos que eu acabo abafando a dor que sinto.”

E eu apenas olho para o outro que está sentado na cadeira do meu lado esquerdo, onde Oh Sehun costumava sentar e pegar na minha mão quando elogiava a minha comida. Eu sei que as minhas palavras foram duros porque eu não sou nenhum insensível mas puta que pariu alguém tem que jogar a verdade na cara daquele homem para parar de ser trouxa. 

“Eu sei o que você está sentindo, Minseok.” Eu começo e dessa vez minha voz é calma. “ Ser traído por alguém que ama te destrói de uma maneira que você nunca pensou que fosse possível. Aconteceu comigo, com você e com tantas pessoas porém a sua vida não vai parar por seu coração partido.” Eu digo olhando para ele. “ Você tem a si próprio e aquele filho da puta do seu ex, não vale nenhuma gota da sua consideração ou lágrimas.”

“Obrigado, Kyungsoo.” Minseok diz com um sorriso fraco mas ainda assim um sorriso. “Obrigado por ser um amigo que me faz ver o que eu esqueci de encontrar em mim mesmo.” E eu apenas aceno com a sua frase como forma de dizer que para mim ele já é um amigo que eu considero e preocupo.

“Tudo bem agora que você pararam com esse papo todo sentimental de corno, vamos conversar sobre algo que realmente importa.” Chanyeol diz, abaixando os hashis depois de se panturar com a minha comida. “ Quem você acha que ganha que a NBA deste ano?”

“É claro que são os Lakers.” Eu respondo com a resposta de que o meu time de coração irá ganhar, ao mesmo tempo que Minseok diz que serão os Warriors. E eu tenho que olhar para a sua cara de vadia convencida que fala asneira. “ Escuta aqui seu merda, eu não te convidei para jantar na minha casa para dizer que o time que torço desde os tempos irão perder por esse time sem história de São Francisco irá ganhar a NBA.” E Minseok apenas ignora as minhas palavras para virar para Chanyeol e perguntar qual é o seu time.

“É claro que é os Lakers.” E Chanyeol parece ofendido com as palavras de Minseok, se existe um torcedor dos Lakers mais frenético e doido além de mim, esse torcedor era Chanyeol, ele tinha até um santuário para Kobe Bryant e  Shaquille O’Neal  em sua sala. E antes que Chanyeol pudesse iniciar o seu discurso de quão grandioso é Los Angeles Lakers, Minseok o interrompe.

“Bem a perda é sua.” Minseok diz com maior sorriso de merda em seu rosto. “Pois o Golden State Warriors irá ganhar pela quarta vez consecutiva, algo que o seu time nunca foi capaz de fazer.” E eu tenho uma vontade imensa de enforcar o meu novo amigo. 


	5. Me dê motivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês estão preparados pela primeira interação kaisoo?!?!   
> Sim demorou muito porém Jongin finalmente apareceu nesse capítulo, eu precisava desenvolver algumas coisas antes de vocês começarem a morrer de amores por kaisoo.  
> A música desse capítulo é Me dê motivos- Tim Maia e eu acho que todo brasileiro já ouviu ela pelo menos uma vez na vida e para mim ela é a música que representa o antigo relacionamento de Kyungsoo e Sehun nessa fanfic.  
> Eu quero deixar bem claro que QUALQUER XINGAMENTO PARA O CHEN E O SEHUN QUE APARECEM AQUI SÃO DIRECIONADO APENAS PARA OS PERSONAGENS FICTÍCIOS DA MINHA FANFIC OKAY!!!! EU NÃO ODEIO ELES!!!!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ter Kim Minseok como amigo foi uma amizade que eu nunca pensei que iria ter pois nunca na minha vida eu imaginaria que Oh desgraçado Sehun iria me trair e que em uma noite de natal eu viraria todas e mais algumas com o líder da Boiada que possuía o chifre mais lustrado que o meu; isso claramente não estava nos meu planos.

Mas apesar de toda a circunstância que não foi as das melhores, a minha amizade entre Minseok e Chanyeol era algo que eu percebi que de amigos eu estava bem servido nessa vida, pois os dois eram duas pessoas incríveis que me apoiaram e me aturaram. Principalmente Minseok que apesar de nos conhecer a uma semana era ele quem eu procurava para desabafar sobre o filho da puta do meu ex.

Eu e ele adquirimos o hábito de encontrar no mesmo bar que nós conhecemos o Exotic’s Bar que sempre vivia cheio após a noite histórica de encontro natalino de chifrudos, depois de sairmos de nossos trabalhos para compartilhar um par de cervejas e conversar sobre um assunto que não sentíamos confortáveis de falar com qualquer outra pessoa. Foi no nosso primeiro encontro, um dia depois da maior ressaca da minha vida que decidimos apelidar os nossos exs com nomes adequados.

“Você sabe depois que os filhos da puta fizeram conosco eu acho que eu tenho que inventar algo melhor que Oh desgraçado Sehun?” Eu digo e Minseok rir para mim naquela risada verdadeira que o deixava ainda mais jovem. A risada de Minseok era muito gostosa de ouvir e o filho da puta que a roubou para colocar uma expressão triste deveria apodrecer no Tártaro. 

“Bem o que você sugere? Eu acho que eu deveria trocar Chen-Chen para gigolô de dez centímetros.” Minseok cospe com maldade e eu tenho que segurar para não engasgar com o gole de Corona que tomo. Porque,  _ porra _ Minseok poderia ser rancoroso e muito bravo às vezes, era difícil imaginar como ele ainda não tinha chutado a bunda do seu ex para o hospital mais próximo depois tudo.

“Eu gostei, é genial.” Eu digo e solto uma risada maldosa. “Mas eu não sabia que Kim Jongdae é um gigolô?” Eu pergunto e isso é tudo que basta para que Minseok começa contar de como depois de dois meses de casamento a empresa do gigolô tinha falido após um enorme investimento da esposa e que Jongdae jurava que sofreu um golpe por um dos seus funcionários perdendo todas as suas economias e saindo com uma dívida que foi paga pelo seu sogro.

Ele também contou que essa não era a primeira vez que Jongdae tinha sua empresa falida e confessou que já assumiu várias dívidas do traste. E que agora após sete meses do descobrimento da traição do outro, ele é capaz de enxergar o quanto o seu relacionamento era uma invenção e uma ilusão tóxica cujo ele foi trouxa em acreditar no típico clichê de um amor de ensino médio com idas e voltas poderiam dar certo.

E tudo que eu poderia fazer era concordar com ele pois depois que você chora e se martiriza por ser o responsável da traição sofrida, resta apenas o sentimento de desgosto e remorso por se deixar levar por um pote de sorvete artesanal e uma cantada sobre elemento químico. Porque, puta que pariu você sabe que vale mais que isso e nenhum filho da puta deveria fazer você se sentir desprezível ou insuficiente.

“Ele é mesmo um gigolô de 10 centímetros de merda.” Eu concordo com ele pois não tem mais nada a dizer. O cara é um macho escroto do caralho e eu, Minseok e todos do bar da noite de 25 dezembro sabiam o quão filho da puta era Kim Jongdae.

“Ele é.” Minseok diz e ambos bebemos mais um gole em silêncio pois apesar de tudo a verdade ainda machuca.

“Você sabe acho que eu devo passar de chamar o Oh desgraçado Sehun para Cosplay de Louva-Deus.” Eu começo depois de um tempo de silêncio entre nós. “Me remete a época em que eu e o filho da puta era apenas estranho no colégio e que a única coisa que compartilhamos era nossa descendência coreana.” Eu falo pois tudo o que eu quero fazer era tomar distância do Cosplay de Louva-Deus e com um ato impulsivo eu agarro o meu celular do bolso do meu casaco.

“Você tem internet para rotear para mim?” Eu pergunto para Minseok pois sou muito mão de vaca para pagar um plano de internet móvel se eu tenho o meu plano ilimitado no meu apartamento e minha cara de pau para pedir a senha do wi-fi nos lugares que eu vou.

“Eu tenho.” Ele responde com confusão estampado em todo o seu rosto.

“Bom roteia para mim.” Eu peço e depois acrescento. “Por favor!”

“Okay.” Ele responde e eu entrego o meu celular desbloqueado para Minseok agradecendo novamente por ter um amigo que não se importa de compartilhar a senha do seu wi-fi. Claramente a nossa amizade está em outro patamar, Chanyeol que se cuide pois daqui a pouco Kim Minseok está ameaçando o seu posto de melhor amigo.

“Aqui.” Eu digo abrindo o instagram e mostrando o perfil do Cosplay de Louva-Deus. “Kim Minseok conheça Oh Sehun, o filho da puta que eu peguei me traindo na minha cama com um puto oxigenado.” Eu anuncio em voz alta e ganho alguns olhares das pessoas sentadas ao meu redor contudo eu não me incomodo em fingir constrangimento pois não é minha culpa ganhar um par de chifres.

Afinal se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nos últimos dias refletindo no meu antigo relacionamento com o Cosplay de Louva-Deus, foi que eu poderia ter errado em focar exageradamente em meu curso, meu estágio e não ter dado a atenção que Oh Sehun tanto desejava. Porém isso não era desculpa para ele ter jogado quase cinco anos fora e ser um covarde que me traia nas minhas costas, a culpa não era minha e eu sabia disso.

Assim como sabia que agora eu tinha um ex, um coração traído e um novo amigo chifrudo. Mas eu iria dar um jeito nisso, eu iria me reerguer pois posso ter pedido o homem que amava porém a minha vida continuaria porque eu era mais que simplesmente o ex namorado de Oh Sehun.

“Ele tem alguma problema facial ou ele tem cara de cu mesmo?” Minseok perguntou olhando para a foto de perfil do meu ex, me fazendo rir com o seu comentário. O cara era realmente um ótimo amigo.

“Ele sempre foi muito sério.” E depois de um longo gole na minha bebida e um ‘É por isso que ele é um cuzão, a cara já confirma isso.’ do outro, eu acrescento. “O seu sorriso é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi…” E minha voz sai fraca até mesmo pelos meus próprios ouvidos e eu não olho para o homem ao meu lado que coloca o braço em volta dos meus ombros em um meio abraço que diz que está tudo bem e a culpa não é minha. “Mas agora esse sorriso pertence a outro homem.”

E como forma de provar isso para mim mesmo eu olho para mais nova postagem no instagram do homem que teve todas as minhas primeiras vezes, era uma foto anunciando o seu relacionamento sério com Xiao Lu Han, o puto oxigenado, em uma foto em que ambos estavam abraçados enquanto se beijam com o mais leve contato entre os lábios.

E se fosse a duas semanas atrás esse seria o mesmo beijo que eu roubaria de Oh Sehun quando chegasse cansado em casa às 21hs.

“Bem, a partir de agora nós devemos chamar os filhos da puta de gigolô de dez centímetros e cosplay de Louva-Deus, porque eles não merecem que os seus nomes sejam sequer pronunciados por nossas bocas.” O mais velho diz com olhos cheios de rancor e remorso e eu apenas aceno concordando com suas palavras, bebendo todo o líquido restante antes de pedir algo mais forte para o garçom bonito que sempre nos atende.

Kim Minseok era um ótimo amigo e eu e ele merecemos alguém melhor em nossos corações dos que os nossos exs, eu penso antes de bloquear Oh Sehun do meu instagram.

Eu estava adiantando pelo menos meia horas para o horário marcado da sessão de bebidas que combinei em ter com Minseok e Chanyeol. Porém isso não me impediu de ir direto para o bar que eu estava acostumado a visitar, sentar na mesma cadeira da noite de natal e encarar o sorriso confiante do garçom moreno bonito que se chamava Kim Jongin de acordo com o pequeno crachá no lado esquerdo do seu peito.

“Vai começar a noite com uma duplo-malte ou um shot de tequila?” O moreno perguntou com um sorriso que se abre ainda mais quando olho diretamente para ele e eu tenho que admitir que o cara é lindo em seu 1,80m, olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos em um penteado que mostra todo o seu rosto com traços fortes que faz toda ala feminina do bar tentar a sorte com uma cantada bêbada. Ele era bonito e confiante e eu não era nenhum cego.

“Eu estou vindo a tanto tempo vindo aqui para você decorar o meu pedido?” Eu pergunto com um sorriso brincalhão. “Apenas uma corona por enquanto.”

“Não, eu apenas decoro pedidos de pessoas bonitas e eu estou olhando para uma agora.” Ele flerta e eu bebo um gole particularmente longo e lento para que o meu cérebro possa registrar o fato que aquele homem está flertando descaradamente comigo.

“Você deve dizer isso para todos.” Eu digo baixo mas o suficiente para que ele escute. Por que não tem como Jongin olhe para mim e pense que eu sou bonito quando uso apenas jeans escuro, um moletom cinza que esconde os meus quilos a mais e óculos de graus, e dizer que sou bonito.

“Acredite, eu não digo isso para qualquer um.” Jongin diz com sinceridade. “Considere sortudo, Do Kyungsoo.” E ainda tem a cara de pau de piscar para mim no final, que sujeito ousado.

“Como sabe o meu nome?” Eu pergunto com pequeno sorriso pois faz tempo que eu esqueci o que é flertar com alguém e eu não sou nenhum idiota de rejeitar os avanços de um cara bonito como o moreno em minha frente.

“Um passarinho me contou…” E eu apenas solto uma risada envergonhada bebendo outro gole da minha cerveja.

“Deve ser um passarinho mentiroso para te fazer acreditar que eu sou chifrudo bonito.” Eu digo em um tom depreciativo e olho para ele esperando suas próximas palavras.

“Eu não preciso que alguém me convence que você é bonito pois eu tenho os meus próprios olhos, Kyungsoo.” Jongin afirma eu tenho que lutar com o rubor pois ele sabe deixar alguém envergonhado. “O cara que te trocou por outro é um tremendo idiota em deixar uma pessoa como você escapar.”

“Um conquistador com cantadas baratas.” Eu zombo, olhando para seus olhos castanhos que me atraia de uma forma que eu nunca experimentei.

“Só para conquistar o seu coração.” Ele diz e eu finjo som de vômito.

“E quem é esse meu conquistador barato?” Eu flerto e ganho um sorriso divertido do outro.

“Muito prazer, me chamo Kim Jongin, 25 anos, formado em economia e torcedor dos Celtics.” Ele diz e porra o primeiro cara que eu me sinto atraído é um torcedor dos celtics.

“Que gosto de merda.” Eu solto e ele me olha como se eu tivesse demência. “Lakers é claramente maior e melhor do que os Celtics.” Afirmo o fato e se olhares matassem, eu estaria morto pois falar que o time de basquete da cidade era pior que o time rival, era uma verdade que poucos estavam dispostos a ouvirem sem sair na porrada.

“Eu sabia que você não era perfeito.” Ele diz balançando a cabeça em uma negação divertida.

“E eu digo o mesmo para você.” E ambos olhamos um para outro com sorrisos cheios de significados ocultos. 

  
  


Conversar com alguém que está claramente afim de você foi algo bom de fazer e trouxe vários sorrisos em meu rosto durante o tempo que conversava com Jongin e esperava os meus amigos chegarem. O moreno, dois anos mais velho que a mim, era dono do bar juntamente com o seu irmão de 20 anos, Lee Taemin que era o responsável pela criação do evento natalino e a contabilidade, enquanto o irmão mais velho ficava responsável pelo atendimento e botava a mão na massa.

Kim Jongin era educado, simpático e multi-tarefa, em nenhum momento em que conversamos ele parou de preparar as diferentes bebidas ou distribuir instruções para outros garçons, enquanto respondia às minhas perguntas com sinceridade. Ele era responsável e se orgulhava em ser um homem com uma vida estável mas era ousado o suficiente para responder algumas das minhas perguntas com cantadas baratas ou com um sorriso que me faria esconder o meu rubor e receber alguma resposta brega de que eu era bonito demais para me esconder.

E isso fazia maravilha para o meu orgulho, afinal quem que não queria ter um homem como Jongin lançando sorrisos sem motivo e elogios sem razão? Eu tinha um ego para ser acariciado e o mais velho estava fazendo um ótimo serviço. Ele estava contando uma história de como o seu time tinha perdido de lavada em um jogo basquete que todos jogaram depois de tomarem todas na noite anterior quando Minseok e Chanyeol chegaram e foram até nós, querendo saber do porque eu estava rindo tanto.

“Ele está rindo do dia que eu perdi uma das minhas bolas por outra.” Ele diz simplesmente e eu tenho outro ataque com a cara esquisita que Chanyeol faz e a de nojo de Minseok, antes de ambos caminharem em uma mesa no fundo do bar que acabou de ficar livre.

“Você rir mas não foi você que ficou agonizando no banco dos reservas.” Ele repreende mas o seu sorriso é muito doce e iluminado para conter a acidez de suas palavras.

“Desculpa…” Eu começo com uma voz rouca pela risada anterior. “Eu devia ser mais atencioso. Como está a sua bola sobrevivente?” Eu pergunto com a minha melhor voz clínica olhando para os olhos confusos de Jongin para no momento seguinte explodir em risadas com o seu indignado ‘Eu tenho as minhas duas bolas intactas, okay!!!’.

E a minha risada é tão forte e genuína que me faz ficar extremamente mole no banco que eu sento enquanto apoio na bancada do bar e olho para o meio sorriso de Kim Jongin. E naquele momento em que eu me recupero o fôlego, percebo que eu estou atraído para o homem na minha frente e isso não me assusta pois eu sei que ele está igualmente atraído por mim.

“Bem, acho que vou me juntar aos meus amigos agora.” Eu levanto, olhando para Minseok e Chanyeol sentado lado a lado que fuzila as minhas costas com os seus olhares e encaro o moreno que me olha com o seu meio sorriso.

“Você tem plano para noite Ano-Novo?” Ele pergunta. “Vai ter o mesmo evento que a noite de Natal aqui no bar, se sinta livre em vim.”

“Querendo recrutar outras pessoas para encher o seu bolso de dinheiro, Kim Jongin?”

“Claro que sim.” Ele diz convencido e eu reviro os olhos por suas palavras. “Mas é o que dizem ano novo, vida nova, amores novos…” E ele não precisa terminar a frase para me fazer sorrir em sua direção em um sorriso feliz.

“Eu estarei aqui.” Eu digo e sou recompensado pelo seu sorriso.

“E eu estarei te esperando.” Ele diz com o sorriso no rosto e me afasto do banco e caminho em direção aos meus amigos com um sorriso que não se desmancha com as perguntas exigentes de Chanyeol.

“Muito bem Do Kyungsoo, pode ir desembuchando sobre esse seu rolo com o Jongin.”

E com um fantasma de um sorriso eu respondo todo o interrogatório dos dois, olhando de vez em quando por cima dos ombros encontrando olhos que faz a curva dos meus lábios esticar um pouco mais com o seu sorriso ou com o seu simples ‘Boa Noite Kyungsoo. Até segunda-feira’ quando saio do bar.

O meu sorriso apenas se mantém aéreo e presente em todo o meu rosto quando aceito a carona de Chanyeol e ignoro os olhares e indiretas dele e de Minseok, ou tomo um banho quente e visto o pijama e caminho em direção a cama depois de colocar o celular para carregar, e quando estou quase adormecendo, o meu último pensamento é de como Kim Jongin me faz sorrir e me sentir especial ao seu lado.

E naquela noite eu tenho a melhor noite de sono e descanso que possui nos últimos meses. 


	6. Meu ébano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então a música desse capítulo é Meu ébano da Alcione( e sim eu gosto MUITO da Alcione!!!) e inicialmente eu não colocaria essa música mas pensei que essa música é perfeita para o Jongin dessa fanfic e não pude deixar de colocar pois eu amo muito essa música.  
> Já vou deixando avisado que o capítulo contém conteúdo forte para as kaisooist diabéticas de plantão pois até eu quando escrevi tive que parar para vomitar arco-iris com o Kyungsoo e o Jongin aqui! FIQUEM AVISADAS E NÃO VENHA FALAR QUE EU NÃO AVISEI!!! Pois daqui para frente kaisoo é só love, só love, só love, só love, só love...  
> Espero que gostem do capítulo, boa leitura!!!

No outro dia, durante a minha pequena pausa de descanso no trabalho eu recebo uma mensagem de Kim Jongin ‘ _ Oi aqui é o Jongin de ontem a noite, Lembra de mim?’ _ .E essa é a primeira mensagem de várias que se seguem, eu descubro que Kim Jongin apesar de ter 26 anos é um adolescente que gosta de enviar inúmeras mensagens com emoji, letras maiúsculas e fotos de seus cachorros ou de qualquer coisa que o impressionou em seu dia.

Jongin parece um bebê online por me enviar várias mensagens aleatórias para que eu veja em minhas pausas e responda suas perguntas inteligentes ou muito idiota sobre algum assunto que ele acha interessante ou esquisito. E é a sua facilidade de ser tão expressivo e um conquistador barato com cantadas retiradas do google que faz com eu me vejo sorrindo toda vez que pego o celular e olho para as notificações de suas mensagens.

Conversar com Jongin é fácil, engraçado e divertido, é encanador ter alguém para falar sobre como foi o seu dia em uma video chamada no final de mais um dia de trabalho enquanto se joga esparramado no sofá do seu apartamento vazio e olha para o leve sorriso do cara que faz com que o seu coração bate em uma ansiedade alegre com cada notificação de mensagem ou chamada de vídeo em que estamos de pijama, roupas normais ou com o uniforme de trabalho.

E é essa rotina viciante e alegre que faz com que eu começo a sorrir verdadeiramente ao invés de forçar um sorriso forçado com alguma piada ou frase engraçada que Chanyeol diz, pois a minha cabeça não possui a mesma quantidade de pensamentos cheios de remorso e desgosto por amar alguém que não hesitou em jogar o seu coração e amor no lixo. 

Mas sim com o fato de que apesar de tudo eu tenho o emprego que eu sempre desejei, o meu primeiro diploma do meu curso gastronômico que terminei com três cartas de recomendação dos meus professores, as amizades de Chanyeol e Minseok, os episódios da 14° temporada de Grey’s Anatomy e aparentemente um cara que deseja algo mais sério comigo. 

O cosplay de Louva-Deus poderia ter saído da minha vida da pior maneira possível mas eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer e viver do que gastar o seu tempo se lamentando por alguém que não fazia parte da minha vida. E ter alguém dizendo o quão bonito eu sou com a minha cara amassada de sono ou simplesmente brigando comigo a respeito de qual time de basquete é melhor; ajudou a construir essa perspectiva de que eu poderia possuir outros sentimentos que não fosse os causados pela memória um relacionamento fracassado.

Eu estava começando a superar aquele longo relacionamento que o final foi o descobrimento de uma traição e eu não estava fazendo isso porque encontrei outro alguém com potencial de ocupar o espaço em meu coração. Eu estava fazendo isso porque eu sei que mereço muito mais do que Oh Sehun foi capaz de me dar. 

  
  
  


“Você parece mais feliz.” Chanyeol diz em uma noite de sexta-feira, enquanto estamos assistindo a reprise da final histórica da NBA de 2010 em que os Lakers ganharam do Celtics em uma vitória espetacular.

“Porque você acha isso?” Eu questiono, olhando para o meu melhor amigo que avalia a minha postura esparramada e confortável no sofá de sua sala com decoração amarela e roxa em uma expressão pensativa.

“Você está superando o Raquítico Boy.” Ele afirma e eu apenas aceno.

“Eu estou no caminho.” Confesso olhando para ele e ele apenas acena para mim ainda pensativo.

“Isso é bom.” Ele diz e eu apenas o espero continuar olhando para televisão. 

Chanyeol pode ser uma gralha falante, competitiva e cheia de energia mas há momento como aquele que ele fica muito quieto antes de falar uma nova revelação ou um pensamento que o perturba. Foi um daqueles silêncio em uma noite de reprise dos Senhores dos Anéis que ele confessou que era gay e eu apenas o olhei antes de acenar e dizer ‘Eu sabia e eu também sou’ e ele apenas sorriu para mim antes de voltar a assistir o filme e roubar um pouco da minha pipoca, recebendo um tapa forte em troca.

“Eu fico feliz com isso.” Ele diz lentamente quase envergonhado de fazer o trabalho de melhor amigo super protetor. “Mas não é muito cedo para se envolver com outro?” E tudo o que vejo no seu olhar é preocupação por mim e eu não posso deixar de sorrir com isso.

“Eu e Jongin não temos nada além de trocas de mensagens e algumas chamadas de vídeos.” Eu declaro para receber uma almofada amarela com o símbolo dos lakers na minha cara e um ‘AINDA’ do dumbo. “Mas apesar de todo o flerte barato da parte dele e da minha porque não sou nenhum bobo. A gente está indo devagar sabe, se conhecendo…” Eu deixo no ar e sorrio para Chanyeol.

“E...” Chanyeol provoca com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

“Só o tempo vai dizer.” Eu digo para ganhar outra almofada que desvio com o braço. “Mas se depender de mim eu vou passar a virada do ano beijando uma certa boca.” Eu digo e ganho um grito de Chanyeol que vira completamente para mim querendo saber todos os detalhes como uma menina no colegial, detalhes que eu lhe dou sem pensar duas vezes.

“Hoje cedo, Jongin disse que os meus lábios era de formato de cupido e que eles seriam perfeitos para passar os primeiros minutos de 2018 beijando.” E eu não posso deixar de sorrir largamente com o grito de Chanyeol e a memória que invade a minha mente da nossa ligação no início da manhã.

De como um Jongin cansado por trabalhar até a madrugada no seu bar com os cabelos um pouco úmido num pijama azul de tecido fino e botões parecia extremamente bonito e fofo para os meus olhos embaçados que acabara de acordar para mais um dia de trabalho enquanto o outro se preparava para dormir em sua cama com inúmeras cobertas de cor cinza pois essa era a sua cor favorita e era importante se manter aquecido enquanto dormia, segundo Jongin. E tudo o que eu poderia pensar era como o mais velho parecia com um ursinho grande sonolento que esperava o meu ‘boa noite’ antes de deitar.

Era para ser com mais uma chamada de voz sonolenta em que os dois estavam cansado o suficiente para não flertar ou fazer outra coisa além das perguntas habituais de como você dormiu, como foi a noite no bar ou simplesmente você está bem?. Perguntas que eram respondidas com frases simples ou sons monossilábico mas que apesar de tudo era uma forma de começar o seu dia de forma menos estressada enquanto me arrumava para o trabalho.

Era para ser só mais uma chamada de voz como as habituais porém quando eu ouvi a risada gostosa de Jongin sobre algo que eu disse mas que agora nem me lembrava, não fui capaz de segurar o meu sorriso estupidamente largo e o ‘Você está me fazendo sorrir, seu idiota’ para ganhar as palavras que fizeram o meu dia um pouco mais colorido e feliz.

_ “Você deveria sorrir mais. _ ” Jongin disse mas sem o tom de cantada barata em sua voz, apenas a simples afirmação de um fato. “ _ Seus lábios tem o formato de cupido, formando um pequeno coração quando você sorrir. Eles seriam lábios perfeitos para passar a virada do ano beijando-os e-” _

“-Eu queria ter essa honra.” Eu termino, encarando um Chanyeol que sorrir como um gato da Alice no país das maravilhas enquanto amassa uma das suas várias almofadas sem se importar para mais uma cesta feita por Kobe Bryant.

“Parece que ele está querendo mergulhar no seu sorriso,  _ literalmente _ .” Chanyeol afirma, balançando as suas sobrancelhas como forma de enfatizar as segundas intenções que Jongin têm sobre mim e eu apenas solto um som envergonhado.

“Mas será que eu posso confiar em suas reações?” Eu digo querendo saber a opinião do meu amigo.

“Bem, você deve pagar para ver.” Ele responde e eu tenho que revirar os olhos com a sua resposta estúpida. “Mas até lá porque não chama esse tão especial Kim Jongin para jantar com nós dois e o Minseok para que os seus amigos possam avaliar a índole do cara.” 

“Você vai dar uma de amigo super protetor idiota?” Eu pergunto já sabendo a resposta.

“É meu dever.” Ele diz indignado e agora é a minha vez de jogar uma almofada em sua cara.

  
  
  


“O que você vai fazer hoje a noite?” Eu pergunto após Jongin atender a minha chamada de vídeo enquanto termino de fechar a porta do meu apartamento, sem oi, boa noite ou como que você está? Pois já tive conversa o suficiente com Kim Jongin para me desapegar por esses por menores.

“Bem, eu iria trabalhar…” Ele diz um pouco confuso enquanto acaricia o pêlo do seu mais novo poodle que se chama Covid, seu presente de natal por Taemin. “Mas porquê?”

“Bem…” Eu começo acanhado com o seu olhar inquisidor sobre mim. “Eu queria saber se você queria jantar aqui pois os meus amigos querem te conhecer.” Eu digo um pouco rápido demais olhando para o pêlo ondulado e branco do pequeno filhote no colo de Jongin. “Mas você não precisa vim, porque você tem trabalho e apesar de você ser o seu chefe você não precisa faltar por mim. Então se você não quiser vim-”

“Kyungsoo.” Ele chama mas eu ignoro pois preciso deixar bem claro que eu não quero que ele largue as suas obrigações por mim.

“Tudo bem, eu entendo, eu deveria ser mais esperto em te perguntar antes e não em cima da hora-”

“Kyungsoo.” Ele diz mas eu continuo falando afinal eu não quero que ele deixe de trabalhar por um capricho meu.

“Agora são sete horas da noite e até eu preparar o jantar eu gastaria mais duas horas e-”

“KYUNGSOO.” Ele grita e eu paro para prestar atenção na sua figura sentada na tela do meu celular. “Eu vou, não precisa se preocupar.” Ele diz simplesmente com apenas a curva de um sorriso afetuoso em seus lábios pequenos e macios.

“Você vem?” Eu repito como um papagaio ainda um pouco em choque com a sua escolha.

“É claro que eu vou, eu sou o meu próprio chefe.” Ele se gaba e eu bufo. “Além de que eu prefiro mil vezes a sua presença do que a de alguns bêbados que pagam a minha conta.” 

“Você tem certeza, eu só estou te oferecendo a minha comida ao invés do meu dinheiro.” Eu ironizo mas as minhas bochechas estão queimando.

“A comida de um dos chefes formado em uma das melhores escolas culinárias do mundo que irá cozinhar especialmente para mim.” Ele implica e eu apenas o chamo de idiota antes de nos olharmos pela tela de nosso celulares e começarmos a rir.

“Eu te espero às 20:30, Kim Jongin. Não se atrase você tem que causar uma boa impressão para mim e os meus amigos.” Eu provoco em um tom de riso.

“Eu não vou, até logo.” Ele diz e me manda um beijo estralado antes de desligar.

  
  
  


“Você está bonito.” Minseok diz depois que eu abro a porta e deixo ele e Chanyeol entrar no meu apartamento sem se importar com o fato que os dois sempre vem no mesmo carro em nossas reuniões pois eles moram perto um do outro e isso é apenas uma questão de conveniência.

“Obrigado, como que você está?” Eu respondo a Xiumin e ignoro completamente o dumbo que me pergunta ‘O que tem de bom hoje cute pinguim?’ pois a gralha só pensa com a barriga.

“Um pouco curioso e divertido por essa jantar.” Minseok diz animado e eu nem preciso olhar para ele para saber que durante todo o caminho o dumbo o deu todo o discurso de como parecer intimidador para o ‘cara de olho nos lábios de coração do nosso cute pinguim’.

“Pois fique sabendo que eu afiei o meu conjunto de facas hoje.” Eu reviro os olhos com ‘Tô nem aí’ do Chanyeol e a risada gengival de Minseok.

“Você se arrumou muito para receber um simples convidado para o jantar…” Minseok diz enquanto marino o frango para a minha receita de Kaarangue que eu estou fazendo para o jantar dessa noite. “Até se perfumou.” Ele declara divertido enquanto olha para minha camisa social preta com o tecido solto que não marca a minha barriga saliente e cai até o meio da minhas coxas e um par de jeans preto que valoriza muito bem as minhas coxas e bunda.

“E você está sendo muito intrometido.” Eu o corto mas isso só faz com que um sorriso brota no cantos dos lábios do mais velho, Minseok está passando muito tempo ao lado de Chanyeol.

“Faz parte do manual de ser o seu amigo.” Ele zomba e é rápido de desviar do pano de prato que uso para bater em si e sai da cozinha rindo sentando no mesmo sofá que Chanyeol está para assistir algum programa enquanto termino de preparar os meus pratos.

  
  
  


Kim Jongin é pontual, nem um minuto atrasado ou adiantado quando aperta a campainha do meu apartamento e eu tenho que segurar as orelhas de dumbo de Chanyeol e empurra-lo para que seja eu a atender a porta para o meu convidado. E quando abro a porta não sou capaz de formar outro pensamento a não ser olhar para o homem em minha frente e ouvir o assobio de Minseok no fundo acompanhado com ‘Esse jantar vai ser divertido.’

Pois Kim Jongin levou muito a sério o conselho de impressionar a mim e meus amigos e veio a caráter para isso com a sua blusa de gola alta preta, calça sociais que contorna os lugares certos e sapatos brilhante que combina perfeitamente com as suas roupas de marcas. O homem na minha frente parece o Embaixador Global da Gucci com o seu casaco devidamente dobrado em seu antebraço esquerdo e uma garrafa de vinho na sua mão direita.

“Boa noite Kyungsoo, Chanyeol e Minseok. Posso entrar?” Ele pede educadamente com um sorriso que me faz ficar mudo ao olhar para si com toda a sua cortesia. E eu apenas aceno afastando da porta e batendo no idiota do meu amigo com o queixo caído para que ele dei espaço para Jongin passar enquanto ouço a gargalhada de Minseok que olha a cena achando muito divertido todo o entretenimento.

“Espero que trouxe um vinho adequado para jantar.” Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso divertido em seus lábios quando me entrega a garrafa e eu apenas sorrio olhando para o rótulo ainda sem acreditar que um homem como Kim Jongin veio bater na minha porta para jantar comigo com um bom vinho.

“É uma boa escolha de vinho vai combinar perfeitamente com o Kaarangue que fiz.” Eu digo, olhando para ele com um leve rubor.

“Bem essa é a primeira vez que eu como Kaarangue.” Ele tenta repetir o nome do prato mas o som sai confuso dos seus lábios fazendo com que eu solto uma pequena risada.

“Espero que goste da comida.” Eu digo com um leve sorriso em meus lábios para ser retribuído igualmente com a ação dos seus lábios vermelhos pequenos.

“Eu tenho certeza que eu vou amar.” E há insinuações no seu tom.

“Vamos.” Eu seguro em seu antebraço e o conduzo até a cozinha, fazendo ele sentar na cadeira ao meu lado ficando a frente de Chanyeol que está sentado ao lado de minseok. 

“Bem, acho que ninguém precisa de apresentação aqui.” Eu digo, lançando um olhar muito esclarecedor para Chanyeol se comportar ou senão estaremos tendo uma conversa com os meus punhos depois. “Eu vou abrir o vinho e não atacam a comida antes de eu voltar. E sim, Chanyeol essa ultima mensagem é para você.” Eu ameaço e o idiota tem a audácia de brincar com a sua vida ao dizer ‘Eu faço o que eu quiser.’.

“O cheiro parece bom eu nunca comi um prato assim.” Jongin inicia o assunto e eu sou grato o suficiente por ter Minseok como amigo para responde-lo ao invés de colocar uma careta de amigo-bravo-que-parece-estar-tendo-um-derrame no rosto como Chanyeol.

“É um prato japonês.” Minseok explica com um pequeno sorriso enquanto termino de tirar a rolha da garrafa de vinho e procuro taças adequadas para levar até a mesa. “ É uma variação de frango frito só que uma receita em japonês.”

“Woo é frango frito!” O moreno exclama feliz e eu não consigo parar o pequeno sorriso em meu rosto. “Eu amo frango frito!!!” Ele recita o fato com devoção e ouço a risada de Minseok com a sua fala. “Eu não estou brincando, eu realmente amo muito frango frito se pudesse eu comeria apenas frango frito pelo resto da minha vida.” Ele diz com a uma empolgação que eu ouvi muitas vezes nas nossas chamadas de voz.

“Eu pensei que você tinha alguma descedência asiática pelo sobrenome e até mesmo os traços do seu rosto?” Minseok questiona enquanto volto a sentar na mesma com as taças e a garrafa de vinho em minhas mãos.

“Minha mãe biológica era coreana mas ela morreu quando eu era criança e eu sei apenas algumas coisas em coreano. Desde então eu morei em orfanatos antes de ser adotado pela a minha mãe e o meu pai Lee.” Jongin confessa com um pequeno sorriso e eu lhe envio um pequeno olhar de que ele não precisa se explicar para aplacar a curiosidade dos meus amigos.

“Estar tudo bem perguntar.” Ele diz olhando para mim e meus amigos. “Eu fui adotado aos 14 anos e os Lee são para mim a minha família, foi eles que me ajudaram a serem fluentes em português pois eles têm parentes que moram no Brasil.” Ele diz e isso parece despertar o interesse de Chanyeol.

“Você é fluente em português?” Ele pergunta enquanto dou o sinal que eles podem começar a comer e Chanyeol é o primeiro a avançar na comida.

“O meu português é um pouco arranhado quando falo mas consigo traduzir textos de forma mais precisa. Eu fiz um ano de intercâmbio no segundo ano da minha faculdade no Rio de Janeiro.” Ele sorrir para Chanyeol antes de continuar. “A cultura brasileira é tão rica e diversa que é impossível não se apaixonar.” Ele diz com reverência e quando olho para o meu amigo vejo que ele já se animou para ouvir sobre tudo que Kim Jongin tem a dizer sobre o Brasil.

“Isso está maravilhoso.” Jongin diz olhando para mim depois de finalmente conseguir provar a minha comida com as perguntas que Chanyeol o faz sobre o Brasil. “Você tem mãos divinas.” Ele diz olhando para mim com o seu tom de voz doce que derrete as minhas bochechas em um vermelho vivo.

“Obrigado.” Digo sem graça pois ainda não conseguir se acostumar com a quantidade de elogio que Jongin me oferece.

“Eu que agradeço.” Ele diz piscando para mim antes de voltar a prestar a atenção ao monólogo que Chanyeol faz sobre algo referente a diversidade artística e de produção sobre o Sertanejo que ele está explorando no seu artigo, enquanto Jongin come o máximo da minha comida antes de ser perturbado pelas várias perguntas intermináveis do meu melhor amigo.

E quando eu desvio os olhos, eu me deparo com o brilho de aprovação de meu mais novo amigo com olhos que diz que está feliz por mim e que já aprova o meu caso indefinido com Kim Jongin. E tudo o que eu posso fazer é bebericar um pouco do meu vinho enquanto acompanho a conversa entre Park Chanyeol e o homem ao meu lado.

Chanyeol parece feliz em finalmente conversar com outra pessoa sobre um assunto que ambos entendem e pelo sorriso que rasga todo o seu rosto quando Jongin responde que Alcione é uma das maiores vozes do samba brasileiro, eu tenho certeza que ele já aprovou completamente Kim Jongin para o meu mais novo namorado ou o que deus quiser, apenas com a análise do seu gosto musical.

E assim se passa todo o jantar com perguntas estranhas que eu não entendo por parte de Chanyeol sobre sertanejo e a cultura brasileira, uma conversa de quais exercícios e equipamentos de academia são melhores para malhar cada parte do corpo entre Jongin e Minseok que parecem extremamente empenhado em argumentar sobre os seus diferentes pontos de vista. E elogios, olhares e pequenos toques de mãos que Jongin deixa intencionalmente acontecer entre nós dois em todo o jantar.

É só depois de duas horas de conversa, risadas e sorrisos compartilhados entre nós quatro que consigo fechar a porta do meu apartamento e acompanhar Jongin até o seu carro em uma despedida sem os olhares enxeridos dos meus amigos.

“Obrigado pelo jantar.” Jongin fala quando descemos pelo elevador. “Eu realmente amei a sua gastronomia, você vai ser um chefe incrível.” Ele elogia com o mais leve sorriso no canto dos seus lábios.

“Só a comida que você gostou?” Eu provoco querendo ouvir mais do que sai da sua boca.

“Eu queria dar a devida atenção a comida antes de que as minhas palavras só professa-se o quão lindo e deslumbrante você está nessa noite.”

“Você é tão brega.” Eu rebato com o mesmo sorriso provocador dos seus lábios. “Um conquistador barato.”

“Gosto de pensar que sou apenas confiante.” Ele diz andando na minha frente para abrir o portão do prédio para que eu passasse primeiro. “E um cavalheiro.”

“E o que fez com que você se sinta tão confiante?” Eu pergunto caminhando ao seu lado, olhando para o homem que não tira os seus olhos da minha figura.

“Talvez ter um homem como você segurando as minhas mãos.” Ele diz entrelaçando as nossas mãos. “Um homem muito lindo.” Ele acrescenta com o tom convencido.

“Kim Jongin você é muito brega.” Eu digo, apertando nossas mãos até parar ao lado do seu Audi A3 preto.

“E você está com frio.” Ele repara quando arrepio com o vento frio e gelado da noite e com movimento firmes e claros, ele separa nossas mãos para desdobrar o seu casaco em seu antebraço e colocar em cima dos meus ombros. “Você pode ficar doente.” 

“Você é bom demais para ser verdade.” Eu digo balançando a minha cabeça sem olhar para ele.

“Hey.” Ele sussurra para mim e sinto o seus dedos em meu queixo em um pedido mudo para que eu olho para ele. “Eu tenho vários defeitos e quero que você conhece cada um deles.” Ele sorrir para mim, enervando-me com todo o carinho e promessa em seus olhos.

“Mas agora tudo o que eu quero fazer é te beijar.” 

E Kim Jongin choca os nossos lábios com um carinho e calor que apenas ele pode me proporcionar, deixando-me tonto e mole em seus braços fortes que me apoia enquanto explorarmos a boca um do outro com movimentos calmos e deliciosos até que não haja ar em nossos pulmões.

“Você tem sorte de beijar bem.” Eu digo olhando para o seu sorriso convencido. “Seu conquistador barato.” Eu sussurro em seus lábios para roubá-los novamente em um beijo apaixonado.


	7. Infiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Infiel- Marília Mendonça

“Eu aprovo.” Chanyeol diz assim que eu fecho a porta do meu apartamento com lábios vermelhos e o casaco de Jongin nos meus ombros, este último com a desculpa brega que eu deveria devolvê-lo no nosso próximo encontro.

“Eu também.” Xiumin diz com um leve sorriso assim como Chanyeol. “Acho que eu nunca pensei que viria Do Kyungsoo corar com apenas um sorrisinho.” Ele zomba e eu apenas pisco com a audácia que Kim Minseok vem manifestando nestes últimos dias.

“Ele até parece um cupido com rosto corado e um sorriso bobo com os seus famosos lábios em formato de coração.” Chanyeol debocha e os dois homens em minha frente começam a rir de mim.

“ _ Jongin-ah, você aceita um pedaço da minha receita de torta de caramelo que eu acabei de assar? _ ” Chanyeol imita a minha voz em um tom esganiçado.

“ _ Claro que aceito Chefe Kyungsoo, sua comida é maravilhosa para comer apenas uma única vez. _ ” Minseok entra na brincadeira ignorando os meus punhos fechados com as chacotas entre dois.

“ _ Para você é apenas Kyung _ -AIIIII” Chanyeol grita com o tapa estralado que eu dou nas costas dos dois enquanto Minseok sussurra a respeito da minha mão pesada. “Pra que essa violência Soo-Soo do meu coração e porque o seu conquistador barato foi embora?” Ele provoca para se arrepender logo depois.

Errou feio, errou rude Chanyeol.

E eu nem preciso dizer nenhuma palavra pois quando a última palavra sai da sua boca, a sua expressão transforma de deboche para terror e sua próxima ação é começar correr para se colocar atrás do meu sofá em uma tentativa fútil de fugir da porrada que eu vou enfiar em sua bunda mucha.

“Não adianta correr dumbo.” Eu digo andando em sua direção, arregaçando as mangas da minha camisa.

“Só porque sua barriga te impede de correr, seu gordo?” Chanyeol desafia com o seu corpo tremendo com a forma que a sua boca grande continua brincando com a morte.

“Você está morto.” Eu digo antes de socar juízo na mente do meu melhor amigo.

  
  
  


“Você dormiu bem?” Um Jongin sonolento que termina a frase em um bochecho me questiona depois que eu aceito a sua chamada de vídeo.

“Bem eu descansei o suficiente para enfrentar o meu turno dobrado e ir passar a virada do ano em seu bar.” Eu digo sentando na minha cama recém arrumada depois de me vestir para mais um dia de trabalho.

O restaurante em que trabalho está com falta de funcionários já que muitos tiraram suas férias no final do ano, época em que grande parte das famílias ricas de Boston encomenda as suas ceias e buffets no final do ano. E se eu não fosse um funcionário recém contratado eu iria fazer exatamente o mesmo pois a cozinha do restaurante Elyxion passou de uma viagem do inferno para o purgatório.

Erros não eram permitidos, as pausas eram cuidadosamente cronometrados por meu chefe e, imperiosamente, o sabor da comida deve estar impecável, caso contrário você estaria nas melhores hipóteses desempregado no final do dia. Era um trabalho cansativo mentalmente e fisicamente porém eu o amava e sabia a cada dia que deitava na cama que era isso que eu queria fazer pelo resto da vida.

E era esse desafio diário de provar-se e construir novas habilidades gastronômicas que me fazia acordar às 06:00hs, enfrentar o metrô na hora do rush e entrar na cozinha do Elyxion para conhecer os pontos turístico do purgatório até as 20:00hs.

“Você tem certeza que quer aparecer por aqui? Você parece cansado.” Jongin diz e eu percebo que sua mandíbula trava com a sua evidente preocupação comigo e isso faz brotar um brilho de carinho em meu olhar.

“E passar a virada do ano dormindo?” Eu brinco mas toda a minha expressão corporal demonstra afeto com a imagem do homem sentado em sua cama na minha tela do celular.

“Bem se você quiser você pode dormir no meu apartamento já que ele fica perto do bar e descansar ao invés de aguentar toda agitação de um bar cheio de bêbados escandalosos.” Jongin propõem com o seu sorriso manhoso.

“Então toda essa sua preocupação é para me levar para sua cama na virada do ano?” Eu questiono sorrindo para ele.

“Eu te oferecia o meu quarto de hóspede mas se você desejar a minha cama eu posso compartilhá-la com você.” Ele diz piscando para mim pela tela do meu celular.

“Eu aceitaria apenas se você dormisse no sofá.” Eu digo levantando o meu queixo com arrogância para olhar o sorriso que desenha nos cantos dos seus lábios.

“Então eu teria que me parabenizar por comprar um sofá confortável.” Ele diz suspirando em um fingimento que arranca o mais leve sorriso do meu rosto, para depois continuar com uma expressão séria. “Mas você sabe, eu não tentaria algo com alguém que parece um cosplay do L por conta de suas olheiras.” 

“Eu sei.” Eu digo, acenando para ele.

Pois se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com as nossas conversas é que apesar de todas as cantadas idiotas, frases bregas e postura confiante; Kim Jongin nunca iria tomar um passo se não tivesse certeza de que eu queria exatamente o mesmo que ele. 

Ele era respeitoso demais para que depois do nosso segundo beijo me afastar com cuidado e perguntar se ele foi longe demais com as suas sobrancelhas quase se encontrando em uma postura tensa e séria. Jongin era um cavalheiro que precisou ouvir um “Seu eu não quisesse ser beijado eu teria te dado um soco e não um segundo beijo, seu idiota!” para tomar a iniciativa de roubar um terceiro beijo.

“Mas você vai vim?” Ele pergunta com a sua tentativa ridícula em tentar disfarçar a sua expectativa por uma resposta positiva, com a sua total concentração direcionada em brincar com a fronha de um dos seus vários travesseiros em sua cama. 

“Eu vou.” Eu solto depois de sufocá-lo com o meu silêncio ao ponto dele desviar o seu olhar de seu travesseiro para me olhar rapidamente para logo em seguida focar toda a sua atenção na fronha de seus travesseiros. “Mas primeiro eu vou passar um tempo no bar antes ganhar uma carona para dormir em seu quarto de hóspede.”

“Você tem certeza de que não quer dividir a cama comigo?” Ele diz olhando para mim através das telas de nossos celulares. “Ela é muito confortável.” Ele ressalta me fazendo sorrir com a sua atuação barata de me convencer.

“Prefiro deixar você dormir com os seus oito travesseiros.” Eu acrescento para provocá-lo.

“São dez e isso é realmente uma pena, irei sentir sozinho por não ter você aqui.”

“Você não pode sentir falta daquilo que nunca teve.” Eu digo a verdade.

“Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso imaginar a sensação de dormir abraçado com você e desejar que isso se torne realidade.” E eu sei que isso é sincero e verdadeiro pois Kim Jongin não quer algo que dure uma única noite, ele quer mais que isso.

“Talvez um dia você descobre como é essa sensação.” Eu insinuo pois apesar de todo o desastre do meu antigo relacionamento eu quero um novo começo, um novo relacionamento e Kim Jongin parece ser alguém certo para isso. “Até lá você terá que dormir abraçado com os seus travesseiros.” Mas isso não quer dizer que eu iria facilitar para ele.

“Você é um homem mal, Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin declara com um pequeno sorriso enquanto balança a cabeça. “Um homem que chegará atrasado no trabalho se perder o trem que sai em quinze minutos.” Jongin avisa e ri quando eu solto um ‘Merda’ alto, antes de correr para pegar a minha bolsa e correr até a estação de metrô

“Eu te vejo nesta noite, kyungsoo.” Ele diz graciosamente como um perfeito cavalheiro. “Esteja maldosamente lindo para mim.” E desliga.

  
  


Branco.

Essa seria a cor que eu vestiria durante a virada de ano, segundo Park Chanyeol a cor das roupas significava o que você desejava para o novo ano e o branco significa paz, harmonia e pureza para seguir em frente e desfazer das energias ruins passadas, renovando a vida.

E isso era o que eu desejava, paz para seguir em frente e dar boas-vindas para uma nova etapa de minha vida diferente daquela marcada pela agitação de lidar com as responsabilidades de ser um estudante de gastronomia e um estagiário de um dos mais famosos restaurante de Boston, e um chifrudo que terminou um longo relacionamento após a descoberta da traição.

O novo Do Kyungsoo que eu vestia com uma camiseta de botões brancas, cueca branca, calça jeans em um azul claro quase branco e tênis também branco desejava um novo recomeço, um novo início e para isso eu precisava deixar o passado e focar no meu presente e futuro porque quem cisca para trás é galinha.

Porém, mesmo com todo esse desejo de mudança eu possuia o mesmo corpo, as mesmas olheiras enegrecidas e os quilos que me colocava no grupo de pessoas com sobrepeso, eu sabia que nenhuma mudança radical faria com que eu me tornasse um homem alto, loiro, magro e com um pacote de seis gominhos definidos no abdômen como um certo puto oxigenado que seguia perfeitamente os padrões implícitos para se considerável um homem gay atraente.

Talvez fosse por não se enquadrar nesses padrões que fez com que o Cosplay de Louva-Deus me deixasse por um homem mais carinhoso, esteticamente atrativo e que não gritava e socava o seu estômago quando ele fosse um completo babaca. Contudo eu sabia que foi por eu não me encaixar-se nesses padrões que fez com que Kim Jongin sentisse atraído por mim afinal eu não era cego e sabia muito bem que o moreno amava o meu corpo com todos os seus quilos a mais.

Eu sabia que quando eu me abaixei para retirar a torta de caramelo do forno no jantar de sábado seus olhos estavam em minha bunda empinada e cheia em minha calça jeans 46, eu via que ele adorava arrumar desculpas ridículas para colocar suas mãos em minha cintura macia e apertá-la, e eu experimentei em primeira mão o quanto ele gostava de agarrar com força a minha bunda com os seus dedos e trazê-la em sua direção enquanto roubava todo o meu ar e gemia em minha boca.

Jongin gostava de mim do jeito que eu era, foi ele que colocou mais um pedaço de torta no meu prato e pediu para eu comer um pouco mais ao invés de me olhar com olhos julgadores quando eu me movia para encher o meu prato pela segunda vez. Foi Jongin que não parava de elogiar o quão bonito eu estava mesmo usando blusa e calça moletom com o seu sorriso bobo e natural ao invés de me perguntar se eu tinha engordado um pouco mais com uma expressão séria e fechada.

Era Kim Jongin que me fazia sentir confortável, lindo, gostoso e especial com as suas frases bregas ou olhares perdidos em alguma parte do meu corpo, ou simplesmente com o seu jeito afobado de argumentar inutilmente que os Lakers só ganharam a NBA de 2010 apenas pela péssima administração dos árbitros que apitaram os jogos da finais. E quando viu que não ganharia nada mais que a minha risada de escárnio, desligou na minha cara para dez minutos depois ligar novamente pedindo desculpa com os seus lábios unidos e cenho cerrado que gritava orgulho ferido para mim.

Era Kim Jongin que me ouvia todo o meu monólogo longo e extenso de quais receitas eu tinha feita naquele dia e como eu queria matar o meu chefe em cinquenta e uma maneiras diferentes ao invés de fugir para o quarto com uma desculpa de cansaço. Era ele que mesmo cansado de uma noite de trabalho me acordava e desejava um Bom dia e um ótimo dia de trabalho.

E era Kim Jongin que eu queria em meu 2018 e para ter isso eu precisaria me despedir e por um fim nas memórias de um amor do passado.

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo.”A voz estática e grave que ressoava o meu nome toda a vez que ele atendia foi repetida novamente mas dessa vez havia uma pontada de surpresa como se ele não esperava a minha ligação.

“Como que você está?” Eu pergunto sentado em meu sofá olhando para a sala vazia e escura enquanto seguro o celular em meu ouvido com a ligação em andamento.

“Eu estou bem… apenas surpreso com a sua ligação.” E dessa vez sua voz é um pouco mais alta enquanto ele se afasta da música alta e das vozes altas do lugar que estava.

“Porque?” Eu pergunto cinicamente. “Não esperava que o seu ex te ligasse para desejar um feliz ano-novo depois de encontrar você transando com o seu puto oxigenado em nossa antiga cama” Eu digo e minha voz corta com o ressentimento que eu ainda guardo.

“Ele se chama Luhan.” O outro diz com uma raiva contida me fazendo rir.

“Eu chamo pelo nome quem eu sei que merece respeito, Cosplay de Louva-Deus.” Eu cuspo ácido. “ E vocês dois merecem muito menos que isso.”

“Eu me pergunto como que um dia eu pude amar de você.” E sua voz contém um sarcasmo que ainda machuca o meu coração. “Você é tão respondão e chato.” E isso fere ainda mais aquela parte do meu coração que ainda se importa com a opinião daquele homem. “Luhan não é assim.”

“Então deixe-me adivinhar o puto oxigenado-” E ignoro completamente o ‘Nome dele é Luhan’ do desgraçado do meu ex. “-educado, bonito e carinhoso. Algo que eu nunca fui.” E minhas palavras são rápidas com a minha raiva. “Mas você deve saber que não fui eu que tomei o primeiro passo e ficou me perseguindo para um segundo de atenção então não seja uma vadia ingrata em cuspir no prato que comeu.” Eu rosno.

“Um prato com uma carne bastante gordurosa.” Sehun recita o fato e tudo que eu consigo pensar é como Jongin nunca sonharia em dizer algo tão baixo como aquilo para mim. “O gato comeu a sua língua, Kyungsoo. Não é você que diz que a verdade doí em ser ouvida?”

“Isso é porque eu não dediquei toda a minha atenção para o seu ego frágil e lamber o seu pau pequeno como o seu querido amante.” Eu digo com uma voz baixa, levantando para olhar o teto do apartamento querendo saber como que cinco anos de relacionamento terminou assim.

“Isso doeu.” Ele admite e minha risada sai quebradiça no silêncio do meu apartamento vazio.

“Encontrar você com outro na nossa cama doeu mais.” Eu declaro e um silêncio de ressentimento e culpa se segue.

“Eu só queria que você fosse sincero comigo.” Eu transformo em palavras algo que assombra a minha mente desde aquela noite que a verdade foi arremessada violentamente na minha cara. “Eu queria que você fosse homem o suficiente para olhar na minha cara e pedir o fim daquilo que já foi um nós.” Eu suspiro balançando a cabeça tentando tirar a imagem da nossa cama gemendo e balançando com as investidas de Sehun. “Eu queria que você fosse honesto mas você nunca foi.” 

“Desculpa por tudo.” Ele diz finalmente e os meus lábios se contorcem em sorriso machucado com o seu primeiro pedido real de desculpa por toda a situação pois eu começo aquele homem demais para saber como a sua voz modulava em um pedido de desculpa sincero.

“Isso não vai fazer parar de doer menos.” Eu digo a verdade que doí ser ouvida.

“Eu sei.” E seu murmurar é quase inaudível.

“Você sabe alguém especial me disse que ‘Ano novo, vida nova, amores novos…’” Eu digo com um sorriso um pouco menos mecânico e doloroso mesmo que a ferida do meu coração ainda pulsa dolorosamente. “E eu quero este esse recomeço sem você.” Eu digo com uma voz firme pois apesar das rachaduras em meu chão eu ainda não desisti.

“Eu não quero mas te ver, eu não quero saber nada sobre você pois você não merece que eu te chamo pelo nome. Você não merece nenhuma gota de consideração por minha parte.” E o seu silêncio me diz tudo o que eu preciso dizer o quão dolorosa foram as minhas palavras. “Mesmo assim eu não te odeio pois uma parte de mim sempre vai olhar para aquele Sehun-” E minha voz se quebra ao dizer o seu nome com a tomada de ar que eu tomo antes de recomeçar. 

“Aquele antigo homem que teve todas as minhas vezes e que esteve lá por mim quando mais precisei, vai ser sempre lembrado com carinho e amor.” Eu declaro. “Você deveria se sentir envergonhado que a minha última lembrança sua fosse de um homem covarde saindo com as malas arrumadas as pressas do meu apartamento pois foi medroso e cruel com uma pessoa que só queria o melhor para você. E ainda quer.” E ouço o seu som machucado do outro da linha.

“Eu não vou te esquecer mas eu vou superar tudo o que você já significou para mim.” Eu afirmo para o meu ouvinte silencioso. “Pode demorar meses, anos ou até mesmo uma pequena quantidade de dias.” E um sorriso aponta em meus lábios ao lembrar-se de um certo garçon moreno bonito. “Mas eu vou porque eu mereço um amor maior que um dia você foi capaz em me dar.”

“Eu espero que você supere e siga em frente, sem arrependimento.” E as palavras anunciadas do outro lado da linha são ditas com uma cautela ferida por um homem que nunca mediu as suas palavras durante cinco anos de relacionamento.

“Eu vou.” Eu afirmo com absoluta certeza pois eu não tenho dúvidas disso. “Mas e você será que você se arrependerá de amar o puto oxigenado?”

“Luhan me ama.” Ele afirma rápido demais, de maneira tão mentirosa que um sorriso maldoso cresce em minha boca.

“Não, você o ama mas ele não retribui os seus sentimentos.” Eu revelo e o sua falta de resposta confirma o fato que eu foi trocado por um homem que não retribui o seu amor. “O que você vai fazer quando o seu Luhan quiser a emoção de ser o amante secreto que transa na cama do namorado idiota antes dele chegar cansado em seu apartamento?” Eu questiono com todo o meu veneno. “Quando ele se entediar de brincar de namoradinhos apaixonados com você?”

“Luhan nunca faria isso comigo.” Ele responde com o seu tom agressivo. “Eu confio nele.”

“Eu também confiava em você para nunca me trair.” E dessa vez ele não tem resposta para isso. “Feliz Ano Novo Cosplay de Louva-Deus.” Eu desejo maldosamente antes de desligar a ligação e bloquear o seu número definitivamente no meu celular e da minha vida.


	8. Curto Circuito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Curto Circuito- Mumuzinho

“Você parece um anjo divino.” Jongin diz depois de mim desidratar com o seu olhar em todo o meu corpo depois de entrar na sua barra Vestindo minhas roupas brancas e seu casaco cinza grande e quente da Gucci.

O moreno ignora completamente como palavras do outro homem que estava conversando enquanto eu olha para segui-lo e segui em minha direção e me elogio sobre como fico lindo usando branco e seu casaco. Quando você repara como minhas bochechas com toda a sua atenção exclusiva, ele sorri para mim de forma radiante.

“Você está angeligamente deslumbrante.” Ele abaixa para sussurrar no meu ouvido esquerdo enquanto coloca a sua mão direita na minha cintura em cima da minha camiseta branca. “Tão lindo para os meus olhos.” Ele diz com o seu sorriso conquistador.

"E você é conquistador barato." Eu sussurro envergonhado com toda a atenção que algumas pessoas do bar nos dão. “Um conquistador barato vestido de vermelho.” Eu repito e levanto a minha cabeça olhando arrogantemente para o seu sorriso deslumbrante que mantém o meu coração aquecido.

"E cheio de amor para te dar." Ele diz e apenas pisca para mim com o 'Idiota' que eu respondo. “Mas eu escolhi usar vermelho pois desejo amor para o meu 2018.” E sua mão aperta a minha cintura enquanto ele me encara intensamente. "O seu amor para ser mais preciso."

“Então você não deve apenas desejar.” Eu digo com desafio e petulância. "Você deve conquistar-lo com tudo o que você tem." 

"Eu sei." Jongin diz e abaixa a cabeça para capturar minha boca em um breve momento molhado na sua língua habilitada, separando os lábios para depois de se afastar. "E eu vou." Ele promete.

“Então eu devo esperar para ver.” Eu digo um pouco envolvido por agir assim em público, mas sem arrependimento.

"Venha". Ele diz que está puxando minha cintura com carinho para que eu ande ao seu lado com sua mão direita repousando exatamente no mesmo local. "Eu quero que você conhece uma pessoa." Ele diz e me leva na direção de uma barra de banco em que um homem que eu confunda como dono de barra na noite de natal mexicana no seu celular mas quando ver nós dois chegando desbloqueia uma tela para soltar um pequeno sorriso divertido em todas as posições .

“Kyungsoo quer que você conheça Lee Taemin ou meu irmão mais novo.” Ele diz e seus olhos transmitem uma mensagem clara do melhor Taemin se comporta. "Taemin esse é Kyungsoo."

“Então finalmente eu conheci o famoso Kyungsoo depois de ouvir muito sobre o quão bonito, especial e apaixonado você é.” Ele diz sorrir diabolicamente para mim como se dissesse que irmão mais novo ele tinha a obrigação de complicar a vida do seu irmão mais velho.

“Taemin…” Jongin alerta, mas eu e outro estamos muito divertido em fazer com que ou mais velho fique constrangido.

“ _Ele é tão lindooooooo_ .” Taemin tenta imitar uma voz profunda do seu irmão me fazendo sorrir divertido com sua imitação de péssima. “ _Porque Deus tinha que colocar tanta beleza para uma única pessoa_ ” E o novo novo de três seguros ou o seu rosto com duas mãos e imita um suspeito de amor colegial. “ _A bunda dele é tão grande, eu queria abrir com_ -”

“LEE TAEMIN” Jongin grita horrorizado todo vermelho e eu não sou capaz de segurar a minha risada alta. “Eu falei para você não fazer nada disso !!!” 

"Mas você é tão sentimental." Taemin zomba mostrando um coração formado pelo seu dedo polegar e indicador.

"Ele tem razão você é um brega sentimental." Eu digo com minha voz irregular e grave pelos riscos que atravessam a minha boca quando falo.

"Só para você." Jongin responde, piscando para mim e isso só faz com que eu e o Taemin iniciem a rir novamente.

“Ele é tão idiota quando ele faz isso.” Taemin urra entre as suas risadas.

"Eu sei." Eu digo entre os meus risos, mas toda vez que eu olho para o rosto de Jongin, sou incapaz de segurar uma nova onda de risada. “Mas eu acho fofo.” Eu digo sorrindo com todos os dentes para Jongin e vendo uma forma que ele me olha como um bobo apaixonado apenas para mim.

"Vocês são tão melosos." Taemin fala e reproduz um som de vômito quando vê a forma que seu irmão me abraça por trás e deposita ou seu queixo no meu ombro. E eu posso apenas sorrir alegremente para ele.

“Não olhe muito senão você vai ficar cego.” Eu brinco com ele com minha voz divertida.

“MEUS OLHOS !!!” Ele atua de forma escandalosa, tocando os olhos de quem foi queimado na cena em sua frente e eu posso ouvir o bufo de Jongin e o seu 'Bem-feito' no meu ouvido.

"Vamos Soo." Jongin diz movendo o seu pescoço de forma que eu consigo ver o seu pequeno sorriso e o apelido faz com que o meu sorriso divertido se torna algo mais elegante. É a primeira vez que ele me chama por um apelido de carinhoso. "Deixa esse cego estúpido sofrer."

"Isso é maldade Jongin-ah." Eu digo e vejo os seus olhos brilharam com uma forma que eu chamo ou nome. “Até logo Taemin, um feliz ano novo para você.” Eu desejo sinceramente e o homem mais novo apenas sorrir como se tiver satisfeito com alguma coisa que apenas ele saiba.

“Um feliz ano novo cheio de paz e amor para o casal mais meloso de todos.” Taemin declara e eu apenas aceno com bochechas quentes antes de arrastar Jongin para uma mesa que está enviada Minseok e Chanyeol.

* * *

“Então os pombinhos finalmente chegarão.” Chanyeol diz com o seu sorriso emburrado. "Pensei que você já tinha esquecido dos amigos." Ele recupera e apenas revira os olhos do drama queen que é Park Chanyeol.

"Quanto ele já bebeu?" Eu pergunto para Minseok que bebe uma dessas bebidas frutadas que contém mais vodka que fruta, sentando na cadeira em frente de Chanyeol com Jongin ao meu lado que inclui meus amigos com um pequeno sorriso divertido e um simples feliz ano novo que Chanyeol se recupera com um preço de texto emburrado.

“Apenas três cervejas.” Minseok diz e termina de beber todo o líquido para começar a beber outro coquetel sem mostrar nenhum sinal de ser afetado pelo álcool mesmo que o seu lado da mesma esteja apenas cheio por copos vazios. “Ele falou que tinha resistência para beber mas eu não acredito.” E Xiumin apenas franze o cenho com 'Seu mentiroso, seu nariz vai crescer!' de um Chanyeol dramático.

“De qualquer maneira confisca sua carteira e chaves para o Taemin, pois ele cairá na minha casa essa noite.” Minseok diz e eu apenas concordo.

O Minseok fez uma coisa certa, pois o Chanyeol pode ter uma resistência mediana para álcool não tanto quanto a minha e mais baixa que o Minseok que apenas algumas cervejas ou dumbo, pode transformar uma pessoa insuportável, birrento e dramática. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu testei minha paciência para não julgar meu amigo, quando ele cismava quem tinha que fazer alguma loucura.

“Você fez certo, ele tem resistência ao álcool, mas a tendência é que cada gole ou dumbo se torne maior rainha do drama na face da terra. Se você precisar de um grupo de sociedade para impedir que o filme corra como três madrugada, não se preocupe apenas faça, ele já está acostumado a pegar bêbado. Minseok que apenas acena para mim. 

Você conhece Lee Taemin? Jongin pergunta sorrindo para Minseok e veja mais de mim para passar o braço nas minhas costas para descansar a sua mão na minha cintura.

"Sim, ele é um amigo de um primo meu." Minseok diz e quando um garçom chega com duas porções de batata frita, ele coloca na frente do Chanyeol que desfaz uma cara gravada para comer como bochechas com comida. "Porque? Você conhece ele?”

"Ele é meu irmão." Jongin diz e Minseok engasga-se com o que ele toma como palavras de Jongin enquanto o moreno pede que os garçons trazem algumas porções de comida para uma mesa por conta da casa e sem demora.

“Então foi por isso que ele pediu o número de Kyungsoo para ele?” E eu estou surpreso ao passar o que foi fornecido como minhas informações para Jongin foi o meu amigo.

“Como você sai dando o meu número para os outros?” Você pergunta com cara fechada para o meu amigo enquanto rouba algumas batatas fritas de Chanyeol sem importar com seus protestos. Entretanto, parte de mim estar feliz com quem fez isso é a mesma parte que faz com que eu encontre ainda mais os braços de Jongin procurando uma posição mais confortável que seja encontrada rapidamente.

“A ressaca eu sou capaz de fazer tudo para não ter acesso às mensagens e vincular insistentes a qualquer pessoa.” Minseok diz antes de virar mais um tiro de tequila. “Além disso, dá para parar de ser meloso na minha frente?”

“Esse é o seu castigo para passar o meu número para estranho.” Eu digo e rio com o beijo estralado que Jongin me dá na minha bochecha apenas por implicação do meu amigo.

"Você deveria me agradecer." Minseok diz com um tom repulsivo.

“Bem, eu agradeço. Muito Obrigado. Jongin falou olhando para mim. "Obrigado por me dar uma chance de conhecer ainda mais esse homem maravilhoso." E os seus olhos contém um brilho de reverência e carinho que me faz ficar completamente sem graça.

"Para ser tão brega." Eu empurro o seu rosto para que ele olhe para outra direção, mas não faça nenhum movimento para sair do seu abraço.

“Eles são tão melosos.” Chanyeol diz com uma careta, enchendo a mão com mais batata.

“Completamente. Dar até vontade de vomitar. Minseok adiciona com sua voz de nojo.

E eu apenas sorrio feliz para meus amigos que olham com seus olhares estimados por mim.

* * *

“Eu liguei para o Cosplay de Louva-Deus antes de vir para cá.” Eu admito para Minseok depois que apenas nós dois ficamos sozinhos. Jongin foi ajudar o seu irmão a preparar algumas bebidas e Chanyeol foi perturbar outros bêbados para ouvir sobre sua desilusão amorosa e usar isso em seu artigo.

“VOCÊ FEZ O QUE ???” Minseok grita mas ninguém se importa em olhar para nossa direção, já passou das 23hs e o pessoal está ocupado demais em cantar Recaídas de Henrique e Juliano para se importar com mais um grito aleatório no bar. Além disso, até conversar é preciso elevar a voz para ouvir.

“Eu não acredito que você está ligando para aquele desgraçado depois de tudo ou aquele filho da puta fez com você.” O rosto continua com raiva de Minseok com bochechas coloridas pelo vermelho da cachaça e faz rir sem importar como o Minseok fica ainda mais com vida. Afinal a culpa não é minha se ele parece um esquilo raivo.

“Eu não pedi para voltar atrás.” Eu esclareço e vejo como o outro demora para entender uma frase e transformar sua expressão em raiva para obter. A sua reação demora um pouco mais do que o normal e isso junto com suas bochechas me diz que ele está começando a alterar por todo o álcool consumido por graça devido ao seu título de Líder da Boiada. 

“Mas ... porque você ligou ???” Ele pergunta e sua cara me diz que pensa que eu tenho demência. 

"Eu liguei para mim despedir." Eu afirmo que sua cara não demonstra sinal de entendimento nem depois da minha terceira dupla noite da noite e pego mais algumas batatas com queijo que Jongin insistia em que eu comesse o mesmo que eu estava aqui que tinha que ser jantar em restaurante ou moreno não foi aceito porque era importante 'beber com estômago cheio'.

“É virada no ano e eu quero começar o meu 2018 com pessoas que realmente importam comigo e não com alguém que corresponde ou meu amor por alguém que queria uma emoção de ser um amante.” Eu digo a Minseok e pego um grande pedaço de peixe que parece com um gosto bom mesmo que seja um pouco salgado.

“Mas você não me falou que Cosplay de Louva-Deus amava ou oxigênio-WOOOO !!!” Ele interrompe quando mostra ou mostra o que eu quero dizer e só aparece enquanto um pedaço de peixe da grande fatia de peixe e batatas fritas é quase idêntico. “Bem feito para ele.” Minseok diz divertido com enredo torção e eu apenas resolvi uma pequena risada sem humor.

“Realmente bem feito…” Eu digo sem olhar para o meu amigo. “Mas não quero dizer o que acontece quando ele diz que não sabia como um dia pode comer um prato com uma carne bastante gordurosa…” Eu sussurro e olho para uma cesta quase vazia de peixe com batatas fritas que eu devorei desde que eu cheguei no Barra. 

Quantas calorias eu consumi comendo isso? Será que o meu organismo conseguirá eliminar todas as calorias consumidas? Eu tenho que fechar minha boca porque eu ainda não estou pensando em gravar mais de dez quilos, eu passo para a obesidade de grau um, vinte para a obesidade de grau dois, trinta para o grau de três anos e trinta para o grau de três e quarenta para obesidade ....

"PARA COM ISSO." Minseok grita ríspido fazendo com que eu levante ou olhe minha barriga para olhá-lo com olhos reprovadores de um Capitão em exercício. “Você é lindo do jeito que é do Kyungsoo.” Ele afirma com sua voz de ferro me fazendo tremer. “Você não deveria ouvir as palavras do filho de puta e arrombado do seu ex. Ouça o seu amigo, você é perfeito do jeito que é. ”Minseok diz e está olhando para sua expressão fechada que percebe que eu fiz isso de novo. 

Estar no modo de exibição foi algo que sempre me acompanhou durante toda a minha vida, não importa ou o quanto eu coloco no enquadramento-se aos números de sonoridade tão leve quanto o ideal; o meu metabolismo lento e todo o estresse diário que sentirá sempre os primeiros fatores que farão com que eu abra minha boca para comer um pouco mais.

Eu sei que não tenho disciplina alimentar apesar de ser formado em gastronomia e memorizado várias variáveis nutricionais e diversas características que são benéficas para uma alimentação saudável. Se você deve comer melhor ou se estiver em excesso, na classificação mediana que separa ou em peso ideal da obesidade que me faz continuar com os nossos hábitos alimentares.

Estar no meio significa estar na média, você não é obeso, mas também não é o padrão ideal, você é único. É por estar na média que há dias em que você olha no espelho ou em um prato vazio da comida e pensa 'Preciso emagrecer' e outros que você acha incrivelmente orgulhosos por intensidades acentuadas e queijos e pelo prato pela segunda vez que você sabe que não precisa ser "ideal" porque você gosta do seu corpo do jeito que ele é.

_Você só precisa ser o mesmo que achar melhor, mas nem sempre o peso ideal é o significado da boa saúde._

“Você é um mentiroso, ninguém é perfeito.” Eu digo, mas meus lábios formam um pequeno sorriso que é retribuído pelo mesmo amigo.

“Cala a boca e eu ajudo a terminar essas porções. Não se deve desperdiçar comida grátis. ”E outra pega mais uma mão cheia de batata frita para encher a boca.

“Kim Minseok você tem cara de quem vai em festas de casamento e aniversários e sai com os bolsos de documentos.” Eu digo divertido e me inclino a comer batatas fritas com queijo cheddar que ainda sobem nos recipientes espalhados pela mesa e abrem na minha quarta dupla malte que ou roubar ou meu amigo que nem importa depois que ele não está pagando por nada.

“É claro que eu levo os docinhos para casa e pelo menos três pedaços de bolo para comer no outro dia.” Ele tem uma audição de parecer indignado com as minhas palavras.

“Você parece Chanyeol.” Eu digo sorrindo antes de engolir mais um pedaço de peixe assado.

“É por isso que nós nos damos bem.” Minseok diz antes de virar mais um copo de caipirinha.

* * *

  
  


"Finalmente a sós." Jongin diz-me abraçando quando terminar de sair do banheiro e seguir em direção a uma mesa que é enviada pelos meus amigos que parece estar tendo uma discussão fervorosa sobre alguma coisa.

“Você não tinha que ajudar o seu irmão?” Eu pergunto ou olhando de frente com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu fugi". Ele responde simplesmente, sorrindo para mim como se eu fosse uma coisa mais especial e importante nesse momento. “Eu queria passar os últimos minutos do meu 2017 com você.”

“Só os últimos de 2017?” Eu provoco.

“E meu 2018 inteiro com você.” Ele responde brincos mas com olhos que transmitem toda a verdade de suas palavras. "Você me daria a honra?"

"Que cavalheirismo brega esse seu." Você pode ativar positivamente para quem olha antes de parar uma mesa limpa e desocupada no canto do seu bar, sem que haja preocupação de alguém olhar para nós dois.

"Aqui, sente ao meu lado." Jongin convida e eu acato sem pensar nisso e me acomoda confortavelmente com o seu braço que envolve a minha cintura.

“Você tem menos de dez minutos da minha presença antes de 2017 terminar.” Eu digo sério e Jongin apenas me olha divertido levantando uma sobrancelha para mim.

“Eu pensei que você poderia estar no meu 2018.” Ele brinca e sua mão começa a percorrer um caminho na minha cintura ainda com minha camiseta branca impedindo o acesso à minha pele.

“Você ainda terá que conquistar isso, seu conquistador barato.” Eu declaro e ele apenas ri das minhas palavras.

“Você sabe quem é uma pessoa que dorme na minha casa na primeira noite de 2018 e que suas palavras não têm probabilidade de veracidade.” Ele sorri para mim com mais leve inclinação de seus lábios. “Você trouxe algumas roupas ou você tem que vestir como minhas?”

"É o que fala quanto mais você conhece uma pessoa que descobre seus defeitos, seu preço." E levo minha mão até sua cintura para ficar acima da minha camiseta.

“Uma parte mais importante dessa frase é que eu sou o seu destino.” Ele não pode evitar a minha risada que sai mais espontânea com algumas cervejas e a presença do moreno agarrado ao meu lado. “Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.”

“Uma bolsa com minhas roupas estão no carro do Chanyeol. Tem algum problema em irmos no carro do dumbo? ”Eu pergunto para Jongin que faz pequenos círculos com o seu polegar na minha cintura.

“Não tem problema Soo. Você está muito cansado? Ele pergunta olhando para minhas olheiras. "Você não parece estar dormindo bem." 

É estresse. Eu o esclareço. “Você sabe enfrentar uma apresentação do TCC, depois de dobrar no trabalho e terminar o relacionamento não faz maravilhas para a pele de nenhuma pessoa.” Eu brinco mas Jongin apenas faz um teste quando menciona o meu antigo relacionamento.

“O seu ex é burro por fazer isso com você.” Jongin diz com desprezo.

“Então você tem que ser melhor que ele.” Eu digo, pegando sua outra mão, que não esteja segura na minha cintura e entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

“Eu prometo ser o homem que você deseja ter em sua vida.” Jongin promete para mim um sussurro sincero, abrindo como nossas mãos unidas. “Mas eu não sou perfeito.” Ele diz com olhos que brilham em uma mistura de emoções tão intensas que me enerva totalmente. “Eu odeio lavar roupas, sou preguiçoso e tronco”. Ele diz que não tem muito trabalho para imaginar um Jongin que ronca e mantém uma pilha enorme de roupas para lavar.

“Eu sei que você não é perfeito, eu também não sou.” E minha frase é acompanhada por meu sorriso que é reservado apenas para Kim Jongin. "Afinal você é um maldito torcedor dos Celtics." Eu zombo.

"Você é um idiota por torcer por Lakers." Jongin diz e rouba um selinho. “Mas é o meu idiota preferido.” Ele diz e abaixa a cabeça para roubar um beijo mais profundo.

“ATENÇÃO A TODOS !!!” Uma voz ressoa nas caixas de filhos de barra depois que a música é interrompida, ganhando vários gritos e vaias de pessoas sem barra, interrompendo a tentativa de Jongin me beijar. “QUERO QUE PAREM O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO E FIQUEM EM PÉS PARA UM CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA 2018.”

Taemin desgraçado. Jongin amaldiçoa e eu apenas rio me levantando e batendo no seu ombro para que ele faça o mesmo. “Não seja um bebê mimado.” Eu digo entrelaçando como nossas mãos.

“FALTA APENAS ALGUNS MINUTOS PARA 2017 ACABAR E UM NOVO ANO COMEÇAR E JUNTO COM ELE UM NOVO COMEÇO. EU SEI QUE VOCÊS VIERAM AQUI PARA COMPARTILHAR DOR DE SUA DESILUSÃO AMOROSA, CHIFRE OU AMOR NÃO CORRESPONDIDO. O Taemin diz que não há microfone e várias pessoas nos mais variados estados de embrião; em concordância, algumas que choram estranhamente com suas palavras.

“VOCÊS VIERAM NO EXOTIC'S BAR PARA PODEREM CONVERSAR COM ALGUÉM QUE OS ENTENDA E ENCONTRARAM NOVOS AMIGOS E VIVERAM MOMENTOS DE FELICIDADES MESMO ESTANDO NO FUNDO DO POÇO.” Eu olho para Chanyeol e Minseok que estão abraçados sorrindo um pro outro tentando se reproduzir em uma forma de cooperação mútua para que eles não se desequilibram e pensam como o Exotic's Bar fez com que encontrasse um novo amigo e outro homem que me olha como se eu fui uma joia rara.

“E É POR ESTAREM AQUI, NESTE DIA, BÊBADOS E VIVOS QUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊS MERECEM MUITO MAIS NO SEU 2018. VOCÊS MERECEM ALGUÉM QUE AME DO JEITO QUE É POIS VOCÊS MERECEM UM FUTURO MUITO MELHOR QUE O SEU PASSADO.” E eu olho para Jongin que aperta minha mão e me aproxima mais ainda. “VOCÊS MERECEM UM NOVO RECOMEÇO.” Taemin diz e é aplaudido por todos nos bar.

“AGORA CONTEM COMIGO A CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA UMA NOVA VIDA.” Taemin grita "10"

Todos nós bar contaminação.

9

Eu olho para Chanyeol que mantém um sorriso enorme olhando para todos na multidão.

8

O sorriso de Minseok praticamente rasga todo o rosto, eu nunca vi tão feliz.

7

Eu olho para um homem que puxa uma mulher beijando na boca.

6 

O casal de amigos inesperados parece muito empolgado em beijar.

5

Eu olho para Jongin sorrindo tanto quanto minhas bochechas doem.

4

Jongin encontra o meu olhar.

3

Ele me puxa em sua direção.

2

Ele me beija.

1

E eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida.

“FELIZ ANO NOVO !!!” 

O mundo explode em uma confusão de gritaria, fogo de artifícios e lábios morenos que me beija com devoção. 


	9. Faz do seu jeito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música desse capitulo é Faz do seu jeito do Henrique e Juliano

“Eu estou cansado.” Eu digo olhando para Jongin que destranca a porta do apartamento com a minha mochila em suas costas.

“Eu também estou.” O moreno diz, puxando as nossas mãos entrelaçadas para que eu entre em seu apartamento. “Bem vindo ao meu lar, não repara na bagunça e fique a vontade.”

“Seu apartamento é confortável.” Eu digo olhando o local.

O apartamento de Jongin é espaçoso, bonito e aconchegante, olhando em volta eu reparo que Jongin passa muito tempo aqui com os seus cachorros. Eu sabia que o outro homem gostava de ficar em casa e tinha uma personalidade tranquila mas estar em seu apartamento e finalmente analisar todos os cantos ainda me surpreende pois tudo que eu consigo pensar é como o apartamento é confortável.

“A minha mãe me ajudou a escolhê-lo e decorar o ambiente.” Jongin oferece e eu apenas aceno em concordância. “Venha você precisa de um tour para conhecer todo o apartamento.” 

O apartamento possui dois banheiros, dois quartos, uma sala grande, uma cozinha mediana e uma pequena lavanderia. Todos os cômodos e decoração segue a cores dos Boston Celtics pois Kim Jongin e toda sua família são torcedores ferrenhos do time de basquete. 

Porém apesar da péssima escolha de time, eu amo completamente toda a decoração pois diferente do meu apartamento que não contém nenhum porta-retrato com fotos alegres ou embaraçosas, o apartamento do moreno é lotado por inúmeras fotos em porta-retratos, quadros pendurados na parede ou simplesmente na porta da geladeira.

Tudo grita lar e eu gosto disso.

Eu gosto das paredes em tom de verde musgo, dos cantos meios sujos com migalhas de comida mesmo que Jongin jurou que tinha limpado categoricamente todo o apartamento devido a chegada da virada do ano, dos porta-retratos em toda parte exceto nos banheiros (e sim eu fiz questão de perguntar sobre isso) e até mesmo dos brinquedos de cachorros esparramados aleatoriamente no chão que quase me fez tropeçar algumas vezes. 

“Onde estão os seus cachorros.” Eu pergunto depois que Jongin me leva até o quarto de hóspede e me observa a esvaziar todo o conteúdo da minha bolsa.

“Eles estão no meu quarto. Você não trouxe muitas roupas para passar apenas uma noite?” Jongin questiona olhando para as minhas três peças de roupas que eu desdobro para dobrar novamente antes de colocá-la em uma das gavetas vazias da cômoda do lado esquerdo do quarto de forma cuidadosa e sistemática.

“Não, apenas trouxe o necessário.” Eu digo fechando a gaveta e virando para olha-lo. “Os seus cachorros não se incomodaram com os barulhos dos fogos de artifícios? Eles nem latiram quando chegamos.” E observo a cara de contentamento de Jongin com a minha pergunta.

“Eles estão em meu quarto que é a prova de som. Eles devem estar dormindo mas se você quiser eu posso apresentá-los a você.”

“Bem, eu acho que você deve fazer isso. Já que metade das fotos da minha galeria são fotos do seus cachorros e das suas bobagens.” Eu digo sincero e Jongin apenas dar de ombros antes de levantar da cama de casal.

“Eu não te mando bobagem.” O moreno defende.

“ _Eu não te mando bobagem_.” Eu imito observando sua testa franzir em aborrecimento. “E o que foi aquela ligação com os seus gritos a respeito de uma barata voadora em seu banheiro, quase me deixando surdo?” Eu questiono sarcasticamente sentando ao seu lado na beirada da cama.

“Eu não sei do que você está falando.” Ele vira o rosto para não me olhar nos olhos pois a sua cara de pau e o seu quadro clínico de cinismo não deixam.

“Você não sabe?” Eu pergunto com um cinismo que poderia ganhar o oscar. “Então eu devo ignorar as suas ligações?” Eu ameaço e vejo ele olhar para mim.

“Talvez eu tenha te ligado para falar civilizadamente sobre alguma barata em meu banheiro.” Ele admite, frisando o ‘civilizadamente’. 

“Agora gritar como um bebê é considerado falar civilizadamente?” Eu pergunto.

“Você não gravou a nossa ligação.” Ele diz, olhando para mim achando que ganhou a discussão com o seu super argumento. “Logo, você não tem provas.”

“Jongin.” Eu digo olhando em seus olhos e pegando nas suas mãos. “Eu tenho os áudios dos seus gritos baixados e salvos em meu celular.” 

“Você pode ter forjado esses áudios.” Ele rebate, não aceitando que eu ganhei. 

“Eu forjaria se eu fosse um agente do FBI mas eu não sou” Eu digo pois eu tenho que acostumá-lo com o fato que eu nunca perco uma discussão.

“Porque você tem que ser tão mal comigo?” Ele pergunta, suspirando falsamente em aborrecimento enquanto brinca com os meus dedos que são menores que os seus.

“Porque eu estou certo.” Eu vanglorizo sorrindo com o som de lamento que sai de seus lábios vermelhos e inchados que é resultado da nossa sessão de amassos em momentos aleatórios da noite.

“Eu não vou ganhar essa?” Ele pergunta olhando para minha boca que está no mesmo estado que a sua.

“Você planeja ganhar alguma?” Eu pergunto cínico e ele apenas rir de mim, balançando a cabeça.

“Venha, você precisa conhecer os meus filhotes.” E o seu sorriso é muito radiante para alguém que perdeu uma discussão.

  
  
  


“Como é que estão os meus amores?” Jongin pergunta depois que abre a porta na sua voz afinada e cheia de dengo que ele usa exclusivamente para falar com os seus cachorros.

O filhote mais novo com pelos brancos que se chama Covid, vai correndo em direção a Jongin, latindo e todo alegre para ganhar atenção e ser pego no colo do seu pai. A segunda de pelo preto liso, de porte pequeno e um pouco gorducha que se chama Jade se espreguiça antes de levantar e andar com o rabo abanando em minha direção me cheirando e me olhando com curiosidade. Já a caramelada Minnie apenas levanta a cabeça e nos olha antes de soltar um latido e voltar a dormir.

“Eles são fofos.” Eu digo depois que Jongin me apresenta aos seus cachorros, fazendo com que eles me cheirassem para conhecer o ‘Amigo do papai’. “Principalmente com as suas roupinhas.” Eu digo com um sorriso aberto encarando os três animais que para Kim Jongin são os seus filhos queridos e mimados.

Covid estar com o seu mini moletom vermelho com bolinhas brancas, brincando com uma bolinha que Jongin jogou mas que o filhote mais novo não estar nem um pouco disposto a devolver para o dono. Jade está sendo mimada por Jongin que está sentado no chão junto comigo e faz carinho na parte de sua barriga peluda que não está encoberta com a sua roupinha verde com estampa de árvores de natal. Já Minnie está dormindo em meu colo em sua roupinha branca com estampa de renas natalinas enquanto acaricio as suas orelhas que possui pelos castanhos e sedosos ao meu toque.

“Claro que os meus filhotes são bonitos.” Jongin diz com veracidade. “E eles gostam de você.” Jongin sorri para mim, enquanto brinca com as patinhas peludas de Jade. “Principalmente Minnie, ela não confia em pessoas que acabou de conhecer.” E Jongin desvia o olhar do meu para dar total atenção para Jade depois que a ciumenta late exigente. 

“Mas ela aprova você e isso significa que eu escolhi bem.” Ele diz e eu não posso deixar de sorrir também para a cachorra dorminhoca em meu colo.

Eu também escolhi bem.

  
  
  


“Bom dia flor do dia.” Eu acordo com a voz de Jongin ao lado da minha cama vestido com um suéter de caxemira rosa que combina perfeitamente com as roupinhas de tom rosa de seus cachorros. “Dormiu bem?” Ele pergunta me observando a carregar minha alma dentro do meu corpo.

Kim Jongin é paciente e quieto durante o tempo em que me oriento e olho para o nada tentando achar o sentido para a vida depois de acabar de acordar entretanto os seus cachorros não pensam o mesmo pois estão energético demais correndo pela casa, latindo e brincando com os seus brinquedos, até mesmo Minnie está toda alvoroçada mordendo um osso comestível branco que ela tem dificuldade em pegar na boca.

“Porque você me acordou cedo?” Eu pergunto sabendo que as minhas palavras saíram confusas demais contudo Jongin parece entender o suficiente.

“O porque que eu te acordei?” Ele pergunta divertido e eu apenas aceno ainda querendo voltar a deitar na cama e dormir mais. “São 12:15.” Ele diz.

“Que merda.” Eu solto e Jongin apenas rir quando eu deito na cama e virou por outro lado e murmurou “Mais cinco minutos.”

“Você realmente não é uma pessoa matinal.” Ele declara antes de mover toda a bagunça canina para fora do quarto e me conceder mais algum tempo de sono.

  
  
  


“Você prometeu que a Minnie era calma.” Eu acuso enquanto observo toda a disposição dos três cachorros que parecem estar muito empolgado em brincar e correr por toda a casa depois que os humanos pediram arrego e foram sentar no sofá para assistir algum programa na televisão.

“Eu falei que dos meus três cachorros, ela é a mais calma e a que cansava mais rápido.” Ele diz, pegando mais um pouco de pipoca gourmet de leite ninho que eu fiz para nós.

“Você me enganou.” Eu digo desviando o olhar da televisão para si.

“Você interpretou errado.” Ele diz simplesmente enchendo a boca com a pipoca que ele praticamente comeu sozinho.

“Você está acabando com toda a pipoca.” Eu acuso de novo. “Você é por um acaso um saco sem fundo? Como você não engorda?” Eu questiono.

“Meu metabolismo é rápido, além disso sua comida é muito boa para comer pouco.” Ele elogia com a sua boca cheia.

“É apenas pipoca seu idiota.” eu respondo pegando toda a pipoca que resta na bacia.

“Mas é muito bom pipoca de leite-ninho!!!” Ele exclama pomposamente e levantando a mão cheia do grão doces para continuar. “Eu declaro oficialmente, hoje dia primeiro de janeiro de 2018, que pipoca doce de leite-ninho é minha terceira comida preferida de todo mundo.” Ele diz antes de enfiar tudo na boca.

“Bem, eu prefiro a minha receita especial de pipoca de nutella.” Eu sugiro e rio com a forma que os seus brilham em minha direção.

“Faz para mim?” Ele pergunta suplicante.

“Você está lavando a louça.” Eu declaro andando até a sua cozinha.

“Me diz Jade, porque ele tem que ser tão mal com o papai?” Jongin pergunta em algum local na sala ganhando um latido alto da sua princesinha.

  
  
  


“Eles finalmente dormiram.” Jongin diz para mim, depois de colocar Covid para dormir na sua caminha de cachorro depois que os seus cachorros descansaram.

Minnie, a mais velha foi a primeira a dar sinal de cansaço até baixar o rabo peludo e ir sozinha dormir em sua caminha vermelha, já Jade demorou mais uma hora até decidir que preferia parar de brincar e receber total atenção do seu humano e ser paparicada. E Jongin como dono babão não podia falar não para a sua princesinha que sentou em sua frente e começou abanar o rabo pedindo para deitar no seu colo e ser mimada com uma ‘Joia rara’.

O último acordado era o filhote de apenas 10 meses que tinha muita energia para gastar e era um caso de conflito entre independência e carência, já que existiam momentos que ele queria ser pego no colo e mimado por mim e Jongin e outros que o leve carinho fazia com ele começasse latir e rosnar. Dos três cachorros, Covid era o que eu mais gostei afinal o seu temperamento mandão, agitado e levemente raivoso fazia com que eu brigasse o dia inteiro com a miniatura do diabo.

Contudo nem mesmo o diabinho que mordeu minha mão repetidas vezes e teve a sua orelha puxada com “carinho” em forma de retribuição (o que Jongin chamou de ‘Amor duro mútuo’) resistiu em ficar acordado por muito tempo. Demorou apenas meia hora depois que Jongin colocou a sua princesinha Jade na sua caminha para Covid ser levado ao quarto e descansar confortavelmente na sua cama de cachorro.

“Finalmente a peste adormeceu.” Eu retruco e Jongin apenas me dar um sorriso divertido com as minhas palavras.

“Eu sei que você ama ele não admite fingir que não.” Ele diz sentando ao meu lado passando o braço em minhas costas me trazendo para mais perto de si.

“Você não vai me ouvir admitindo isso.” Ele ri e por um momento nós dois apenas ficamos ali, sentados em seu sofá compartilhando o calor um do outro em um silêncio que apenas é quebrado pelos sons do filme que passa na televisão de Jongin.

É um silêncio calmo e gostoso de ouvir pois eu não preciso inventar conversas ou algum assunto para capturar alguma expressão ou reação do homem ao meu lado, pois Kim Jongin exala na forma que acaricia as nossas mãos entrelaçadas e os seus beijos ocasionais no topo da minha cabeça que descansa em seu ombro todo o carinho e conforto que eu procuro.

É uma sensação tão única que eu nunca experimentei com o Cosplay de Louva-Deus, algo que eu apenas eu sinto quando estou com Kim Jongin e me faz questionar se eu sempre fui essa pessoa que procura abertamente o toque de outro homem sem se importar com os olhares perdidos de algum pedestre em uma noite de sábado ou de alguns bêbados na virada do ano.

Estar com Jongin é algo novo e é justamente por ser uma sensação desconhecida que eu tenho medo do que vai acontecer de como isso vai acabar.

“Ainda não acredito que você vai passar a sua semana de folga aqui.” Jongin sussura com uma voz baixa.

“Você já quer me expulsar do seu apartamento?” Eu pergunto virando para encará-lo mesmo sabendo a sua resposta.

“De tudo o que eu quero fazer com você te expulsar está fora da lista.” Ele diz com a sua voz grave enquanto movimenta as pontas do seus dedos em um carinho na minha bochecha esquerda.

“E o que você quer?” Eu pergunto se aproximando do seu toque quente e inclinando a cabeça para que eu possa olhá-lo melhor. “O que você quer Jongin?” Eu pergunto. “Se você falar, talvez eu posso te dar.” Eu sussurro.

“Eu quero você.” E minha boca é capturada pela sua.

Em um beijo novo e quente que faz todo o meu corpo arrepiar com a sensação de ter os meus lábios devorados por lábios vermelhos afoitos para roubarem tudo o que eu tenho. Um beijo possessivo, calmo e maduro que carrega todas as característica de Kim Jongin, que ordena o meu cérebro a decorar o quão extasiante é ser beijado por aquele homem e como Jongin é fantástico em me empurrar para baixo de si me deixando duro com os seus movimentos firmes sem fazer com que as nossas bocas se separam.

 _É tão bom ser beijado assim_ que esse é o único pensamento que a minha mente processa além de todas as milhares de sensações que a língua habilidosa de Jongin e sua mão mão de ferro em minha cintura e nas minhas coxas. É maravilhoso ter a minha boca devorada por Kim Jongin, tão possessivamente como se provasse que é ali amassando as nossas ereções em cima do meu corpo mole e ofegante que ele pertence.

E o prazer de estar abaixo daquele homem é tão natural, novo e espetacular que eu me vejo querendo mais.

Sou eu que puxo a sua cueca e calça para baixo ganhando acesso livre ao seu membro e o seu primeiro gemido gutural dentro da minha boca quando aperto o meu polegar na fenda do seu pênis grosso e pesado em minha mão. Sou eu que libero o meu próprio pênis para que a mão de Jongin possa bombardeá-lo com os seus movimentos que me deixa mole.

É somente a minha boca que distribue chupões no pescoço sensível do homem acima de mim e também sou o único que faz Jongin vim abundantemente em minha camisa, manchando-a com os filetes branco do seu sêmen enquanto solta um grito silencioso com o seu corpo tremendo em seu orgasmo que é prolongado por os meus movimentos fortes em seu membro.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, é Kim Jongin que me tem mole em seus braços e me dar um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida com apenas a sua mão direita em meu pênis, sua esquerda na parte interna da minha coxa direita apertando um local que eu nunca descobri ser tão sensível ao toque de outro homem e uma boca que suga a minha língua em uma lentidão incompatível com a velocidade dos seus cincos dedos ao redor do meu membro.

É Kim Jongin que me puxa para me abraçar sem se importar com a sujeira de nosso sêmen ou com uma eventual mancha no sofá, é ele que sela os meus lábios com carinho e organiza o meu corpo para que seja eu a deitar em cima do seu corpo musculoso sem nenhum comentário de quão pesado eu estou.

É Kim Jongin que está ali e ele é completamente diferente do meu ex.

  
  
  


“Você está tenso…” Jongin deixa no ar depois que organizamos nossas roupas e limpamos a sujeira do sofá para continuar assistindo o filme que alguns minutos atrás estávamos organizando. “Você sabe que se tiver alguma coisa te incomodando você tem que me dizer.” Jongin é firme em seu olhar tão diferente de mim que contém dúvidas na tensão dos meus músculos.

“É que…” Eu começo sem saber como dizer minhas seguranças pois eu nunca foi uma pessoa cristalina em demonstrar as minhas inseguranças. “Eu não sei como- A culpa não é sua é que-”Eu gesticulo com as mãos e quando eu vejo que não estou indo a local algum, opto pela verdade. “O problema sou eu.” Eu tento ser sincero.

“Você tem que aprender a confiar em mim.” Jongin diz e eu quero contradizê-lo pois isso não é verdade, eu confio em Jongin. “Eu quero que isso dê certo Kyungsoo e para isso você tem que me dizer se estou indo um pouco rápido demais.” Ele pede com sinceridade e eu sei que ele está certo pois foi justamente a falta de confiança que a minha primeira experiência de namoro acabou em fracasso.

“Talvez…” Eu começo olhando para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. “Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais e-” Eu olho para os seus olhos pacientes e carinhosos que apenas me observa com atenção deixando que eu levo todo tempo necessário para dizer o que tenho a dizer. “Você tem que saber que o meu ex foi o meu primeiro namorado, primeiro beijo, primeiro em tudo.” Eu confesso um pouco envergonhado de estar falando sobre o meu ex para o homem que atualmente beija a minha boca.

_Mas é confiança que Jongin me pede e esse pedido eu posso dar..._

“E eu quero que o “nós” seja diferente do que um dia tive com ele.” Eu digo olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos escuro. “Mas às vezes eu não posso deixar de te comparar com ele…” E vejo a forma que Jongin fica rígido com as minhas palavras. 

“Com a forma que você é tão expressivo, carinhoso e bobo comigo e são as suas diferenças e tudo que te faz ser Kim Jongin que me faz apaixonar cada vez mais por você.” Eu sorrio para ele “Eu não quero perder o que já temos então será que podemos ir um pouco mais devagar?” Eu pergunto sem olhar para si.

_É claro que não vai ser fácil..._

“Faz do seu jeito que eu topo te acompanhar.” Jongin diz depositando um beijo casto em minha testa. “Você não precisa se preocupar em tentar forçar em retribuir o que eu sinto por você, eu não quero que o que temos vire uma obrigação”Ele diz com um sorriso lindo que faz com que o meu coração erra uma batida.

“Apenas tome o seu tempo e deixa as coisas acontecer naturalmente pois eu vou estar bem aqui.” E Jongin sela os meus lábios. “Do seu lado” Ele diz simplesmente. “Pois eu quero você…” E dessa vez sou eu que rouba um beijo da boca do homem ao meu lado.

_Mas eu sei que eu tenho Kim Jongin ao meu lado._


	10. Compasso do Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Compasso do Amor- Grupo Revelação

_ Dois meses depois... _

Às vezes tudo o que é preciso para estragar o seu dia são algumas palavras que formam uma opinião.

Uma opinião que você não pediu mas que são dadas por pessoas que acham que estão fazendo um enorme favor para você.

“Você não está de dieta?” Uma pergunta simples mas que eu já ouvi tantas vezes que eu estou cansado de ouvir isso.

“Não.” Eu digo para a mulher sentada ao meu lado esperando o próximo trem junto comigo. 

A mulher é loira, alta, magra e possui um guarda-roupa caro e requintado a julgar pela sua bolsa Channel em tom pastel e o seu vestido perfeitamente ajustado em seu corpo. Ela parece escandalizada com o fato de que estou comendo um Grand Mac com 4 hamburguer e tomando um delicioso milkshake de 600ml enquanto espero sentado o trem que só irá chegar daqui vinte minutos.

“Você deveria.” Ela diz com a sua cara de nojo porém em um tom de quem está dando um bom conselho para se seguir.

E eu realmente odeio isso por que uma pessoa desconhecida que eu nunca vi na vida pensa que tem direito de falar o que eu tenho que fazer?

“Porque você não cuida dessa sua língua de cobra e deixa a minha vida e paz, sua vadia oxigenada.” Eu digo alto ganhando alguns olhares e até mesmo risos.

“Você deveria ouvir o que eu digo.” Ela diz furiosa se levantando e pegando a sua bolsa. “Quando você não estiver passando da porta e rodando no chão como uma bola que você é, nenhuma mulher no mundo vai querer você.” Ela diz com toda a sua prepotência arrogante e eu apenas sorrio para ela com os meus lábios manchados com cheddar.

“Eu não preciso de uma mulher pois eu tenho o meu homem para pegar na minha bunda cheia e apertar bem, e você?” Eu pergunto maldosamente. “Tem um homem para pegar nesse saco de esqueleto ou é apenas os cachorros da rua que corre atrás dos seus ossos ambulantes?” E dessa vez as pessoas uivam com as minhas palavras enquanto a vadia loira corre para outro lado da estação com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

“Mano, você acabou com ela.” Um homem diz e eu apenas sorrio para ele.

“Eu sei.” E volto a terminar a minha comida.

Porém quando eu pego o trem e sento em um assento qualquer eu percebo que tudo que eu preciso para acabar com o meu humor é os meus pensamentos. E são essas opiniões formadas por mim que parecem parasitas e se juntam com o comentário daquela mulher loira, bonita e  _ magra _ que me faz aumentar o volume da música dos meus fones de ouvidos para ter outra coisa em que pensar.

Pois eu sei que eu não preciso de alguma dieta, que sou bonito do jeito que sou e tenho um homem que gosta das minhas curvas do jeito que elas são. Mas mesmo assim, esses pensamentos acabam com o meu dia e com o meu plano de ir para o meu apartamento e desmaiar na cama.

São essas opiniões que me faz sair duas estações antes e caminhar vinte minutos em direção ao apartamento que não é meu porque eu preciso lembrar a mim mesmo como que é ter alguém que ama o meu corpo do jeito que ele é.

  
  
  


“Eu estava a caminho de ligar para você.” Jongin diz sorrindo enquanto abre a porta do apartamento com o celular na mão esquerda, me deixando entrar.

“Como foi o seu dia?” Ele pergunta sem importar em ouvir a minha resposta, roubando a minha boca em um beijo de boa-vinda para me mostrar o quão surpreso e feliz ele está em me ver aqui. 

Um beijo que me faz relaxar em seus braços e retribuir toda a sua intensidade com tudo o que eu tenho sem parar as minhas mãos que viajam em seus ombros largos e trilham um caminho de aperto dos seus bíceps até os seus ombros fortes; ao mesmo tempo que eu sinto as mãos de Jongin viajar para pegar e apertar a minha bunda com firmeza e sem hesitação.

Dois meses convivendo com Kim Jongin me fez perceber muito bem que ele ama pressionar o meu corpo em uma parede, sofá, cama ou qualquer outra superfície e apertar a minha bunda enquanto beija a minha alma fora do meu corpo. E ele não é o único que ama isso, ser desejado tão cegamente faz maravilhas para o meu ego.

“Foi bom até que uma vadia loira disse que eu deveria fazer uma dieta.” Eu digo ofegantes em seus lábios e vejo a sua cara se contorcer em raiva pois Jongin odeia quando alguém fale sobre o meu corpo. “Mas sabe o que eu disse para ela?” Eu pergunto olhando dentro daquele olhos e apertando aqueles ombros musculosos e largos.

“Não.” Ele solta um sussurro de raiva e eu não posso deixar de sorrir para ele.

“Eu disse que não preciso de nenhuma dieta.” Eu digo pegando a sua mão esquerda que estava em minha cintura, trazendo-a para se juntar direita que descansa em minha bunda. “Eu disse a ela que o meu homem gosta de apertar minha bunda empinada e cheia do jeito que ela é...” Eu sussurro para Jongin e gemo com o aperto forte que ele dá em cada aba da minha bunda. “Você gosta de apertar a minha bunda Jongin-ah?” Eu pergunto inocentemente em seu ouvido, mordendo o meu lábio inferior com a forma possessiva que ele prensa o meu corpo na parede.

“Eu não gosto” Ele responde com a sua voz carregada de desejo em fazer mil e uma maravilhas com o meu corpo. “ _ Eu amo. _ ” 

E em um movimento rápido, ele me pega no colo com as suas mãos firmes na carne da minha bunda, levando para o seu quarto e fechando a porta com um estrondo alto antes de me jogar em sua cama.

“Você não tem que trabalhar esta noite?” Eu pergunto com sorriso luxurioso que rasga todo o meu rosto, abrindo um pouco as minhas as pernas e olhando para o homem que olha para o meu corpo como milhares de promessas de prazer em seu olhar.

“Que se foda o trabalho.” Ele diz com a sua voz grave fazendo todo o meu corpo arrepiar. “ _ Esta noite eu quero você. _ ”

  
  
  


“Este é um sorriso muito feliz para quem teve a bunda chutada nas aulas de judô hoje.” Chanyeol diz ofegante enquanto corre na esteira da academia.

“Ele teve uma noite agitada, Yeol.” Minseok diz com um sorriso malicioso correndo ao lado de Chanyeol. “Olha os roxos de chupões em seu pescoço.” E ambos começam a rir porém eu acho que o som estrangulado que o dumbo solta deve ser chamado de risada.

Park Chanyeol fez uma aposta ridícula com Minseok na virada de ano sobre quem dos dois ganhava no pedra, papel e tesoura na melhor de três, no qual ele perdeu e acabou ganhando uma sensação de abate em malhar na academia junto com Minseok. O dumbo tinha muitas ideias estúpidas quando estava bêbado mas desconsiderar o fato que Kim Minseok era um filho da puta sortudo que não perdia nenhuma aposta, jogo ou qualquer coisa que envolva sorte e sacrificar sua vida sedentária em uma aposta imbecil, foi algo que eu tive o prazer de presenciar. 

Kim Minseok não tinha dó ou compaixão, cada sessão na academia de uma hora cinco vezes por semana era um passeio no inferno que Park Chanyeol enfrentava reclamando mas sem desistir; afinal se Minseok era sortudo, Chanyeol era competitivo e péssimo perdedor no mesmo nível. Eu conhecia o dumbo muito bem para saber que ele iria completar o um ano de academia com Minseok sem desistir pois o idiota não aguentaria mais uma derrota para o seu ego. 

Além disso eu tinha ganhado trezentos dólares de Taemin e Jongin com as apostas de que Chanyeol não aguentaria nem uma semana(por Taemin) ou apenas um mês(por Jongin). Eu estava satisfeito o suficiente com os dinheiro extra em meu bolso que nem fiz muito resistência com a oferta de Chanyeol de juntar-se as aulas de Judô na academia; afinal judô é o meu esporte favorito e era bom voltar a praticar depois de tantos anos e de bônus eu podia ver o meu amigo sofrer pessoalmente.

“Pelo jeito você foi comido bem noite passada.” Chanyeol diz, se sentando em um equipamento de peso para usufruir dos cincos minutos antes de começar outra série imposta por Minseok.

“Você não poderia dizer isso de outra forma?” Eu pergunto sem se importar em bater no idiota extremamente suado e ademais, não tinha ninguém em nosso redor para ouvir as nossas conversas.

“Mas ele está mentindo?” Min o defende com o seu sorriso de merda.

“Não totalmente…” Confesso e os olhares dos meus dois amigos se transformam de maliciosos para descrença.

“Não me diga-” Minseok começa e perde as palavras enquanto me olha boquiaberto, chegando ao ponto de parar a sua corrida para não se machucar com o seu choque.

“Puta que pariu Kyungsoo!!!” Chanyeol exclama me olhando horrorizado. “Como assim você ainda não deu a rodela para Kim Jongin ainda???” E isso faz com que ele ganha um tapa forte.

“Meça as suas palavras Chanyeol se você sabe o que é melhor para você.” Eu aviso contudo o meu melhor amigo ignora completamente o que eu digo.

“Eu não acredito nisso.” Chanyeol diz bravo comigo. “O cara te olha como se você fosse a coisa mais preciosa, é completamente chicoteado por você e você…” Chanyeol tenta escolher uma palavra mas desiste. “Eu desisto de você.”

“Se isso for sobre Oh Sehun” Minseok ameaça. “Eu juro por tudo que é santo Kyungsoo que eu-”

“Não é sobre o Cosplay de Louva-Deus.” Eu grito. “Eu já superei ele.” Afirmo sem espaço para dúvidas pois o que eu digo é verdade.

É claro que uma parte com que eu vivi com o meu ex foi incrível mas nem essas lembranças que eu guardo com carinho se compara com todos os sentimentos fantástico de ter Kim Jongin ao meu lado. Dos seus beijos, das suas cantadas baratas, seus elogios e carinho.

“Eu definitivamente superei o meu ex.” Eu digo novamente para os meus amigos e essa é a primeira vez que falo essa frase aos meus amigos pois quero que eles saibam que eu não estou mentindo.

Lembrar daquela noite a quase três meses atrás doí porém essa dor não se compara com pensamento de perder tudo o que eu tenho e posso ter com Kim Jongin.

“Então qual é o problema?” Minseok pergunta sentando ao lado de Chanyeol sem se importar que o dumbo usa a sua blusa para enxugar o seu suor.

“Eu quero fazer sexo com Jongin.” Eu revelo com as minhas bochechas vermelhas. “Eu quero que seja uma noite especial para pedi-lo oficialmente em namoro.” Eu confesso.

“Você reclama de Jongin mas está um nojo de breguice.” Minseok diz com os lábios retorcidos mesmo que ele tenha Park Chanyeol limpando o suor com a sua blusa.

“Eu nem consigo reconhecer o meu antigo amigo.” Chanyeol complementa. “Tipo quem diria que esse tampinha de rodapé-”

“Porque você não param de falar mal de mim e começam a me ajudar.” Eu ralho.

“Você quer que agente fique no quarto e assiste Jongin te colocar de quatro?” O dumbo pergunta para depois gritar com o soco no estômago que eu lhe dou, o gigante está brincando muito com a vida hoje.

“Não Chanyeol eu não preciso de ajuda para entreter Jongin, eu faço isso muito bem.” Eu assobio.

“Falou a pessoa que até agora não fez sexo com Jongin.” Minseok diz divertido ajudando Chanyeol se levantar.

“Eu disse que nunca fiz sexo com Jongin mas isso não quer dizer que nós nunca brincamos em quatro parede.” E sorrio com a lembrança da noite passada.

Com a forma que Jongin me abraçou de lado e fudeu as minhas coxas enquanto suas mãos percorriam e apertavam todas as partes certas e sensíveis do meu corpo, e sua boca depositava beijos e mordidas em minhas costas, ombros e pescoço me deixando tão mole e acessível para suas vontades…

“E ontem foi uma noite bem agitada.” Eu confesso convencido.

  
  
  


“Lee Taemin, a pessoa que eu queria falar.” Eu sorrio para o homem loiro em minha frente.

“Olha se não é o meu cunhado favorito.” Ele diz para mim com um sorriso que faz com que algumas mulheres soltam suspiros perdidos.

“Você só fala isso pois eu sou o único cunhado que você tem.” E coloco uma vasilha com comida que eu acabei de preparar especialmente para ele no balcão do bar. “Para você, são todos os seus favoritos.” Eu digo e observo os olhos de Taemin se iluminar com menção de comida.

Cozinhar para Taemin é algo que eu faço pelo menos uma vez por semana afinal o loiro não sabe cozinhar um pouco de arroz nem para salvar a sua vida e eu tenho quase certeza que a pessoa que conquistará Lee Taemin vai ter que conquistar a sua barriga para só depois, finalmente, o seu coração.

“Eu diria obrigado mas sinto que você quer alguma coisa.” Ele diz com um sorriso conhecedor.

“Nem sempre eu alimento a sua barriga com a intenção de querer alguma coisa.” Eu deixo no ar e outro apenas ri com o meu ‘Nem sempre’.

“Tudo bem então.” Taemin parece divertido. “Então o que eu posso fazer para agradecer por toda comida do chefe Do?” 

“Melhor agora.” Eu digo com um pequeno sorriso. “Eu preciso que você faça duas coisas para mim.”

“Eu espero que os seus pedidos estejam em meu alcance, chefe.” Ele pisca para mim enquanto começa preparar alguns coquetéis.

“Eles estão. Primeiro quero que você você me arranje as chaves do apartamento de Jongin e mantenha ele fora durante toda a tarde e começo da noite de sexta-feira.”

“Isso seria difícil de fazer, você sabe que o meu irmão adora ficar em casa cuidando dos seus cachorros.” Taemin admite divertido sem se preocupar em olhar em minha direção.

“Uma tarefa difícil mas não impossível.” Eu ressalto. “O segundo é que você libere Jongin às oito horas e mande direto para casa.”

“Eu suponho que você estará lá esperando por ele.” Taemin conclui olhando para mim com um olhar de aprovação.

“Digamos que o seu irmão vai receber uma surpresa especial na sexta-feira a noite.” Eu confesso para os olhos divertidos do meu futuro cunhado.

“Okay, eu posso fazer isso para o meu cunhado favorito.” 

“Me diz novamente o porque eu concordei com esse plano novamente?” Chanyeol pergunta novamente.

“Porque você é o meu melhor amigo.” Eu respondo amarrando o roupão sobre o meu corpo nu. “E um preguiçoso que preferiu ter uma desculpa para faltar a academia e correr do treino com o Min”

“Eu prefiro o motivo de eu ser um amigo ingênuo que pensou que teria um dia para curtir uma massagem e relaxar ao invés de ter o Yeol Jr. depinado como galinha para o abate.” O dumbo retruca com exagero e eu reviro os olhos.

“É apenas uma sessão de depilação a laser.” Eu digo trancando o meu armário e olhando em sua direção. “E o seu pau nem é tão grande assim.” 

“O meu pau é dois centímetros maior que o seu.” Chanyeol rebate estufando o peito com o mesmo orgulho masculino quando ambos éramos adolescentes idiotas medindo o tamanho do pau no banheiro da escola.

“Sério, Chanyeol?”Eu pergunto olhando para o meu amigo que começa a rir da situação e eu acompanho. “Puta que pariu dumbo ‘Yeol Jr.’” Eu digo entre as risadas altas de Chanyeol sem se importar com os olhares questionadores das mulheres, afinal eu e o dumbo somos praticamente os únicos homens clientes no spa.

“Você fala isso mas o seu também está na reta.” Chanyeol praticamente grita. “Dois paus e um laser, o que pode dar errado?” Chanyeol pergunta quando chegamos as alas separadas e privadas que será feito o procedimento.

“Aposto vinte prata que você dar o primeiro grito.” Eu digo, sorrindo para o gigante.

“Aposta feita se prepara para perder o seu dinheiro, cute-pinguim.” Chanyeol afirma com convicção e eu apenas levanto uma sobrancelha.

“Veremos.”

  
  
  


No final eu ganho a aposta.

Eu observo o projeto de homem andando estranhamente como se tivesse algo na sua bunda ou para ser mais exato algo faltando e começo a rir. Sério, tudo o que queria era um celular para filmar os passos de gazela despelada do frouxo do meu amigo que caminha em minha direção com o rosto vermelho pelos os seus gritos anteriores. A caralho, como eu queria um gravador para gravar os gritos do dumbo, isso seria material de chantagem até para próxima vida. 

“Buceta cabeluda.” Eu solto quando Park Chanyeol senta ao meu lado priorizando o lado direito e sou incapaz de segurar a onda de risada intensa que me deixa com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Nenhuma palavra sobre isso.” Chanyeol ameaça com a sua voz rouca e eu começo a gargalhar ainda mais sem se importar com as outras mulheres olhando para nós dois. 

Não se passou nem dois minuto da sessão de depilação a laser quando eu ouvir o primeiro berro de Chanyeol em forma de ‘BUCETA CABELUDA’, eu sabia que a depilação em laser doía um pouco afinal não era a minha primeira vez fazendo o procedimento mas ouvir os gritos estridentes de ‘CUIDADO MULHER’ ou ‘MI-MI-MISERICÓRDIA’ ou até mesmo ‘ESSE É O MEU CU CARALHO VAI COM CALMA’ fez com que essa fosse a primeira vez que eu passasse todo o procedimento rindo ao invés de envergonhado.

“Nunca mais.” Chanyeol jura e eu tenho que segurar para não cair da cadeira. “Nun-ca ma-is.” 

“ _ Ai meu deus Chanyeol, eu tenho que contar isso para o Minseok. _ ” Eu digo tentando controlar as risadas. “O Yeol Jr. foi depenado-KKKKKKKKK” Eu rio olhando para a sua cara vermelha de raiva e vergonha. “Esse é o meu cu caralho vai com calma.” Eu zombo sem fôlego para rir mais.

“Você é pior que Minseok” Chanyeol afirma. “Pelo menos ele não mexe com a minha dignidade masculina.”

“É isso que significa ser melhor amigo.” E eu não consigo parar de rir toda vez que eu lembro dos gritos de Chanyeol durante toda a nossa tarde no spa.


	11. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Want- Taemin

Esconder que eu planejava uma surpresa para Jongin até sexta-feira não foi uma tarefa difícil, afinal eu sempre poderia calar a boca de Chanyeol e Taemin com comida, presentear Minseok com uma garrafa de cachaça artesanal produzida no Brasil e manter minha própria boca fechada.

Porém Kim Jongin sabia que tinha algo errado comigo e ele não precisava ter alguém para contar todo plano quando ele poderia apenas olhar para mim e dizer que o meu rosto sorridente escondia algo.

“Você está sorrindo demais esses últimos dias…” Jongin deixa no ar na manhã de sexta-feira depois que eu atendo a sua chamada de vídeo.

“É proibido sorrir?” Eu pergunto olhando para os seus cabelos úmidos pelo banho que ele toma antes de me ligar toda manhã e sou incapaz de impedir de sorrir ainda mais com a forma sonolenta de Jongin.

“É seis e meia da manhã.” E suas palavras são um pouco mal pronunciadas pelo seu cansaço porém eu acho isso tão fofo, a forma que mesmo cansado Kim Jongin continua ligando para mim para desejar um bom dia e bom trabalho mesmo que tudo o que ele deseja é cair no sono em sua cama grande com os seus dez travesseiros. “Você nunca está de bom humor nessa hora da manhã.”

“Pensei que você gostava do mesmo sorriso.” E o meu tom é magoado apenas para brincar com o meu ursinho sonolento.

“EU GOSTO!!!” Jongin grita apressado para mostrar o seu ponto. “Eu realmente amo o seu sorriso.” Ele diz olhando nos meus olhos com os seus lábios franzidos como se me desafiasse a dizer que eu estou mentindo. 

“Eu sei bobo.” E o meu sorriso é genuíno. “Eu estava brincando com você.”

“Mas você não me disse o que está escondendo.” Jongin acusa. “Seu sorriso é de quem está aprontando algo Do Kyungsoo.”

“O meu sorriso é de quem está apaixonado Kim Jongin.” Eu digo e vejo a forma que os seus lábios se esticaram para formar um sorriso deslumbrante que é só meu.

“E quem é esse sortudo que tem a sorte de ter o seu coração?” Jongin pergunta mesmo sabendo a resposta pelo o simples capricho de ouvir as palavras de minha boca.

“Um certo moreno de 1,82 de vinte e seis anos que tem medo de baratas.” Eu descrevo sarcasticamente.

“Sério que você nunca vai esquecer dessa história?” Jongin pergunta exasperado. 

“Você tem alguma dúvida?” Eu pergunto e vejo ele balançar a cabeça com resignação. “Vou sair para o trabalho, você me liga mais tarde?” 

“É claro que te ligo. Tenha um Bom dia e que ocorra tudo certo no trabalho.” Ele deseja mandando um beijo para mim.

“Para você também.” Eu desejo antes de desligar e ir para o trabalho com um sorriso apaixonado estampado no meu rosto.

  
  
  


“Trocaram o meu irmão por outro.” Essa é a primeira coisa que Jongin fala para mim quando eu atendo a sua ligação na minha pausa de trabalho.

“Você está exagerando.” Eu digo revirando os olhos com o absurdo que Kim Jongin fala com a sua voz séria.

“Eu não estou! Lee Taemin, o bastardo do meu irmão quer que eu passe toda tarde com ele.” Jongin revela e mesmo que seja apenas uma ligação de voz eu posso imaginar perfeitamente a forma que a sua mão direita gesticula no ar em movimentos rápidos e aleatórios como uma forma de demonstrar o seu nervosismo e ansiedade.

“O seu irmão só quer passar uma tarde com você. Qual é o problema disso?” E tenho que apertar as minhas mãos em punhos para impedir de rir e revelar que eu sei muito bem o motivo do comportamento estranho de Taemin.

“Soo você não entende.” E eu não posso deixar de sorrir com a forma que ele diz o apelido carinhoso que ele me deu, pai amado eu sou muito idiota por esse homem. “ _ É Lee Taemin que estamos falando _ , ele é um pirralho demais para querer passar um tempo comigo.”

“Isso é maldade Jongin.” Eu repreendo, está certo que Taemin é oportunista e um maldito pirralho às vezes contudo dessa vez ele está me ajudando e a Jongin também.

“Mas eu estou mentindo? Ele está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.” Jongin afirma e mesmo que ele esteja certo eu não vou estragar a surpresa que eu fiz para o moreno.

“Você está sendo um idiota com o seu irmão.” Eu acuso com severidade.

“Mas-” Eu o interrompo.

“Mas nada, Jongin.” Minha voz é firme mas os meus lábios formam o esboço de um sorriso divertido. “Você vai passar a tarde toda com o seu irmão, ele quer companhia. Será que você não pode fazer isso para ele?” Eu sei que é jogo sujo porém não importo, Jongin vai agradecer Taemin depois de hoje a noite.

“Você tem razão…” Ele sussurra baixinho pelo telefone e eu tenho que dar tudo de mim para não arrulhar e estragar todo o plano.

“É claro que eu tenho razão.” Eu opto para o mais seguro e ouço a risada do outro ressoar no outro lado da ligação.

“Você é muito metido Soo.” Ele afirma. “Você cuida dos cachorros para mim?”

“Claro que sim.” Eu o asseguro. “Te espero essa noite Kim Jongin.” Eu digo antes de desligar.

“Hoje vai ser uma noite cheia de surpresa...” Eu digo para a tela preta do meu celular antes de voltar ao meu trabalho.

  
  
  


_ Ele chegará em quinze minutos _

_ Para os pombinhos FINALMENTE namorarem _

Esse é o único aviso que é enviado por Taemin e apesar de toda a petulância do meu futuro cunhado, as mensagens apenas me faz sorrir antes de terminar de amarrar o laço do roupão de seda cinza e olhar para o meu reflexo no espelho do guarda-roupa de Jongin.

A minha pele estar um pouco reluzente e perfumada depois de ser lavada e hidratada com hidratante de leve aroma de canela que eu sabia que Jongin amava, o meu corpo estava vestindo com peças que surpreenderiam o moreno e o pequeno sorriso em meus lábios tinha a absoluta certeza que a minha pequena surpresa iria deixar o meu homem louco durante toda a noite.

Eu estou confiante e orgulhoso com a forma que eu aparento afinal eu faria com que Kim Jongin se tornasse algo maior que ser o meu homem. Nessa noite, eu arrancaria muito mais que gemidos roucos e arfares do meu homem pois esta seria a primeira noite de muitas que eu ouviria o título de namorado sair da boca de Kim Jongin enquanto o moreno me olhava nos olhos e me fodia forte.

Hoje Kim Jongin será o meu namorado e eu serei tudo o que ele quiser.

  
  
  


O som da porta do apartamento abrindo e fechando é o único som que revela que Jongin chegou no apartamento, e o pequeno momento de silêncio em que o moreno se pergunta porque tem uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas no chão antes de seguir o caminho até a porta entreaberta do seu quarto; produz um pequeno sorriso em minha boca enquanto finalmente termino de acender as últimas velhas que iluminam a penumbra do quarto em alguns locais estratégicos.

“Soo…” Jongin sussura provavelmente olhando em volta para a decoração do quarto com velas e pétalas de rosas espalhadas no chão e a pequena bandeja com vinhos e comidas que eu preparei esta noite. “O que é tudo isso?” Ele pergunta com a sua voz saindo mais rouca que o habitual enquanto olha para o meu corpo que está coberto pelo roupão curto.

“Você gostou da surpresa?” Eu pergunto olhando para ele que me olha sem reação enquanto dou dois passo em sua direção. “O gato comeu a sua língua Kim Jongin?” Eu pergunto divertido por observar o seu olhar demorar em minhas pernas macias que o roupão faz pouco trabalho em escondê-la.

“Olhos aqui em cima Jongin-ah.” Eu digo levantando o seu queixo caido para que ele possa olhar em meus olhos sem perder o movimento do seu pomo de adão que engole em seco. “Agora me responda.” Eu ordeno, afastando e ignorando a sua tentativa de tocar em meu corpo. “Você gostou da surpresa que eu fiz para o meu namorado?” 

“Namorado?” Jongin responde com dificuldade e eu não posso deixar de sorrir com o brilho de confusão e desejo em seu olhar.

“Acho que estou sendo um pouco apressado com você, Jongin-ah.” Eu ofereço e sorrio com a forma que o seu olhar intenso em meu corpo arrepia os pelos dos meus braços e me deixa extremamente confiante. Porque não é qualquer homem que estar me encarando como se quisesse me devorar é Kim Jongin, o  _ meu _ homem.

“Você quer ser o meu namorado, Kim Jongin?” Eu sussuro docemente o pedido, retribuindo na mesma intensidade o seu olhar luxurioso. “Você aceita?” Eu pergunto novamente com o seu silêncio colocando a minha mão direita em seu peito largo.

“ _ Sim _ .” Jongin afirma em sua voz grave pelo desejo e com um passo firme em minha direção ele passa o seu braço em minha cintura e me traz em sua direção de forma rápida e firme, do jeito que só aquele homem é capaz de fazer.

“ _ Whoa _ …” Eu deixo escapar com a sua pegada firme em meu corpo e dessa vez é Jongin que sorri divertido para mim com a forma que eu me estremeço com o seu movimento repentino que me traz para perto do seu corpo alto e musculoso.

“Eu acho que mereço um beijo do meu namorado, certo?” Ele pergunta e não espera a minha resposta pois está muito ocupado em me beijar tão possessivamente que tudo o que eu posso fazer é tentar acompanhar os movimentos da sua língua hábil e selvagem em minha boca e segurar naqueles ombros fortes e construídos que pertence apenas ao toque das minhas mãos.

Ele me beija como homem que ele é, como o meu namorado e com todo fervor e vigor que é Kim Jongin entre quatros paredes e eu _ amo _ isso.

A forma que a sua mão direita brinca com a carne firme da minha bunda e a sua esquerda levanta a minha coxa direita para suspender-la em volta do seu quadril enquanto brinca com o quão sensível é a região interna da minha coxa e devora os meus gemidos com os seus beijos intensos.

E tudo que eu consigo pensar é como eu amo ser desejado por aquele homem alto, moreno e que sabe muito bem o que quer entre quatros paredes, e o que Kim Jongin quer é a mim, o seu namorado. É algo tão simples e natural o que temos que basta apenas um beijo e alguns toques para ficarmos excitado e cegamente ansioso para querer mais.

Contudo nós dois sabemos melhor, nós temos experiência o suficiente um com outro para saber como aproveitar toda essa tensão que nos rodeia e transformá-la em uma experiência inesquecível. E é por isso que com uma mordida forte nos lábios morenos que eu me afasto dos braços de Jongin para olhar para a bagunça ofegante, molhada e corada que apenas eu sou capaz de fazer com o meu homem.

Fui eu que baguncei e puxei as mechas castanhas do seu cabelo curto, fui eu o responsável por colorir suas bochechas morenas e magras de vermelho e deixar aqueles lábios inchados e ofegantes com a minha própria boca. E é somente eu, Do Kyungsoo, que tem Kim Jongin como namorado e o direito de empurrar o moreno para que ele caia em sua cama e sentar em cima de sua virilha enquanto aproveito toda atenção que esse homem me entrega.

“Você já está tão duro.” Eu digo, montado em seu colo e encarando o brilho de desejo quase perigoso demais que o homem abaixo de mim me concede. “É difícil achar uma posição confortável assim…” Eu reclamo rebolando a minha bunda cheia em cima do seu pau, com força em cada movimento até que Kim Jongin fique extremamente excitado que não pode segurar o seu gemido grave e longo que ele sempre deixa escapar quando eu rebolo em seu colo.

“Eu te deixo tão duro assim Jongin-ah?” Eu pergunto, circulando o meu quadril em sua calça jeans ganhando o som arrastado que eu tanto procuro. “Eu sou o único que te deixa assim?” E para provocá-lo eu paro totalmente os meus movimentos e bato em suas mãos que tentam segurar a minha cintura para retoma-los. “Me responda.”

“Você é único.” O moreno abaixo de mim confessa movendo os seus quadris em busca de mais contato. “E eu não sou único duro.” Ele completa com insolência, depositando uma mão sobre o meu roupão onde está a minha ereção, piscando para mim. “Eu te deixo duro com a mesma facilidade que você me deixa subindo as paredes.” Jongin responde e a sua insolência é perdida quando quico em seu colo sendo substituída pelo gemido surpreso e rouco pelo o meu movimento.

“Você está sendo muito insolente na-mo-ra-do.” Eu soletro cada sílaba rebolando e quicando em seu membro, observando de cima todas as suas reações e gemidos que eu provoco ao homem abaixo de mim. “Desse jeito como você vai ganhar as outras surpresas que eu preparei para você?” Eu pergunto parando os movimentos e sorrindo com o seu gemido desesperado querendo mais.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin pede ofegante “Por favor...” Ele suplica e eu apenas sorrio para ele quando começo desamarrar o laço do meu roupão.

“Você sabe Jongin-ah que eu queria que a nossa primeira fosse especial.” Eu confesso olhando para o moreno que me olha intensamente quando eu apóio os meus joelhos na cama para que ele possa me ver melhor. “Eu queria estar tão lindo para você...” E com um movimento rápido eu deslizo o roupão de seda cinza para fora do meu corpo, descartando em algum local do quarto. 

“Eu consegui?” E o meu sorriso é enorme ao observar a forma boba e sem palavras que Jongin encara o meu corpo.

A maneira que os seus olhos escurecem de prazer ao olhar para o espartilho em um material fino de renda num branco tão claro que combina perfeitamente com a minha pele e a veste como uma segunda pele, faz com que a respiração de Jongin saia mais rápido e os seus olhos demorassem para capturar cada detalhe do tecido que embeleza o meu corpo. Para só depois os seus olhos descerem para a calcinha transparente e branca que revela a cabeça do meu membro com a mancha de pré-gozo em seu tecido.

Isso tem o meu namorado gemendo e suspirando de surpresa quando finalmente os seus olhos descobrem a fina tira da cinta-liga que conecta o espartilho com os persex que enfeitam as minhas coxas leitosas e cheias que Kim Jongin tanto ama apertar e beijar. O seu olhar demorado e cheio de luxúria é tudo que eu preciso para saber que o meu namorado ama a forma que me ofereço para ele, contudo eu preciso das suas palavras.

“Eu estou-Whooo” Sou interrompido pelas as suas mãos atrás do meus joelhos que me puxa para sentar no seu colo ao mesmo tempo que Jongin senta na cama.

“ _ Você quer me deixar louco? _ ” Jongin pergunta selvagemente, apertando as minhas coxas com os seus dedos calejados que me faz estremecer intensamente com o seu toque firme.

“Sim.” Eu sussurro em seus lábios roubando um selinho “Eu consigo?” Eu provoco passando os braços em seu pescoço e rebolando timidamente em sua ereção.

“Você tem tudo o que quer de mim.” Ele diz olhando dentro dos meus. “Você me deixa louco com o menor dos toques.” E os seus quadris impulsiona para cima violentamente me fazendo segurar ainda mais forte em si. “ _ Eu quero te fuder tão forte e duro que você vai esquecer o próprio nome. _ ” E eu arrepio com suas palavras.

“Então faça.” Eu o atiço, puxando os seus cabelos pela nuca sem nenhuma delicadeza. “ _ Me faça seu. _ ” Eu desafio para ter os meus lábios roubados com o seu beijo.

É tão intenso, selvagem e maravilhoso ter Kim Jongin nesse estado possessivo e louco por mim que me deixo ser dominado por aquele homem. Por seus lábios que tem fome do meu corpo e seus apertos e arranhões em minha bunda e coxas que eu tenho certeza que amanhã o meu corpo estará dolorido e marcado pelas ações do meu namorado e isso só me faz querer mais.

Pois se Kim Jongin afirma que eu deixo louco com o menor dos toques, ele não sabe o quanto o meu corpo ama ouvir a sua voz autoritária me ordenando comandos em quatros paredes e das suas mãos que brincam com cada parte certa e sensível do meu corpo até que eu me transformo em uma bagunça mole e implorante para que ele faça qualquer coisa comigo.

“ _ The ass will go up and your face will go down* _ ” Jongin ordena depois de afastar abruptamente do nosso beijo e apenas um relance do seu rosto me revela que é melhor eu seguir a sua ordem.

Que eu cumpro sem pensar duas vezes, esparramando no centro da cama com a minha bunda empinada para cima apoiando todo o peso do meu corpo em meus antebraços, enquanto viro o meu pescoço para o lado esquerdo para que eu posso observar a forma que o meu namorado agora sem camisa me observando com olhos cheio de prazer, a forma que eu me coloco de quatro à sua disposição.

E nós dois sabemos o quanto eu amo isso, a maneira que Jongin aprecia o meu corpo na posição que ele ordenou enquanto lambe os lábios com a visão que apenas eu posso lhe dar. E do meu poder sobre ele, pois basta apenas abrir um pouco a minhas pernas e empinar a minha bunca um pouco para cima para ter o meu homem e namorado atrás de mim em sua cama, segurando os meus cabelos curtos em um puxão que me faz gemer de prazer.

“Você gosta de exibir para o seu namorado?” Jongin pergunta com a sua voz rouca de prazer colando o seu torso musculoso em minha costa e eu não consigo parar de ofegar com a forma que a sua mão direita brinca com carne coberta pelo persex que eu visto. “Me responda.” Ele ordena com um tapa estalado em minha bunda que me faz gemer um sonoro sim.

“É por isso que você se vestiu assim?” Ele pergunta soltando os meus cabelos para brincar com um dos mamilos enquanto sua outra mão massageia a marca vermelha dos seu dedos pelo tapa que ele me deu. “Tão sensível” Jongin sussurra em meu ouvido ao me ver estremecendo pelo beliscão que ele me dar no meu mamilo duro. “E tão duro, só para mim…” E pega a minha ereção sobre o material fino da calcinha em um aperto forte que me faz gritar com o seu toque.

“Você é meu Kyungsoo.” Jongin diz selvagemente sem se importar com os meus gemidos chorosos. “Assim como eu sou seu.” Meu corpo se arqueia com a forma forte e rápida que os seus dedos trabalham em meu pênis. “Lembre-se disso, eu não gosto de me repetir.” E com um tapa forte em minha bunda ele se afasta do meu corpo mole e sensível. “Afaste as suas pernas, eu preciso te preparar.” 

E com um sorriso fraco, eu faço exatamente o que ele me manda pois eu ainda tenho mais uma surpresa para ele.

“Você está tão…” Jongin deixa no ar, massageando a minha bunda agora manchada de vermelho pelos os seus tapas. “Deus, eu quero te comer com você vestido exatamente assim.” Jongin diz, dando um aperto mais firme me fazendo gemer. “Você irá deixar o seu namorado te comer de quatro com você vestido assim?”Ele pergunta com as suas mãos em um aperto possessivo em meu corpo. “Me responda puta.”

“Simmmm.” Eu gemo alto. “Por favor, Jongin-ah.” Eu digo olhando por cima dos ombros para o abdômen musculoso do meu namorado, lambendo os meus lábios com a visão. “Faça o que quiser com o meu corpo” Eu imploro. “Eu sou seu.”

E o som do tapa forte em minhas coxas ressoa no quarto junto com o meu gemido arrastado.

“Não seja ganancioso, Kyungsoo.” Jongin repreende pressionando uma mão no final da minha coluna para que o meu corpo cole ainda mais na cama em um arco que eu sei que Jongin ama em me ter, enquanto sua outra mão brinca com o elástico da minha calcinha. “Não se deve pedir mais do que você pode aguentar.” Ele diz roucamente em meu ouvido.

“Mas eu quero-Ahhhhhh” Eu começo para gemer quando ele pressiona a ponta do plug anal que eu tenho entre a minha bunda.

“Você está cheio de surpresa nesta noite.” E eu nem preciso parar de gemer ou olhar por cima do ombro para saber que Jongin está sorrindo lascivamente ao mesmo momento que brinca com o plug enterrado no meu buraco.

“Eu queria ah estar preparado-ahhhh para você.” Eu sussurro com dificuldade estremecendo com a forma que Jongin brinca comigo ao segurar uma aba da minha bunda para que ele tenha espaço para tirar e colocar o plug em meu buraco, me alargando ainda mais. “Eu tive escolher ahhhhhhh um grande ah.”

“Você sabe Kyungsoo.” Jongin começa, tirando o plug anal lentamente do meu buraco. “O quanto eu imaginei te fazer contorcer com os meus dedos?” Ele pergunta para enfiar o plug novamente com uma violência deliciosa que me tem arqueando as costas. “Mas você é uma puta tão grande para querer ter o seu buraco preenchido por qualquer coisa.” E com uma delicadeza que faltava na ação interior, o moreno retira o plug e deixa cair em algum lugar na cama.

“O que eu faço com você Kyungsoo?” Ele diz inclinado para baixo para depositar uma mordida fraca na minha bunda. “Seu buraco está tão esticado e molhado por mim.” E o sopro de ar em meu buraco me faz desmontar sobre a cama e gemer suplicante, porém sua mão firme estar lá para manter a minha bunda empinada do jeito que ele gosta.

“Parece que o seu buraco me quer. Mas eu não sei...” Jongin finge confusão “Você me quer, Kyungsoo?” Apenas para me ter de quatro, implorando por ele.

“Por favor.” Eu soluço o pedido desesperado, pois apesar de ter as suas mãos sobre mim me segurando, provocando e arranhando da forma que ele sabe que eu amo, não é o suficiente. Eu preciso de mais. “Me dê Jongin.”

“O quê?” Ele pergunta, afastando as bochechas da minha bunda para que ele possa esfregar o seu pau coberto pela camisinha bem ali, em cima do meu buraco alargado.

“O seu pau.” Eu digo com o meu corpo arrepiando ao imaginar tudo aquilo dentro de mim.

“Não.” Jongin nega simplesmente, afastando-se completamente do meu corpo mole que se mantém de quatro com dificuldade. “Eu preciso te preparar, eu não quero te machucar.” Meu namorado diz docemente enfiando dois dedos ao mesmo tempo no meu buraco alargado, me fazendo gritar de prazer.

“Quantos?” Ele pergunta, estocando o meu buraco sem piedade.

“QUATRO.” Eu grito quando ele acerta a minha próstata, segurando a minha cintura no lugar.

“Você que manda, baby.” Jongin diz, antes de começar a me preparar se certificando que cada movimento dos seus dedos atinja a minha próstata, até que a sensação de ter quatro dos seus dedos dentro de mim massageando aquele local sensível me faça vir com um grito escandaloso e bochechas molhadas por lágrimas de prazer.

“Você já veio?” Jongin pergunta, tirando os seus dedos melados de lubrificantes do meu buraco e manobrando o meu corpo para que eu deite de costa. “Tão rápido.” Ele diz massageando o meu pênis melado de meu gozo, olhando dentro dos meus olhos nublados que quase se fecham pela sensibilidade de ser estimulado após um orgasmo intocado. 

“Eu ainda não terminei com você, Soo.” Jongin diz carinhosamente enquanto observa o meu corpo se recuperar de um orgasmo intenso. “Eu posso ter você agora, baby?” Ele pergunta levantando as minhas pernas moles e abrindo as em um V. “Me diz que sim.” E sua boca deposita um chupão forte na parte interna e sensível da minha coxa. “Eu esperei tanto para ter você…”

“Sim.” Eu o autorizo, trazendo a minha mão direta para descansar na sua bochecha e ofegando pela visão de ter Kim Jongin entre as minhas pernas me implorando para me prencher com o seu pau grande e gordo. “Me leve, Jongin-ah. Me faça seu.” E o seu sorriso largo com os seus olhos escuros e toda a confirmação que eu preciso para saber que o meu namorado irá fazer exatamente o que eu pedi.

“Pernas abertas para mim, Kyungsoo” Jongin comanda, se levantando e sorrindo com a forma que eu me exponho vulgarmente para ele. “E continue se mastubando, quero ver a minha puta ficando duro para mim.” Ele sorrir para mim para que ele possa finalmente levar a sua ereção para ser engolida pelo o meu buraco, lentamente.

“Você me recebe tão bem...” Jongin geme, forçando a minha perna a abrir um pouco mais. “Me engolindo e me apertando assim ahhh parece que o seu buraco foi feito para ser fudido por mim.” Suas investidas são deliciosas lentas e profundas, na medida certa para fazer com que o meu pau começa a dar sinal de vida. “Você gosta disso?” Jongin pergunta, apertando as minhas coxas e inclinando o seu corpo sobre o meu. “Ser fudido por seu homem?”

“Só se ele me fuder bem.” Eu provoco ganhando uma investida forte que acerta a minha próstata, fazendo eu revirar os meus olhos de prazer.

“O que você disse?” Jongin pergunta com uma mão abrindo ainda mais a minha coxa e a outra apertando o meu mamilo sobre a renda do espartilho, com força o suficiente para me fazer choramingar. “Eu só consegui ouvir o gemido de puta do meu namorado.” E com uma mordida em meu ombro que me tem gemendo loucamente com os seus movimentos fortes e rápidos em minha próstata, Jongin me ver implorar por mais.

“Mais.” Eu soluço de prazer, abraçando a suas costas com um braço trazendo-o em minha direção. “Me dê mais Jongin-ahhhh.” Eu gemo em seu ouvido com a forma que ele esfrega a cabeça do seu pênis em minha próstata. “Eu preciso tanto do seu pau aahhhhhhhhh indo forte ahh e rápido simmmmmmm no buraco da sua putahhhhh.” Eu peço esfregando o meu pênis duro e gotejando pré-gozo em seu abdômen definido. “Por favor ahh.”

“Tudo que você deseja baby.” Jongin sorri depositando um beijo lento e intenso em meus lábios que contradiz com as investidas profundas e rápidas que me faz gemer e gritar em sua boca.

Me levando tão loucamente ao orgasmo em torno do seu abraço que eu tenho que morder em seu ombro e arranhar as suas costa com a forma intensa que o meu corpo se contrai próximo do clímax. É tão forte e profundo a maneira que Kim Jongin me fode que eu sou incapaz de fazer outra coisa além de gemer, gritar e chorar com todo o prazer que cruza o meu corpo fazendo com que as minhas pernas se fecham em seu redor.

Mas Jongin,  _ o meu namorado _ não deixa.

“Mantenha as suas pernas abertas e continue se masturbando” Jongin berra a ordem ao ver a forma que o meu corpo não consegue executar as suas ordens. “Não ouse a me desobedecer.” Ele grita, acelerando ainda mais os seus movimentos.

“Eu n-não con-si-go AHHHHHHH.” Eu tento me explicar ganhando um tapa forte em minha bunda.

“Você consegue vadia.” Jongin amaldiçoa abraçando o meu corpo ainda mais e gemendo longamente em minha boca que apenas sai gemidos chorosos com a tentativa de cumprir suas ordens exigentes enquanto sou fudido pelo meu homem. “Faça isso por mim Soooo.” E o meu nome sai em forma de um gemido ofegante de seus lábios. “Para o seu namorado...”

E eu não consigo responder pois o orgasmo que me atinge deixa a minha visão branca e meu corpo deliciosamente relaxado em prazer, me fazendo esquecer tudo ao meu redor para apenas sentir o prazer intenso que corre em minhas veias e o jorro de sêmen que sai em meu pênis em uma quantidade absurda e aliviante. 

Sem se importar com a forma desesperada com que Jongin sai de mim, retirando a camisinha e se mastubando até que ele venha com um grito alto manchando o meu espartilho com os filetes branco de seu gozo. Eu simplesmente não me importo com nada disso pois o orgasmo que faz o meu corpo estremecer e limpa toda a minha mente é o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.


	12. K.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica: K.O- Pabllo Vittar

“Você sabia que eu paguei mais de 100 dólares nesse conjunto de lingerie?” Eu pergunto para Jongin que abre a garrafa de vinho com um sorriso feliz e relaxado de quem acabou de transar. “Você tinha mesmo que gozar nela?” Eu pergunto com um tom indignado porém aceitando a taça de vinho com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

“Eu poderia não ter feito.” Jongin diz sentando ao meu lado da cama totalmente pelado sem se importar em se cobrir afinal já passamos tantas horas assim na presença do outro que isso não é mais necessário. “Mas eu quis.” Eu bufo. “A culpa é sua, você vestido assim me deixa louco.” 

“Você não tem direito de falar algo quando estar assim” Eu rebato, dando uma boa analisada no corpo do meu namorado novamente e chegando na mesma conclusão em todas as últimas vezes: maravilhoso.

“Meu corpo nu te deixa excitado Soo?” Ele questiona pegando mais um morango e levando para a sua boca lambendo indecentemente antes de mordê-lo no meio.

“Eu não tenho interesse em um pau mole Jongin.” Eu respondo ganhando sua risada enquanto pego mais um pedaço da minha torta que eu fiz nessa tarde cheia de especiaria e ingrediente afrodisíaco que Jongin parece gostar muito pela quantidade que ele já comeu.

“Meu pau sempre pode ficar duro para o meu namorado.” Ele diz sugestivamente, movendo os seus braços para me puxar ao seu lado salpicando o meu rosto com vários beijos. “Para ele e a sua bunda grande e perfeita.” E o seu aperto malandro em minha bunda me faz rir ao colocar o pedaço restante de torta em sua boca tendo os meus dedos sugados levemente.

“A minha bunda tem estrias demais para ser considerada perfeita.” Eu o contradigo olhando dentro dos seu olhos e esperando o elogio que está pronto em deixar a sua boca pois eu sei em primeira mão o quanto Kim Jongin ama o meu corpo do jeito que ele é.

“E elas deixam a sua bunda ainda mais perfeita.” E a sua voz é repleta convicção e admiração quando ele me move para sentar em seu colo para depositar uma pequena mordida no meu lábio inferior para logo depois sugá-los. “Seu corpo é perfeito e maravilhoso.” Jongin afirma com reverência. “Não importa o que os outros dizem sobre você Kyungsoo, para os meus olhos você é lindo. E eu tenho muita sorte de ter você em minha vida.” 

“E eu tenho sorte de amar um homem como você.” Eu confesso com toda a sinceridade e simplicidade que é amar Kim Jongin, olhando com carinho para expressão surpresa do moreno. “Eu te amo Kim Jongin.” Eu repito novamente pois eu quero que ele saiba disso e não duvide em nenhum momento do que eu sinto.

“E isso não é um sentimento passageiro ou confusão, é apenas a verdade.” Eu confesso ganhando o sorriso mais bonito que Jongin já pode me dar um dia. “Eu te amo.”

“Eu também te amo Soo.” Jongin diz risonho cheio de alegria. “Eu te amo a tanto tempo que esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.” Jongin exclama, deitando me delicadamente e tirando rapidamente os pratos e taças da cama para finalmente se colocar ao meu lado na cama.

Rindo tão alegremente com o seu sorriso largo e feliz que eu sou incapaz de deixar de levantar a minha mão e acariciar a sua bochecha com carinho e retribuir sua felicidade. Porque é isso que Kim Jongin, o meu namorado me faz sentir, felicidade.

Felicidade de ter alguém que eu posso conversar, reclamar sobre o meu chefe ou simplesmente alguém que me abraça forte e alivia as minhas insegurança sobre algum comentário sobre o meu peso ou alguma insegurança que eu criei. E é Jongin que é essa pessoa na minha vida e ele é o único que eu já amei tão intensamente.

“Meu amor.” Os lábios inchados pelos meus beijos me chama e é estúpido a forma que o meu coração bate freneticamente ao ouvir duas palavras sussurradas com tanto carinho e amor.

“Meu moreno.” Eu respondo rindo alto com a forma que Jongin distribui beijos felizes em todo o meu rosto e rolando os nossos corpo por toda extensão da cama, para logo depois ter as minhas risadas transformadas em arfares e gemidos quando nós dois fizemos amor pela noite inteira.

  
  


“Bom dia flor do dia.” Jongin me acorda colocando uma bandeja com café de manhã ao lado da minha cama e beijando os meus lábios sonolentos, me observando com um pequeno sorriso quando eu passo do estágio sonolento para parcialmente acordado.

“Café.” Eu sussurro o pedido ganhando a caneca com o líquido que me fará ter energia para exercer as funções de um ser humano decente que finalmente agradece o seu namorado que se esforçou em fazer um café de manhã com panquecas de mirtilos, frutas e café preto sem açúcar, os seus pratos favoritos.

“Sem problema, meu amor.” Jongin responde comendo um pedaço de panqueca sorrindo brilhantemente as noves da manhã de forma que poderia cegar os olhos de alguma pessoa. “Não ficou tão boas quanto as suas mas eu fiz com amor.” Jongin responde depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

“Elas estão perfeitas.” Eu digo para o meu namorado que me olha com um olhar de quem não acredita nas minhas palavras. “Está bom que a massa está fora do ponto e elas estão pouco queimada mas elas estão boas.” 

“Então eu ganho um sete pelo esforço.” Jongin diz convencido bebendo mais um gole de sua limonada com limão e cereja.

“Um sete e meio por ser um namorado atencioso.” Eu sorrio para ele ao ver aquele sorriso em seus lábios sabendo muito bem onde aquela conversa irá parar.

“Que tal um oito por eu ser o seu namorado  _ e _ o homem que você ama?” Jongin tenta, colocando a bandeja no chão ao lado da cama e gatilhando em minha direção com o seu corpo coberto com apenas a sua cueca.

“Eu não quero ser acusado de suborno.” Eu desprezo a sua sugestão com olhos brilhando de desejo para o homem que se ajoelha diante do meu copo sentado na cama. “Eu gosto da minha conduta imparcial.” Eu pisco para ele.

“Eu posso fazer você mudar de opinião.” Jongin diz colocando a mão na minha ereção matinal e sorrindo diabolicamente quando meu corpo se arrepia pelo seu aperto forte. “Meu amor.”

“Suborno é crime.” Eu acuso porém deitando-se sobre os seus travesseiros e abrindo as minhas pernas para que ele se encaixa entre elas.

“Não é crime se você não é pego.” Jongin defenda roubando os meus lábios em beijos lascivos e tocando o meu corpo nos lugares certos, me deixando sensível e ofegante abaixo do seu corpo que me preenche profundamente do jeito que ele sabe que eu gosto.

Afinal o meu namorado conhece muito bem o corpo do homem que ele ama.

  
  
  


“Para com isso” Eu repreendo Jongin com a forma que ele continua beijando o meu pescoço enquanto eu e o meu namorado dirigimos à porta do apartamento de Minseok.

Fazer com que Jongin consumisse comidas afrodisíacas que eu preparei ontem a noite foi uma ideia deliciosa que deixou o meu corpo dolorido e marcado com todo o fogo e resistência( que já eram grandes) durante todas as rodadas de sexo que nós dois tivemos durante toda a noite e manhã. Mas era inacreditável o fato que o corpo de Jongin  _ continuasse tão animado _ assim, de uma maneira deliciosamente inacreditável devo acrescentar.

“Eu já falei para parar.” Eu afasto completamente do abraço de Jongin olhando furiosamente para ele quando uma senhora nos olha chocada com os toques cheios de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções de Jongin em meu corpo, antes de caminhar para o elevador soltando uma pequena risada e dizendo algo sobre o fogo dos jovens de hoje em dia.

“Só mais um beijo.” Jongin tenta me persuadir agarrando a minha cintura ganhando um tapa forte e meu olhar de repreensão com as minhas bochechas vermelhas por ser chamado de ‘fogoso’ por uma senhorinha que poderia ser minha bisavó.

“Não.” Eu respondo sério e Jongin afasta de mim com um suspiro longo sabendo que ele passou do limites e se colocando ao meu lado para pegar a minha mão em um pedido silencioso de desculpa. “Está tudo bem, bobo.” Eu o tranquilizo, apertando a campainha e roubando um selinho no seu beicinho triste que se transforma em um beijo lento e profundo.

“Sinceramente, eu não sou obrigado ver vocês dois desentupindo a boca um do outro.” Minseok chia abrindo a porta para nós dois.

“Boa tarde para você também Min.” Eu complemento com um sorriso feliz no rosto ao mesmo tempo que Jongin diz ‘Oi Minseok, onde estão os meus filhotes?’

“Sua cara de quem transou a noite inteira me faz querer vomitar.” Minseok me diz com um sorriso de aprovação depois de instruir o meu namorado a ir até os seus cachorros que estavam em seu quarto brincando com Chanyeol. “Preferia a cara de chifrudo chorando ao som de Jorge e Mateus.”

“E eu preferia quando você não passasse tanto tempo com Chanyeol.” Eu levanto a sobrancelha em provocação para o rosto cuidadosamente em branco de meu amigo. “ _ Eles estão no meu quarto, segunda porta do corredor junto com Chanyeol. _ ” Eu imito suas palavras anteriores.

“Eu apenas passei a localização para o seu namorado.” Minseok é diligente com suas palavras como se tivesse andando em cacos de vidros e isso me faz rir.

Pois apesar de ser a primeira vez que eu sou verbal com a aproximação muito próxima dos meus amigos não quer dizer que eu não capturei os sinais de atração entre os dois. Se eu for sincero acho que eu notei isso antes dos dois e o pensamento de ter meus dois amigos passando muito tempo junto com os seus “encontros de amigo para se conhecerem melhor” ou até mesmo terem um caso não é nada do outro mundo, eu até apoio.

“Eu não estou bravo Minseok.” Eu digo rindo e negando com a cabeça sentando em seu sofá olhando para o meu amigo. “Eu sei que vocês gostam  _ demais _ um do outro.” E apenas para fazer Minseok se contorcer envergonhado eu acrescento. “Vocês não são discretos.” 

“Nós dois não temos nada ainda.” Os seus olhos gritam um pedido de ajuda. “Eu ainda não chamei ele para um encontro.” E olhando para a minha cara de ironia ele adianta. “Um encontro que não sejamos amigos.”

“Você deve chamá-lo.” Eu aconselho pois eu quero ver o meu amigo feliz, ele merece depois de finalmente dar alguns socos fortes o suficiente para quebrar o nariz e dois dentes do Gigolô de dez centímetros ou se preferir Kim Jongdae. “Chanyeol pode ser todo extravagante mas em questão de romance ele é tímido e bundão demais para tomar o primeiro passo.” E com mais uma forma de incentivo eu jogo a minha cartada final. “Ele fala muito de você para mim.”

“Ele fala?” Bingo, eu penso quando toda atenção de Minseok é direcionada a mim junto com o seu sorriso gengival feliz por ouvir as minhas últimas palavras.

“Muitoooooo.” Eu confirmo pois é a pura verdade nesses últimos dias as minhas conversas com Chanyeol é sobre qualquer assunto que envolve a pré temporada dos Lakers e informações aleatórias sobre Kim Minseok. “Eu não sabia que você não gostava de sorvete de chocolate com calda de caramelo até que vocês dois foram na nova sorveteria na quarta passada e você pegasse uma casquinha com duas bolas de abacaxi e maracujá.” Eu digo com um pequeno sorriso observando o seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais. 

“Chanyeol pensa que o seu gosto para sorvete é um crime mas ele gosta de você demais para perdoá-lo por seu grande pecado.” Minseok bufa.

“A perda é dele.” Minseok dar de ombro com indiferença porém o seu sorriso é animado demais para sua tentativa de indiferença. “Acho que eu devo convidar ele para um encontro.” Minseok afirma com sua voz cheia de convicção.

“O cinema XOXO vai reprisar Deadpool na segunda-feira.” Eu sugiro pois eu sei que Chanyeol não vai negar o convite do jeito que ele é doido por essa franquia. “Esse seria um bom primeiro encontro para os padrões de Park Chanyeol e você ganha ponto se você comprar uma porção de nachos com cheddar extra para ele.” 

“Anotado.” Minseok sorrir com cumplicidade para mim quando ambos levantamos para ir até o quarto em direção a outra metade dos nossos corações.

  
  
  
  


“O que você vai fazer amanhã?” Jongin pergunta quando eu fecho a porta do apartamento de Minseok segurando Covid que late e morde para o vento com sangue nos olhos e ódio na alma.

“Amanhã é o meu dia de folga.” Eu esclareço fazendo malabarismo com pitcher em meus braços enquanto Jongin segura uma Minnie adormecida e Jade como uma lady em seus braços. 

Jongin decidiu ir até a sua casa para alimentar os seus filhotes adequadamente e eu ofereci em ajudá-lo levar os cachorros até o seu carro antes que o fogo no cú dos meus amigos fizessem que eles me perguntasse tudo sobre a noite anterior na frente do meu namorado e por mais que eu não quisesse sofrer do interrogatório dos meus amigos, eu não tinha escapatória e seria muito melhor fazer isso longe dos ouvidos e olhos do meu moreno.

“Você quer almoçar na casa dos meus pais como o meu namorado?” Jongin pergunta com um sorriso feliz toda vez que diz ‘meu namorado’.

“Você já quer me apresentar para os seus pais.” Eu pergunto com um pouco de descrença.

“Eles estão curiosos em conhecer você.” O maior confessa apertando o botão do elevador para a garagem pois eu estou muito ocupado lutado com capiroto que entrou no corpo do Covid pois o cachorro não para quieto, o raça do inferno que é pinscher. “Eu falo algumas coisas para você para eles.”

“Espero que seja apenas coisa boas.” Eu sorrio para ele.

“A maioria.” Ele diz e solta um sussurro de dor com o beliscão que eu lhe dou. “Eu estou brincando com você, eu apenas digo coisa boas sobre você. Eu tenho que acostumar a minha mãe que eu estou finalmente namorando alguém seriamente.”

“É bom mesmo.” Eu digo selando os seus lábios antes da porta do elevador se abrirem. “Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje?” Eu pergunto para ele caminhando até o seu Audi estacionado. 

“Claro, eu tenho Ravi cuidando dos meus cachorros essa noite.” Eu aceno com a cabeça. Ravi é o amigo e vizinho de Jongin que possui uma cara séria mas que ama cachorros e sempre tem uma piada engraçada na ponta da língua. Ele é a pessoa que Jongin mais confia para cuidar dos seus cachorros.

“Tudo bem, traz alguma coisa para comermos eu estou com preguiça de cozinhar hoje.” Eu digo entregando Covid para jongin para que ele finalmente possa colocar o cachorro (que acalmou completamente depois de sair das minhas mãos) no cinto de segurança para cachorro ao lado de suas irmãs.

“Comida chinesa ou mexicana?” Jongin pergunta, fechando a porta do carro e indo até a mim para se despedir.

“Chinesa, eu quero Ebi Chilli daquele restaurante que você me apresentou.” Eu peço selando os seus lábios antes de empurrá-lo em seu carro depois dos três beijos que Jongin me rouba com a desculpa de só mais um. 

“Te vejo mais tarde meu amor.” Jongin grita para o estacionamento vazio antes de dar a ré e sair da garagem.

  
  


“Desembucha caralho” Chanyeol me pede com carinho cruzando os braços.

“O que faz você pensar que eu vou te contar algo sobre a noite passada?” Eu questiono divertido ao ver o olhar de raiva do meu melhor amigo. “O seu Yeol Jr. depenado?” E a menção faz com que Chanyeol fique vermelho até as orelhas grandes e Minseok escorregasse no sofá com as suas risadas.

“Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol avisa, mas eu ignoro afinal eu também ser insuportável.

“Confessa é melhor ficar todo lisinho e limpo mesmo que você tivesse que sacrificar a integridade do seu cu por uma mulher?” E o meu rosto contém o maior sorriso de merda ao ver a falta de reação do meu melhor amigo totalmente roxo de raiva e vergonha e Minseok rindo tanto ao ponto de chorar.

“S-s-seu FILHO DA PUTA.” Chanyeol joga uma almofada em meu rosto e eu apenas solto uma risada com isso. “Você é o pior amigo de todo o mundo.” Ele jura mas eu sei que ele voltará atrás quando eu colocar comida grátis em sua frente.

“Okay okay, me desculpe.” Eu peço com o maior sorriso de merda no rosto. “Eu não deveria trazer a lembrança peluda do Yeol Jr.” E eu e Minseok somos incapazes de segurar a risada com a forma emburrada que Chanyeol foge para cozinha xingando com uma criatividade impecável como ele tem os PIORES amigos desse mundo.

“Está bem.” Eu digo depois de dez minuto após ter certeza de saber que eu e Minseok não começaria rir ao olhar para cara do Dumbo. “Foi quente.” Eu confesso.

“Detalhes Kyungsoo.” Minseok acena com as mãos. “Seus amigos gays trabalham com detalhes.” 

“Vamos dizer que eu deixei Jongin louco a noite inteira vestindo um conjunto de lingerie e ele me deixou deliciosamente marcado e dolorido.”

“Eita porra.” Minseok assobia com um sorriso malicioso.

“Deu tanto que até o cu virou do avesso né viado?” E Chanyeol como sempre é insuportável.

“Vou deixar essa passar em memória do Yeol Jr.” Eu retruco e sorrio lindamente com a falta de resposta do dumbo. “Jongin sabe bem como fazer as coisas, ele é insaciável.” Eu declaro. “Eu fiz alguns pratos com afrodisíaco e porra isso realmente fez efeito.”

“Qual essa receita?” Minseok pergunta mas os seus olhos estão em Chanyeol que olha de canto para Minseok com a mais leve inclinação de luxúria. “Para situações futura.” Minseok explica e eu apenas levanto uma sobrancelha para ele pois se depender da tensão desses dois eles nem precisarão de incentivo.

“Eu te passo Min.” Eu digo em cumplicidade e não perco a piscada que Chanyeol direciona para Minseok. 

“Obrigado.” Minseok agradece divertido. “Agora termine de contar como fui a sua noite.” Ele exige e eu faço exatamente o que eles pediram.


	13. Insegurança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Insegurança- Pixote

“Bom dia meu moreno.” Eu observo o meu namorado acordar e tenho que admitir que apesar das remelas no canto dos seus é uma visão fofa e rara pois normalmente é ele o primeiro acordar, mas quando isso acontece eu me encarrego de observar com carinho o meu ursinho grande acordando.

O ninho de rato que é o seu cabelo, o biquinho emburrado, as inúmeras piscadelas que os seus olhos pesados e inchados por sono dão e até mesmos os movimentos agitados de seus braços e pernas como uma tentativa de criar coragem para levantar da cama são fofos diante do meu olhar divertido. Assim como o meu namorado que é o único homem capaz de dar o único sorriso que eu quero ver ao acordar.

É bobo todos esses pensamentos mas eu sou incapaz de não trazer o meu moreno para se aconchegar ainda mais em meu corpo quando ele depara com a minha presença e sorrir tão lindamente para mim. No final, eu estou muito apaixonado para negar coisa para o meu ursinho grande sonolento e carente de atenção.

“Bom dia meu amor.” Jongin diz com a sua voz rouca com resquício de sono e eu posso sentir que os seus lábios encostados na pele do meu pescoço formam o mesmo sorriso que o meu.“Te amo.”

“Também te amo meu ursinho grande.” Eu digo abraçando ele mais forte e rindo com a forma que os beijos do meu namorado em meu pescoço me fazem cócegas. 

“Eu dormi muito?” Jongin pergunta olhando para mim em meu abraço.

“Você dormiu o suficiente.” Eu deposito um beijo em sua bochecha ao ver o seu sorriso preguiçoso. “Mas temos que levantar para se arrumar para o almoço dos seus pais que será daqui duas horas.”

“Eu quero dormir mais” Jongin reclama me puxando para deitar em minha cama e tentando cobrir os nossos corpos com o edredom. 

“Nós vamos chegar atrasado.” Eu aviso porém alinhando-se em seu peito quente e sem camisa. 

“Por favor Soo.” Jongin pede com um beicinho e eu apenas solto um suspiro.

“O que você me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?”

  
  
  
  


No final quem nos impede de chegar atrasado é Park Chanyeol.

A gralha liga incessantemente até que Jongin pegue o meu celular da tomada me entregando para atender a ligação e eu devo ressaltar que é impressionante a capacidade do filho da puta de me deixar surdo com os seus gritos pelo auto falante do celular, o vocal abençoado.

“CARALHO KYUNGSOO TU NÃO ACREDITA!!!” Chanyeol grita e a minha vontade é de mandá-lo tomar no cu com apenas 50% da capacidade auditiva funcionando ao invés de ouvir os seus surtos. “PUTA QUE PARIU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Chanyeol grita como se tivesse entrando no modo sayajin.

“O que aconteceu peste?” Eu pergunto com a mesma delicadeza que o dumbo depois de colocar a ligação no viva-voz pois eu não estou arriscando a integridade do meu aparelho auditivo.

“O MINSEOK ME CONVIDOU PARA UM ENCONTRO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Chanyeol grita tanto que eu tenho pena de seus vizinhos de ouvirem os seus gritos. “E NÃO É QUALQUER ENCONTRO NÃO CARALHO. ELE ME CONVIDOU PARA ASSISTIR DEADPOOL.” E animação do meu amigo é tanto que eu não preciso saber que ele está pulando no lugar e colocando seu álbum favorito da Beyoncé sem se importar com as opiniões do seus vizinhos. “EU ESTOU FODIDAMENTE FELIZ.”

“Percebi.” Eu digo sorrindo pela reação energética do meu amigo, observando Jongin sair da cama e ir tomar um banho rápido e como eu sou um ótimo melhor amigo eu pergunto. “Como ele te convidou?”

“Ele veio até aqui e trouxe café da manhã daquele padaria cara que tem os melhores donuts do mundo e você sabe que eu REALMENTE amo donuts de chocolate e morango. Comer eles no meu café da manhã me faz me sentir imensamente feliz o dia inteiro.” E eu nem tento em fazer entender que toda esta felicidade advém da grande quantidade de açúcar consumida pois o dumbo não consegue comer menos de meia dúzia das suas rosquinhas divinas.

“E ele me trouxe não apenas uma dúzia mas sim três dúzias de Donuts Kyungsoo, TRÊS FUCK DÚZIAS DE DONUTS! Isso são- peraí quanto dá doze vez três?” O idiota pergunta eu sussurro um trinta e seis pois o dumbo nunca foi bom em matemática e é impressionante o fato dele estar terminando o último ano de engenharia de som com a suas habilidades decadentes de cálculo.

“ISSO!!! Ele me trouxe trinta e seis rosquinha para mim e disse que já tinha comido e que elas eram todas para mim, você acredita nisso Kyungsoo?” Ele pergunta e eu apenas emito um barulho de concordância. “Ele estava todo nervoso e era tão fofo tipo EU SEI que Kim Minseok é um homão da porra afinal tu viu aquele abs trincado dar para ralar queijo e até mesmo a minha linguiça ali.” Chanyeol rir alto e eu olho para o teto perguntando o que eu fiz na minha vida passada para aguentar os surtos do Chanyeol depois de acordar.

“Porque puta que pariu Kyungsoo se eu sento em cima desse homem nem guindaste MELHOR NEM O GUINDASTE DO GUINDASTE ME TIRA DESSE MACHO.” Chanyeol grita e eu posso ouvir a risada de Jongin quando ele sai do meu banheiro como uma toalha frouxa na cintura. Talvez a visão da linha em v da virilha do meu namorado e as gotas que caem do seu cabelo molhado em seu corpo é incentivo o suficiente para aguentar Chanyeol.

Principalmente quando Jongin deixa cair a toalha e flexiona os seus músculos magros um pouco mais que o necessário para pegar uma cueca colocando lentamente e mesmo que o seu membro esteja mole, a cueca é preenchida muito bem por sinal. Para no final Jongin me olhar e sorrir diabolicamente pois ele sabe muito bem que suas ações me excitam, afinal nós dois não somos santos e aqueles olhos maliciosos sabem disso.

“-quando ele foi embora suas mãos estavam tremendo e KYUNGSOO VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?” Chanyeol grita revoltado e eu apenas disfarço com ‘Estou sim agora termina de contar seu prego’ o que sai crível apesar da risada maliciosa de Jongin que se move para colocar sua calça quase cometendo um crime em tapar um corpo como aquele.

“Aí ele me olhou todo fofo e envergonhado e gaguejou se eu queria ver deadpool com ele E FOI MUITO FOFO a forma que ele disse que era um encontro de verdade e não um encontro de amigo.” Chanyeol suspira e eu apenas reviro os olhos. “ELE É TÃO BONITO COM AS SUAS BOCHECHAS CORADAS.” Chanyeol grita como um idiota e eu tenho vontade de esmurrar juízo na sua cara. 

“É definitivo Kyungsoo i’m boy in luv.” Chanyeol confessa.

“Que bom.” Eu parabenizo e como eu sou um ótimo melhor amigo acrescento. “Quando você dar a rodela me diz pois eu e Jongin estamos apostamos isso.”

“Do Kyungsoo você é um PÉSSIMO melhor amigo.” Chanyeol sentencia com a sua voz incapaz de colocar outro sentimento além de euforia gritante.

“O sentimento é mútuo.” Eu retruco

“E eu não estou nem aí.” Chanyeol assobia. “Vou desligar agora pois este boy in luv aqui precisa estar preparado fisicamente e mentalmente para o meu encontro amanhã a noite.”

“Okay.” Eu digo e desligo.

“Eu aposto cinquenta dólares que eles transam no primeiro encontro.” Jongin fala.

“E eu que eles esperam o segundo.” Eu seguro a sua mão e sorrio para o meu namorado sem camisa. “Esteja preparado para perder a aposta”

“Eu digo o mesmo.” Jongin sorri com todos os dentes. “Que tal uma rapidinha para selar o acordo?” 

“Nós não vamos chegar a tempo.” Eu nego se movendo para sentar na beirada da cama. “Mas se você me dê um boquete, eu posso emprestar a minha mão fantástica.”

“Combinado.” O meu namorado diz se ajoelhando em minha frente e olhando para cima deixando o meu pênis meio duro bater em sua bochecha. “Mas você está gozando em minha boca.” Jongin avisa antes de sua língua lamber toda extensão do meu pau, arrepiando o meu corpo inteiro.

  
  
  


“Nós vamos chegar atrasado.” Eu reclamo vendo Jongin ligar o carro e sair da garagem do seu prédio. 

“Nós estaremos no máximo dez minutos atrasados.” Jongin diz com um sorriso. “Relaxe Soo.”

“A culpa é sua, eu te falei que não dava tempo para uma rapidinha.” Eu acuso com raiva daquele sorrisinho que sempre enfeita o rosto de Jongin depois de transar.

Se eu fosse um pouco mais honesto comigo mesmo a culpa também era minha pois ver o meu namorado com as bochechas manchadas com o meu sêmen ajoelhado no chão com o seu pênis dolorosamente duro e tão diligente em me observar a recuperar o fôlego depois de um orgasmo incrível; foi mais que um convite para empurra-lo no chão e cavalga-lo com movimentos duros, ásperos e fortes até que ambos viéssemos com gritos de prazer, era um dever.

E eu como o seu namorado tinha o trabalho de garantir que esses deveres fossem cumpridos com maestria.

“Não foi isso o que eu ouvi quando você me montou alguns minutos atrás.” Jongin sorrir para estrada e eu reviro os olhos com as suas frases sujas que o meu namorado adora dizer quando estamos sozinhos.

“Você é um pau no cu.” Eu o xingo, balançando a cabeça para tirar certas imagens em minha mente.

“E eu sei que você gosta, literalmente.” E eu me encarrego de socar o meu namorado fortemente ouvindo o seu gemido alto de dor embora ele continua dirigindo normalmente.

“Dirija mais rápido, eu ainda quero fazer uma boa primeira impressão para os seus pais.” Eu ordeno.

“Tudo o que você pedir meu amor.”

  
  
  


O pai de Jongin Lee Hyung-Chul é um amor de pessoa, ele não se importa que nós dois estamos atrasados ou que o seu filho mais velho trouxe um homem como o primeiro namorado que os seus pais conhecesse. O homem mais velho é um poço de simpatia quando pergunta com um sorriso enorme se eu sou o tão famoso Do Kyungsoo que Jongin confirma com ‘Este é o meu namorado pai.’

E esse confirmação é tudo que ele precisa para ignorar completamente a minha tentativa de aperto de mão para me comprimetar com um abraço apertado e dois tapinhas fortes na minha costas para se afastar e sorrir como gente boa que ele é antes de falar.

“Eu estou tão feliz por ter conhecido você!” E a sua animação é tão contagiante que isso rouba totalmente todo o meu receio e preocupação de sentir-se como um intruso. “Jongin sempre estar feliz e bobo quando fala sobre você e isso é praticamente tudo o que conversamos.” Ele pisca divertido para mim ignorando completamente os protestos do meu namorado. “Mas eu não julgo ele, afinal você é um colírio para os olhos.”

“Pai para de flertar com o Soo.” Jongin diz emburrado abraçando a minha cintura por trás. “Ele já tem namorado.”

“Um namorado muito idiota filho.” Hyung-Chul retruca e eu sorrio para ele. “Aonde está a minha educação Kyungsoo entre e sinta muito bem-vindo, você quer alguma coisa?” E eu sento no sofá ao lado de Jongin. “Dahye, a mãe de Jongin está quase acabando de fazer o almoço.”

“Por enquanto nada mas muito obrigado Sr.Lee.” Eu agradeço com um sorriso enquanto Jongin entrelaça as nossas mãos.

“Que isso jovem, você pode me chamar de Hyung-Chul ou de sogro, seus lindos olhos te dão esse direito.”

“PAI!” Jongin grita repreendendo o mais velho e eu apenas solto uma risada alta divertida.

“Que sons dos deus é a sua risada.” Hyung-Chul adorna. “Jongin tome cuidado pois esse homem vale ouro.” Hyung-Chul aconselha com o seu sorriso enorme.

“Eu sei pai.” Jongin diz com convicção apertando as nossas mãos.

“Agora eu vejo aonde Jongin puxou o seu jeito conquistador.” Eu digo com um grande sorriso.

“Não se engane Soo-Soo ele ainda tem muito o que aprender.” E o beijo estralado que ele me envia faz Jongin me abraçar com o ciúme de ter o seu pai brincando comigo.

“Eu claramente percebo o nível de diferenças de habilidades.” Eu digo provocando o moreno ao meu lado.

“Você é um namorado muito mal.” Jongin reclama com uma expressão fechada e eu apenas sorrio para ele antes de beijar a sua bochecha direita.

“Mas eu sou o seu namorado.” E isso é tudo o que o meu moreno precisa para sorrir alegremente para mim.

“Só meu.” Jongin diz alto para o seu pai escutar me abraçando forte sem se importar com o olhar de seu pai sobre nós.

“Ele é nosso irmão.” Taemin diz ao entrar na sala. “Ele também é o meu cunhado favorito.” O que faz Jongin me abraçar um pouco mais forte pois ele é idiota ciumento com qualquer coisa que envolve Taemin.

“Vocês já se conhecem?” Hyung-Chul pergunta com um tom traído e eu envio um olhar de desculpa pois o cara é gente boa demais.

“Vocês não contaram para ele como vocês se conheceram?” Taemin pergunta divertido. “Eu que fui o cupido que juntou os dois.”

“Eu quero saber dessa história e não adianta argumentar que é uma história longa porque nós temos o domingo inteiro para ouvi-la.” Hyung-Chul exige com um sorriso conhecedor uma cópia quase idêntica de Taemin.

“Eu também quero ouvir essa história.” Uma voz feminina ressoa pelo corredor que leva a cozinha. “O almoço está pronto.”

E quando olho para a mulher que é a mãe de Jongin eu me pergunto o que eu fiz de tão ruim na minha vida passada para ter a bruaca velha como sogra, definitivamente na vida passada eu fui um traidor do meu país pois essa é a única explicação de ter Lee Dahye como sogra. 

  
  
  


Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu conheci Lee Dahye, ela foi a minha professora de sociologia no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, eu odiava a sua matéria e ela me odiava simples assim igual somar um mais um. 

E é claro que nós poderíamos conviver pacificamente com ódio mútuo no nosso coração sem nenhuma interação, cada um no seu quadrado ignorando o outro mas esse seria o caminho fácil e sem toda a raiva e ódio silencioso que nós dois compartilhavam ao fazer a vida do outro um projeto do inferno.

Foi no primeiro dia de aula que a Bruaca velha olhou para mim e pensou ‘Vai ser esse filho de deus que eu vou pegar para cristo’ pois eu mal tinha entrado na sala e ela olhou para mim e disse que eu estava  _ dez porra de segundos atrasados _ . E eu como Do Kyungsoo meio desmiolado que sempre fui virei para a professora da matéria que eu mais odiava e soltei:

“Está de TPM minha flor?”

Vamos dizer que depois disso o nosso relacionamento foi de mal a pior e que eu contribuir imensamente para isso afinal todo mundo do curso e que estava antenado nas fofocas da faculdade sabia que eu iria reprovar na matéria e já que eu estava indo para o inferno, decidi ir de braços aberto para abraçar o capeta e discutir alguns planos para infernizar a vida da Bruaca Velha.

Claro que eu fiz isso para pagar na mesma moeda tudo o que a bruaca velha fazia para dificultar a minha vida como aluno. Contudo apesar de todos as brincadeiras de mal gosto feitas por mim, devo admitir que o placar final foi um empate.

Mesmo que eu tenha manchando a sua saia com tinta permanente de verde florescente e observado a Bruaca Velha desfilar pela faculdade com a bunda durante todo dia pois ninguém tinha coragem de avisá-la. No final o que fez nós dois empatamos foi o fato de eu ter conseguido reprovar na sua matéria e em outras duas devido a testes surpresas que eu “infelizmente” perdi.

Então sentar ao lado de Jongin e em frente da querida Professora Lee foi no mínimo detestável e eu era não o único que poderia sentir a tensão no ar quando todos se movemos para colocar comida em nossos pratos. Lee Taemin estava achando tudo muito divertido ao ponto de colocar o celular desbloqueado na mesa com o aplicativo na câmera pronto para gravar uma briga.

“Seja bem-vindo Do Kyungsoo, espero que a comida esteja ao gosto do seu paladar de chefe gastronômico.” Dahye diz com um sorriso falso e brilhante. “Eu fico contente de ter você como candidato a genro.” E sua voz é doce como um veneno de uma cascavél.

“E eu faço dos seus sentimentos os meus” Eu retribuo com um sorriso ainda mais falso.

“Você já se conhecem?” Hyung-Chul pergunta desconfortável. 

“Do Kyungsoo foi o meu querido aluno que manchou a minha saia givenchy de oitocentos dólares de verde fluorescente.” Dahye anuncia brilhantemente e eu tenho que tomar um gole de suco antes de responder com todos os olhares de choque sobre mim.

“Foi você quem fez isso?” Jongin pergunta incrédulo.

“Essa é uma acusação falsa.” Eu digo no mesmo tom que a mulher em minha frente. “Não foi encontrada nenhuma prova que foi eu o responsável de realizar tal maldade para minha querida professora.” 

“Eu creio que o que fica no passado é passado.” Hyung-Chul é rápido em mudar de assunto como se tivesse medo de que nós dois largasse a compostura e frase frias para voar no pescoço do outro. “O importante é o presente.”

“Você está certo amor.” Dahye sorri para seu esposo. “Não é mesmo Kyungsoo?”

“Completamente Dahye.”

  
  
  


“Minha mãe não gosta muito de você.” Jongin diz ao sentar ao meu lado do sofá depois de encher os potes de rações dos seus cachorros.

E tudo que eu posso fazer é concordar pois apesar de tantos anos eu não sabia agir com Lee Dahye de outra forma diferente que não seja trocas de farpas e insinuações maldosas. Era um milagre que nós dois não elevamos a voz ou perdemos o “decoro que um genro de uma família respeitável deve ter” segundas as próprias palavras da Bruaca velha.

O jantar foi tão tenso e cansativo que até mesmo Lee Taemin interrompeu uma troca singela de “conselhos” para outro assunto antes que nós dois voasse no pescoço um do outro. E isso demonstra o nível de quão estressante foram as coisas pois estamos falando de Lee Taemin que adora um barraco.

Eu sabia que estava sendo maldoso e insuportável ao indicar alguns produtos de belezas que prometia diminuir o aparecimento de rugas provenientes da idade avançada para a mãe do meu namorado. Mas eu apenas fiz isso depois que eu a agradeci pelo seu conselho de receitas para redução de gordura e perda de peso.

Era estupidez agir dessa forma na primeira vez que eu visitava os pais do meu namorado porém Lee Dahye sabia exatamente quais nervos mexer para ter esse efeito em mim. Foi desconfortável e aliviante quando Jongin levantou de repente se desculpando que eu e ele precisava ir embora mais cedo para impedir que a trocas de farpas continuasse.

E era ainda mais embaraçoso virar para Lee Hyung-Chul, o homem que me recebeu com tanto carinho e bondade no olhar e se desculpar por estragar o clima do almoço.

“Não se sinta culpado Soo-Soo.” Hyung-Chul disse o apelido tentando aliviar a minha cara de tristeza e de culpa. “Você sempre será bem-vindo nessa casa.” E vendo a minha sobrancelha levantada em escárnio, ele acrescenta rapidamente. “Que tal encontramos para tomar um café? Um almoço entre sogro e o meu genro maravilhoso.”

E foi assim que eu terminei com um almoço marcado na terça-feira com Hyung-Chul e Jongin, pois o último queria se certificar de que o pai não roubasse o seu precioso namorado, e deitado no sofá com a cabeça na coxas de Jongin olhando para o moreno que brinca com os meus cabelos com os lábios franzidos ao lembrar do desastre de almoço mais cedo.

“Isso é uma maneira de colocar isso.” Eu digo olhando para o moreno que colocou em algum documentário sobre o reino animal. “Uma mais precisaria seria que a sua mãe me odeia.”

“Ela não te odeia.” Jongin diz “Ela apenas não te conhece direito.”

“Você acredita nessa merda que sai da sua boca?” Eu zombo.

“Soo, vocês trocaram ofensa durante todo o jantar.” Jongin esclarece sério com brilho de repreensão em seu olhar. “Vocês dois estavam muito empolgado em ferir um ao outro com palavras ao invés de tentarem ser um pouco amigável.”

“Ela que começou.” Eu digo bravo levantando e sentando o mais distante dele. 

“Pelo amor de deus Kyungsoo.” Jongin diz bravo, olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma criança birrenta. “Ela é minha mãe e um dia será a sua sogra, você deveria ser um pouco menos grosso com ela.”

“Eu não fui grosso com ela.” Eu digo fuzilando com os olhos.

“Então indicar um produto para rugas de idades é o que?” Jongin pergunta cínico. “Preocupação genuína?”

“Eu só estava retribuindo o favor da indicação dela das receitas para emagrecimento e redução de gordura mas parece que você é cego e surdo sobre isso né, Jongin?” Eu acuso com raiva.

“Você é insuportável!” Jongin exclama se levantando do sofá. “Sério que você não pode ser um pouquinho menos orgulhoso?”

“Se você não me aceita do jeito que eu sou é melhor terminar aqui.” Eu digo em pé em sua frente. “Eu me amo demais para me machucar por alguém que não gosta de mim da forma que eu sou.”

“Eu te amo Kyungsoo.” Jongin diz me olhando incrédulo com as minhas palavras.

“Isso é realmente verdade Kim Jongin ou é só palavras?” Eu pergunto ácido para me arrepender com o olhar machucado do moreno em minha frente. 

“Eu te amo.” Jongin fala com convicção e se move para que eu olhe em seus olhos raivosos por me ter duvidando dos seus sentimentos. “Eu escolhi você para ser o meu homem e eu sou tão fiel em nossa relação.” E suas palavras são firmes e ásperas com toda a sinceridade do seu amor. “Nunca duvide do meu amor por você.”

E tudo o que eu posso fazer é abraçá-lo pois eu preciso disso depois de ouvir cada insegurança minha ser dita em voz alta e por pensar em um momento em terminar tudo o que eu tenho com o homem que amo. Ali em seus braços que sempre me abraça depois de uma briga eu choro lágrimas de inseguranças e frustrações; elas são tão arrependidas que eu tenho que segurar em Jongin com cada soluço que atravessa a minha boca.

Pois eu não quero que o nosso relacionamento acabe e eu sei que Jongin também deseja o mesmo com a forma firme e quente que ele me abraça e sussurra o quanto me ama e o quão especial eu sou para ele. Até que tudo eu posso ouvir é a sua voz trêmula me pedindo para que eu pare de chorar e isso apenas machuca ainda mais o seu coração.

E tudo o que eu posso fazer é soluçar um pedido de desculpa e dizer o quanto eu o amo e o quão idiota eu sou por duvidar dele para ter o meu namorado me abraçando ainda mais forte e afirmando com a sua voz firme que estamos bem e juntos. 

E isso é a coisa mais precioso sobre Jongin, a forma que ele me entrega tanto amor, carinho e fidelidade em um abraço apertado e em suas palavras me faz sentir com a pessoa mais amada do mundo.

“Eu não quero mais ninguém Kyungsoo.” Jongin afirma limpando os rastros das minhas lágrimas quando os nossos olhos se encontram. “Porque tudo o que um homem precisa eu tenho em casa”

E pelo resto do domingo Kim Jongin me tem ali, em seus braços sussurrando o quanto me ama mesmo com as minhas imperfeições perfeitas.


	14. Volta por baixo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musica: Volta por baixo- Henrique e Juliano

_ 5 meses depois... _

“Hey Kyungsoo quem é aquele povo vestindo camisetas com a sua foto?” James pergunta e eu o olho confuso antes de olhar para o local que ele aponta para morrer de vergonha.

Pois aparentemente Chanyeol e Jongin decidiram fazer o papel de amigo e namorado orgulhosos e trazerem a “torcida organizada” para torcer para a primeira pequena competição de judô organizada entre duas academias parceiras em que eu participaria.

E tudo o que eu queria fazer era explodir de vergonha pois ao ver que eu estava olhando em sua direção eles começaram a acenar e puxar o grito de ''LEEE LE LE Ô LE LE Ô LE LE Ô LE LE Ô KYUNGSOO” enquanto o meu cunhado gravava tudo para colocar na internet depois, e é claro que como uma pessoa envergonhada que sabe o mico que paga fiz a única coisa possível: ignorei.

“Que mico.” Eu sussurro exasperado com a falta de noção de Chanyeol e Jongin de continuarem cantando alto para chamar a minha atenção, focando na expressão divertida do meu colega.

“Você é praticamente a única pessoa que tem uma torcida organizada para uma pequena competição de treino de judô entre duas academias.” James diz rindo e eu apenas suspiro em horror ao voltar ao meu aquecimento. “Os privilégios de ter um  _ ótimo _ namorado.”

“É melhor você calar a boca antes de eu contar para Ashley que você gosta dela.” Eu ameaço.

“Você não usaria.” James diz vermelho pela a menor inclinação que o seu ‘grande’ segredo fosse revelado.

“Quer pagar para ver?” Eu pergunto maldosamente ao meu colega de aulas de judô.

  
  
  


É claro que ter uma torcida em que até a sua sogra que agora “te suporta” causa inveja, principalmente para pessoas com cérebros pequenos e que se acham o ápice da masculinidade. E também, é claro como o raiar do sol que daria merda desde o momento que um mamute sem cérebro com uma faixa azul parou na minha frente e disse:

“Não sabia que bicha passiva poderia lutar judô? Acho que eu vou te que quebrar a unha dessa mona.”

Se me perguntarem o nome do indivíduo eu não vou saber responder pois no mundo tem uns cosplays de lixo que nem se deve se importar em saber o nome porque a única coisa que eles merecem é os cincos dedos da minha mão marcado em sua cara. Eu sei que violência não é a solução mas existem exceções e esse filho da puta era uma exceção para mim arrebentar na porrada.

Mas eu não desci ao nível dele, levantei o queixo com orgulho e olhei para a sua cara de cavalo e mandei “Você pode tentar.” que James e a rodinha que assistia assobiaram com o desafio. O filho da puta era sortudo pois foi naquele momento todos foram chamados para darem início as lutas.

Todos os competidores possuía a faixa azul (Ro-kyu) obtida após seis meses de treinamento pesado mas isso não queria dizer que todos estavam no mesmo nível de seriedade, técnica e sangue nos olhos como eu. Ter Chanyeol, Minseok, Taemin, Hyungs-Chul torcendo por mim e um namorado gritando “VAI MEU AMOR BATE NELE!!!” foi um ótimo incentivo para ganhar cada luta pois apesar de Kim Jongin ser um noob nas regras de judô, eu sabia que o seu sorriso em me ver ganhar seria o prêmio mais lindo que eu poderia ganhar.

E isso foi incentivo o suficiente para ganhar todas as lutas com placares acirrados e finalmente chegar a final para encarar o filho da puta homofóbico que sorria para mim com o maior sorriso de merda que um jumento de 1.87m pode ter.

“Vou esfregar o troféu na sua cara, viadinho.” O jumento late e eu apenas sorrio para ele.

“Você terá que aprender lutar melhor para conseguir isso seu filho da puta.” Eu digo antes do juiz pedir para que nós dois se reverenciarmos e começasse a luta.

“Espere para ver, vou nem suar com gente da sua laia.”

  
  
  


No final ele ganhou o prêmio mas isso aconteceu porque eu fui expulso em executar um Hansoku-Make, uma infração grave que me expulsou da competição e deu a vitória para o filho da puta. 

E embora eu não tenho ganhado a medalha de ouro falso eu não me arrependo de ignorar o meu placar favorável por ter completado um wazari com sucesso e partir para um soco forte o suficiente para fazer voar dois dos seus dentes e um chute que dificultaria a capacidade reprodutiva do filho da puta.

E eu faria tudo de novo, pois ninguém fala na minha cara que depois “vai dar uma lição para o meu namoradinho virar homem de verdade” e sai ileso. Afinal ser amigo de Kim Minseok me ensinou várias coisas e umas delas é como dar um soco sólido o suficiente para quebrar um ou dois dente e um chute no saco que deixaria as bolas roxas durante um bom tempo.

Ver o idiota homofóbico se contorcendo no chão silenciosamente com o sangue saindo da boca ao invés das merdas da suas frases foi muito satisfatório, eu nem me importei com a caras chocadas por eu ter perdido a compostura e finalizar o evento assim. Eu não me importei pois não demorou muito para eu sentir braços morenos em volta do meu corpo suado e os gritos de alegria do meu namorado.

“VOCÊ GANHOU, VOCÊ GANHOU, O MEU NAMORADO É CAMPEÃO!!!” E eu me pergunto como eu fiz para merecer um namorado tão doce e orgulhoso que não sabe que dá um um soco e um chute no saco do adversário é um movimento não permitido no judô. “EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ GANHARIA!!! VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELE.” Era tão fofo a forma que Jongin sorria para mim que foi até difícil falar para ele a verdade.

“Jongin eu não ganhei.” Eu digo e tenho que me repeti três vezes para o moreno finalmente entender o que eu digo e se afastar de mim me olhando com olhos confusos sem entender.

“Mas você derrubou ele.” O meu moreno diz e eu tenho que me segurar para não beijar a sua expressão confusa e linda, eu sou tão apaixonado por esse homem. “Como que você não ganhou?”

“Jongin eu soquei a cara do filho da puta eu não posso fazer isso sem se expulso e perder a luta.” Eu explico sorrindo com a sua expressão de entendimento diante da minha explicação simples porquê ele não estaria entendo bulhufas nenhuma se eu dissesse que fui expulso por executar um Hansoku-Make.

“Mas porque você deu um soco nele?” Jongin pergunta.

“Porque ele é um idiota homofóbico que ameaçou a bater no meu lindo namorado para ensinar ele a virar homem.” Eu digo sorrindo com a forma que a sua expressão se contorce em raiva. “Ninguém ameaça o homem que eu amo e sai com os dentes intactos.”

“Você fez muito bem.” Jongin diz com um sorriso orgulhoso. “Não importa se você foi expulso para mim você sempre será o meu campeão.”

“E você sempre será o meu conquistador barato.” Eu digo e puxo o meu namorado para mais perto de mim. “ Eu te amo.” 

E eu não me sinto nem um pouco envergonhado e tímido de beijar o homem amo na frente de todas as pessoas na sala pois naqueles segundos tudo o que importa para mim é que Kim Jongin me ama da mesma forma que eu. 

E o nosso amor é mais importante que a falta de respeito de algumas pessoas.

  
  
  


“Belo gancho de direita.” Taemin ressalta depois que eu tomei uma chuveirada e troquei de roupas. “Ainda bem que eu gravei tudo inclusive o beijo.”

“Que bom que você gravou agora você sabe que não é uma boa ideia me irritar.” Eu brinco mas com uma pitada de verdade pois o tempo me fez perceber que Jongin tem razão em dizer que o seu irmão é um pirralho.

“Pode deixar que eu vou me certificar de ficar no bom lado do meu cunhado favorito.” Taemin promete divertido.

“Você lutou muito bem Soo-Soo.” Hyung-Chul diz com um grande sorrindo, ignorando o olhar afiado que Jongin lhe dar e me abraçando apertado. 

“Aquele último ippon na luta anterior foi fantástico e é bom saber que o meu genro sabe lutar bem o suficiente para defender ele e o meu filho. Só Deus sabe que Jongin não sabe nem dar um soco decente para salvar a sua vida.” Hyung-Chul confessa divertido sobre os protestos do meu namorado que apesar de tudo se coloca ao meu lado entrelaçando as nossas mãos com um sorriso feliz em seus lábios.

“Gosto de pensar que eu sou um bom namorado.” Eu digo sorrindo para o meu moreno.

“Você é um ótimo namorado.” Jongin afirma brilhantemente.

“Ótimo, começou a melosidade.” Taemin diz exasperado. “Vocês não podem ser um casal um pouco mais normal como o Chanyeol e o Minseok.” O meu cunhado diz apontando para os dois que estão discutindo sobre alguma coisa pois apesar de estarem namorando Chanyeol e Minseok adoram discutir por qualquer assunto bobo.

“Eu prefiro beijar o meu amor.” Jongin diz, abaixando a cabeça para depositar um beijo na minha bochecha sem se importar do que os outros vão falar pois ele nunca foi de hesitar em fazer aqueles pequenos gestos cheio de amor e carinho com ou sem a presença de pessoas nos observando.

“Kyungsoo.” Dahye chama e eu volto a minha atenção para ela.

Depois daquele terrível almoço de domingo nós dois chegamos no consenso silencioso de que não gostamos um do outro mas podemos viver relativamente bem se limitarmos a interação um com outro e sermos cordiais. Até agora está funcionando bem, mesmo que de vez ou outra trocamos farpas mas não no mesmo nível que antigamente.

“Você lutou bem apesar da sua impulsividade que o expulsou e o classificou como o perdedor.” Dahye fala e eu apenas aceno pois esse é o nosso tipo de conversa cordial.

“Obrigado por vim torcer por mim Dahye.” Eu agradeço sem calor em minhas palavras.

“Foi uma ótima perda de tempo.” Ela confessa com um pequeno sorriso falso. “Ainda bem que eu tenho o meu celular.”

“Eu odiaria ver você entediada.” Eu digo com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

“Bem eu e Hyung-Chul já vamos, tenha uma boa noite meus filhos queridos e para você também Kyungsoo.” Dahye se despede e segura na mão de seu esposo em sua direção

“Até outro dia meu genro favorito.” Hyung-Chul diz com um sorriso e começa a caminhar com a sua esposa até saída. Eu estou me virando para falar algo para Jongin quando ouço a voz de Dahye chamando o meu nome.

“Você fez bem em socar a boca daquele filho da puta homofóbico.” Dahye diz com um tom de aprovação e os seus lábios forma o primeiro sorriso sincero que aquela mulher retribui para mim ao observar a minha expressão que demonstra toda a minha surpresa com a suas palavras. “Você fez bem, genro.”

E Lee Dahye não perder nenhum segundo para observar o meu queixo cair com as suas palavras ao caminhar em direção a porta de saída.

  
  
  


“Minha mãe gosta um pouco mais de você” Jongin diz quando nós dois sentamos em uma mesa do seu bar junto com Chanyeol e Minseok que está discutindo algo a respeito sobre a expectativas do MVP da NBA de 2018.

“Talvez você tenha razão.” Eu digo pois ganhar o primeiro elogio da minha sogra foi algo que eu não esperava para essa noite. “Mas só um pouquinho.” Eu acrescento pois o fato de eu socar um filho da puta não vai fazer milagres em nossa relação entre mim e Dahye.

“Eu fico feliz.” Jongin diz com um sorriso enorme, passando um braço em volta dos meus ombros e abaixando a cabeça para me olhar de perto com os seus olhos tão cheio de carinho e amor que me vejo incapaz de não retribuir o seu sorriso bobo.

“Mas eu não venci ou nem ganhei a medalha de prata.” Eu provoco sorrindo para o homem que eu amo.

“Seu bobo, eu fico feliz por você e minha mãe começarem a se darem bem.” Jongin diz e eu apenas reviro os olhos pois eu não estou admitindo verbalmente que eu passei gostar um pouco mais de Lee Dahye depois de hoje. “Além disso você vai ser sempre o único campeão para mim.”

“Eu prefiro o termo ladrão já que eu roubei o seu coração.” Eu falo e Jongin rir com a nossa piada interna pois a cantada ‘Você é um ladrão? Pois roubou o meu coração.’ foi umas das primeiras e piores cantadas que Kim Jongin digitou para mim em nossas conversas por mensagens.

“Esse também funciona.” Jongin diz apoiando o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. “Já que eu roubei o seu coração também.” 

“Você é um ladrão muito confiante para confessar os seus crimes em públicos.” E minhas palavras são divertidas ao empurrar o seu ombro para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto anteriormente escondido. “Você deve dizer isso para todos.” 

“Acredite, eu não digo isso para qualquer um.” O meu namorado diz as mesmas palavras ditas a meses atrás com sinceridade. “Considere sortudo, Do Kyungsoo.”

E dessa vez eu respondo o seu flerte com um beijo longo e repleto de amor.

  
  
  


“Cê deu foi volta por baixo cosplay.” Eu canto para o homem que está com a cabeça baixa sentado escondido numa mesa do canto do bar “Cadê o melhor que eu que você arrumou?” E Oh Sehun apenas sorrir para mim com aquele sorriso abatido que todo chifrudo possui.

“Esquentando a cama de outro” Sehun confessa antes de terminar a sua caipirinha em unico gole.

“Bem, eu te avisei.” Eu digo brincalhão acenando para um dos garçons trazer uma garrafa inteira de 51 antes de continuar. “E como o seu ex eu tenho a obrigação de te dizer: Bem feito!!!” E Sehun apenas solta uma pequena risada ao beber mais um gole da sua bebida.

“Você tinha toda a merda da razão.” Sehun quebra o silêncio e eu apenas aceno ao encher o meu copo e o dele com a cachaça que o garçom acabou de trazer, imaginando o quanto o mundo girou para que eu pudesse estar ali, numa mesa de bar compartilhando uma bebida com o meu ex que eu peguei na minha cama me traindo.

O mundo é realmente uma maldita caixinha de surpresa.

“Tem alguma chance de nós dois voltamos?” Sehun pergunta e eu nem preciso de tempo para pensar antes de soltar a minha resposta.

“Nenhuma.” Eu digo com firmeza, afinal eu estou muito feliz com a minha vida atual para voltar a cometer os erros do passado. “Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa Sehun.” Eu digo olhando dentro dos seus olhos com um pequeno sorriso com toda a ironia da situação. “Se ex fosse bom não seria ex.”

“Bem, eu não estou surpreso com a sua resposta.” Sehun responde divertido e com um gesto muito sutil que passaria despercebido para outra pessoa que não conheceu aquele homem tão bem durante quase cinco anos, ele aponta para uma direção atrás de mim antes de continuar a falar. “Seu namorado está fazendo planos muitos criativos a respeito da minha morte.”

Com um breve olhar para trás eu olho para um Kim Jongin com olhos ciumentos e nada amigáveis em nossa direção e eu apenas sorrio. Pois eu sei muito bem o quão ciumento o meu homem pode ser e como eu posso fazer ele descontar todo esse ciúme e raiva reprimida em quatros paredes de uma maneira deliciosa e orgástica 

“Não se preocupe eu vou manter ele muito bem ocupada essa noite para você dormir bem.” Eu revelo e Sehun apenas contrai um pouco o seu rosto com a minha afirmação.

“Pelo jeito você arranjou um bom namorado?” Sehun diz um pouco cauteloso em falar sobre o tópico de relacionamentos atuais do seu ex.

“Um  _ ótimo _ namorado.” Eu ressalto. “Ele me ama do jeito que eu sou e eu o amo igualmente.” E por alguns minutos nós dois apenas ficamos ali bebendo em um silêncio estranho entre duas pessoas que já disseram juras de amor.

“Fico feliz.” Sehun confessa. “Você merece o que há de melhor no mundo.” 

“Eu sei.” Eu digo olhando para Jongin e piscando para a sua cara fechada de ciúmes. “Jongin pensa da mesma maneira.”

“É melhor mesmo porque a sua conta de idiotas em sua vida já foi ultrapassada.” Sehun alivia o clima com uma das suas frases sarcástica e eu solto uma risada fácil pela a quantidade de álcool que bebi nessa noite.

“Eu ainda tenho Park Chanyeol e agora Kim Minseok para perturbar a minha vida para lidar com novos idiotas.” Eu digo mudando do assunto tenso. “Chanyeol está namorando agora.” Eu declaro as novidades.

“Quem é o azarado?” Sehun pergunta com lábios franzidos pois o ódio entre os dois é e sempre foi mútuo.

“Kim Minseok, um novo amigo que eu conheci. Eles enrolam com todo esse papo de amizade mas transaram no primeiro encontro.” E eu franzo a testa. “Eu perdi cinquenta dólares para Jongin com isso.” E isso tem Sehun rindo alto.

“Okay okay.” Sehun respira fundo tentando parar de rir e eu apenas eu espero a sua crise de risos terminar bebendo um pouco mais de 51. “Eu tenho que dar os créditos para o cara que conseguiu ganhar uma aposta de você, sua intuição para apostas devia ser ilegal.”

“Os melhores campeões também tem derrotas em seu currículo.” Eu digo humildemente.

“Humildade conheça Kyungsoo.” Sehun diz irônico e eu apenas reviro os olhos na mesma forma que eu fiz inúmeras vezes em nossas conversas. “Mas me responde uma coisa Kyungsoo.” Sehun diz sério me olhando nos olhos com uma expressão em branco.

“O meu pênis é maior que o dele?” E é a seriedade que Sehun diz essa pergunta que me faz rir alto porque isso é tão típico de Oh Sehun. Eu preciso de algum tempo para finalmente parar de rir e beber tudo o que eu tenho em meu copo para responder a curiosidade do meu ex.

“O seu é provavelmente um ou dois centímetros maior que o de Jongin.” Eu confesso ainda divertido observando o sorriso largo de Seun depois de ter a sua masculinidade acariciada. “Mas a diferença entre vocês dois é que ele sabe aproveitar muito bem tudo o que ele tem.”

“Suponho que eu e ele temos estilo diferente de fazer sexo.” O meu ex evidência e eu apenas aceno afirmamente para ele enchendo os nossos copos com o resto da garrafa que compartilhamos.

“Você está certo.” Eu concordo com ele. “Você é bom de cama mas Jongin…” Eu deixo no ar, buscando o seu olhar pois eu quero ver como aquele sorriso largo se desmancha com as minhas próximas palavras. “Jongin me faz implorar e gozar tão intensamente com apenas a suas mãos que você nunca saberá como é satisfazer o seu parceiro completamente como o meu namorado faz.”

E a satisfação de ver a sua cara fechada em uma expressão amarga é mais que o suficiente para me fazer levantar da cadeira para ir em direção ao homem que eu amo e que hoje é o meu namorado.

“Um conselho de amigo, Cosplay de Louva-Deus.” Eu olho para o meu ex que possui olheiras profundas e roupas amassadas proveniente do desleixo de sentir miserável com a descoberta de uma traição. “De chifrudo para chifrudo, SUPERA.” Eu aconselho o meu ex.

E não olho para trás ao caminhar com passos firmes em direção a Kim Jongin com um sorriso enorme no meu rosto, pois é este homem que eu amo e é só ele que ocupa o espaço do meu coração. Eu não hesito em beijar o meu moreno com fome e volúpia que é retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

Eu beijo o meu namorado na frente de todos no bar sem se importar com os gritos de incentivos ou comentários reprovadores pois eu estou provando para todos que Kim Jongin já tem dono e esse sou eu, Do Kyungsoo o seu namorado. 

E é por isso que eu faço uma cena na frente de todos no bar, trazendo as mãos grandes do meu namorado para a minha bunda empinada enquanto tenho a minha língua sugada de forma desesperada e possessiva por meu homem que me beija com toda a força do seu amor e ciúme em um único beijo que me deixa tonto e querendo por mais.

Pois é somente Kim Jongin o único homem do mundo capaz de me fazer sentir assim e é para ele que eu inclino para sussurrar as próximas palavras ofegantes em sua orelha sem se importar com o que acontece em nossa volta.

“Vamos para minha casa, hoje eu quero que ser fudido pelo o unico homem que eu amo.” E Kim Jongin não pensa duas vez em andar ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão e sorrindo com inúmeras promessas de uma vida à dois. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Vem pra minha vida- Henrique e Juliano

_ 5 meses depois... _

“Amor acorda.” Uma voz masculina diz e eu apenas ignoro. “Soo você está atrasado.” A mesma voz continua dizendo com um pouco mais de impaciência mas eu apenas viro do outro lado. “Você não vai acordar mesmo?” A voz pergunta e eu apenas ignoro.

Bem eu ignoro até sentir que as cobertas que envolvia o meu corpo foram puxadas, me fazendo acordar abruptamente.

“Tomar no cu Jongin.” Eu amaldiçoo o meu namorado, sentando na cama e olhando para o seu cabelo molhado depois de um banho rápido. “Eu já te falei mil vezes caralho que tu vai pegar um resfriado com o cabelo assim.” Eu ralho com ele saindo da cama e xingando ainda mais por dormir demais.

“Depois eu enxugo.” Ele fala a mesma desculpa de sempre enquanto me observa a sair de mal humor na nossa cama xingando o ar por estar atrasado para o trabalho. “Vai se arrumar, eu te levo para o trabalho.” O filho da mãe diz divertido e eu retribui com o meu dedo do meio.

“É melhor mesmo seu arrombado.” Eu digo e Jongin apenas acena a cabeça já acostumado com o meu ‘maravilhoso humor matinal’ afinal depois de cinco meses morando junto eu e ele estavam acostumados com os defeitos do outro.

E isso implicava que se eu não me arrumasse rápido eu teria o meu café com tanto açúcar que o solvente seria o próprio café pois Kim Jongin era uma maldita formiga que tinha que colocar açúcar para comer uma simples laranja. Afinal quem coloca açúcar para comer laranja ao invés de sal? Bem, a resposta é Kim Jongin.

Morar junto com o meu moreno foi uma experiência maravilhosa para testar o meu nível de paciência que não era muito; Kim Jongin apesar de ser um namorado compreensivo, carinhoso e que sabia transar muito bem é também um grande e dissimulado preguiçoso. E não foi poucas as brigas que tivemos sobre os seus hábitos de deixar a sua casauma bagunça, até mesmo Covid o seu querido filhote que para mim era uma criatura com o demônio incorporado tinha mais organização que o meu namorado.

Jongin odiava lavar roupa e por isso sempre deixava acumular por semanas até criar coragem e lavar tudo na pequena lavanderia do seu apartamento o que era uma péssima ideia pois o espaço era pequeno e se o tempo fechasse, o que era comum, todo o apartamento cheraria com o cheiro de roupa molhada o que não era nada agradável e me dava nos nervos.

Ao ponto que depois de um mês morando juntos eu rodei a baiana, enfiei o dedo na cara linda do meu namorado e gritei que eu não era seu empregado e que era para ele tomar vergonha na cara pois eu não iria lavar e arrumar a casa de marmanjo de 28 anos. O que é claro deixou o idiota do meu namorado chocado com os meus surtos antes de prometer que iria melhorar.

Promessa que Jongin esqueceu completamente depois três semanas e decidiu voltar aos velhos hábitos de transformar o apartamento em um lixão. E é claro que chegar cansado do trabalho e ver o apartamento um baderna com brinquedos de cachorro espalhados, a pia cheia de louças e a casa cheirando a mofo de roupa molhada foi tudo o que precisava para colocar o ponto final.

Eu lembro que ignorei completamente o filho da puta e fui direto para o guarda-roupa fazer as malas às pressas com sangue nos olhos e se apoiando na reserva de paciência que eu tinha para não voar no pescoço do meu namorado. 

Porém de boas intenções o inferno está cheio e ao abrir o guarda roupa e ver que as roupas sujas do meu namorado estavam na minha parte me fez chegar a um nível de raiva tão extremo que eu poderia ouvir os anjos cantando que eu iria matar alguém naquela noite e esse alguém seria o meu namorado.

Dizer que brigamos foi o eufemismo do século, a briga foi tão feia que teve dedo na cara, voz alterada, xingamentos tão elaborados que até mesmo o vizinho no final do corredor desligou o seu aparelho de som para ouvir os nossos gritos. No final o show terminou com eu dando um soco forte no estomago do meu namorado e batendo a porta do nosso apartamento com uma mala na mão e com juras de que tudo tinha acabado.

E apesar de eu ter dito que tudo tinha acabado eu percebi que foi na hora raiva que se eu esperasse me acalmar eu não teria terminado tudo o que eu e Jongin conquistamos mas admitir isso para si mesmo era muito diferente de pedir desculpas para o homem que eu amo. 

A semana que se seguiu foi umas das piores semanas da minha vida, afinal nós dois éramos muito orgulhoso para admitir os nossos erros e eu era ainda mais orgulhoso para ignorar todas a ligação do meu namorado enquanto estava morando temporariamente no apartamento de Chanyeol e Minseok que apesar da tentativa de me alegrar era uma prova viva do que eu tinha perdido quando eu tinha saído do apartamento cheio de raiva depois de ter gritado que nosso namoro acabou.

Contudo de nós dois Jongin era o mais sensato e o primeiro a pedir desculpas para não deixar o que tínhamos acabar com uma briga boba. 

Naquela sexta-feira, Jongin apareceu em pleno horário de almoço no restaurante que eu trabalhava com olhos vermelhos de lágrimas (pois ele sempre foi uma manteiga derretida que chora por tudo.), um buquê enorme de rosas brancas e vermelhas e se ajoelhando no chão e me pedindo desculpas por ser um péssimo namorado e que prometeria ser uma pessoa mais organizada pois não aguentaria a ideia de me perder.

Dizer que eu chorei junto foi uma completa mentira afinal eu apenas estava sofrendo com o efeito anterior de cortar cebola para o prato que cozinhava, eu apenas abracei o meu amor e pedir desculpas em seu ouvido pois eu também fui um idiota antes de puxar o meu namorado para um beijo longo que mostrava que nós dois estávamos bem.

Conviver durante os próximos meses com o meu namorado nem sempre foi mil maravilhas, afinal nós dois tínhamos ocupações, defeitos e opiniões diferentes que contribuíram para as mais diversas discussões ou brigas. Porém apesar de todo esse desentendimento ocasional, viver juntos nos deu mais tempo juntos e muitos oportunidade de aumentar o amor que sentimos um por outro.

No final de mais um dia eu tinha certeza que amar Kim Jongin foi a escolha certa.

  
  
  


“Você só pode ser um doente mental em pensar que vitamina de frutas é melhor que um milkshake de nutella.” Chanyeol grita para o seu namorado enquanto dirige o seu carro até o Exotic’s bar e eu apenas reviro os olhos pois infelizmente eu estou muito acostumado com o casal do banco da frente.

“Bem desculpe por eu não ter o seu gosto de lixo que prefere consumir veneno ao invés de uma vitamina com gostinho do Brasil.” Minseok ralha se movendo para pegar o seu segundo copo de 700 ml de vitamina de kiwi, banana e manga.

“Para quem tem  _ um gosto maravilhoso _ você tem um cérebro de merda em pensar que essas frutas são nativas do Brasil.” Chanyeol provoca e eu apenas reviro os olhos ao observar o seu sorriso do banco de trás, porque eu sei que toda essa implicância se transforma em sexo selvagem em quatro paredes ou qualquer lugar que os sem-vergonhas encontram.

“E banana vem da onde sua anta?” Minseok pergunta ácido mas com o mesmo sorriso no rosto que o seu namorado. “Da Antártica?”

“Das três fruta dessa merda de vitamina-” Chanyeol começa com tom de deboche fingindo não ouvir o ‘Merda é esse mistura cancerígena com a propaganda de um palhaço!’ de Minseok enquanto mantém os olhos na estrada. “-a banana é a única fruta nativa do Brasil. Mas eu esqueci que o seu cérebro é muito pequeno para saber disso.”

“Bem eu preciso ter algo pequeno enquanto você senta no meu pau.” Minseok diz com um sorriso de merda e eu tenho que ser obrigado a rir dessa pois apesar de toda a sua altura o dumbo adora um relacionamento flex se vocês entendem as implicações disso.

“Desencana Minseok, tua vitamina nunca vai superar o gosto divino que um Milkshake do McDonald tem.” Chanyeol fala em voz alterada.

“Desculpa se o meu paladar superior não concorda com o seu gosto divino de merda.” Minseok rebate.

“Você sabe que está errado afinal se vitamina fosse boa todos preferiam beber essa merda ao invés do tão aclamado Milkshake de Ovomaltine.” Chanyeol diz e eu posso perceber que pela coloração avermelhada que suas orelhas assumem ele está perdendo a paciência.

“E você deve saber que bom gosto é algo que poucas têm.” Minseok usa o mesmo tom de voz. “Kyungsoo vai concordar comigo.”

“Ele é o meu melhor amigo é claro que ele vai concordar comigo.” Chanyeol diz com sangue nos olhos para o parabrisa do carro.

“Não seja ridículo, ele tem bom gosto.” Minseok despreza o que Chanyeol diz.

“Que testar para quebrar a cara?” Chanyeol pergunta vermelho de raiva.

“Sim.” Minseok provoca levando o canudinho até a boca para tomar um longo gole da sua vitamina.

“O que você acha Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol pergunta com o começo de sorriso enorme para esfregar na cara de seu namorado.

“Eu acho que eu quero me casar com Kim Jongin.” Eu digo e agradeço o fato de estar de cinto de segurança pois definitivamente Park Chanyeol comprou sua carteira de habilitação para jogar o carro com tudo no acostamento.

  
  
  


“Brincadeira tem hora.” Chanyeol diz sério e todo suado depois de empurrar o seu carro com o pneu furado para a borracharia mais próxima.“Brincadeira tem hora Do Kyungsoo.”

“Bem isso não é uma brincadeira.” Eu sussurro divertido.

Pois depois que acabei dizer que eu queria me casar com o meu namorado ( e ainda quero), o dumbo jogou o carro com tudo no acostamento e Minseok cuspiu toda o líquido de vitamina de sua boca no parabrisa do carro e derramou todo o conteúdo do copo nele e em Chanyeol. A sorte é que os dois sem vergonhas mantinham roupas limpas no porta mala do carro para as suas  _ atividades _ no banco de trás.

“Mas você não poderia esperar uma hora melhor para falar isso?” Minseok pergunta exasperado, sentando junto conosco depois de negociar com o dono da oficina de consertar e  _ limpar _ o carro do seu namorado. “Você sabe que o Yeol tem habilidades reais de matar nós dois quando ele está volante.” Minseok diz os fatos e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça ignorando os resmungos do dumbo.

“Eu sei mas…” Eu paro para olhar os meus dois amigos que sempre esteve lá por mim quando eu mais precisei. “Eu venho pensando nisso durante os últimos dias e até mesmo eu e Jongin conversamos sobre se casar e ter uma família...” Eu explico com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ao lembrar da conversa que nós dois tivemos algumas noites atrás. 

“Bem…” Chanyeol começa. “Eu nunca pensei que o meu cute pinguim iria casar antes de mim.”

“O que o namoro não faz.” Minseok afirma parecendo chocado, ignorando o fato que ele está atualmente em um relacionamento sério com o meu amigo. “Transforma o coração mais frio em uma doce geleia de morango.”

“ _ I love you my honey. _ ” Chanyeol imita a voz grave de Jongin para me provocar e não demora muito para o seu namorado entrar na brincadeira com ele.

“ _ Eu te amo mais meu ursinho grande. _ ” Minseok adorna olhando com zombaria para Chanyeol que lhe retribui com sons de beijos estalados porque é claro que os dois são o casal mais idiota e insuportável da face da terra.

“Dar para parar vocês dois.” Eu digo alto pois a minha paciência foi esgotada por empurrar o carro de Chanyeol por um quilômetro inteiro. “Ou eu vou ter que mostrar o que um judoca de faixa laranja é capaz de fazer?” E os dois que não são nenhuma anta param com as provocações.

“Okay okay pimentinha.” Chanyeol diz e isso lhe dar um belo de um soco no braço no qual Minseok apenas revira os olhos com a idiotice do seu namorado.

“Vamos para o que interessa.” Minseok começa antes que o dumbo fala algo estúpido novamente. “Quando vocês vão se casar?” 

“Nós não vamos se casar agora.” Eu declaro para grande infelicidade de Minseok.

“E tu me fez estourar o pneu do meu carro atoa?” Chanyeol grita e eu apenas olho para o idiota do meu melhor amigo.

“Você estourou o pneu por conta da sua incompetência.” Eu digo simplesmente.

“E você é uma vadia que não transa a uma semana.” O dumbo retribui da mesma forma. “Faz falta não é? Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema.” Ele diz com todo o deboche de quem sabe que está pisando no calo certo e Minseok tem que me segurar para não voar no pescoço do filho da mãe.

“Chanyeol cala a boca.” E o tom cortante de Minseok faz com que Chanyeol acaba com a postura de vadia convencida, afinal ele não está se arriscando a ficar sem sexo.

“Para a sua informação eu e Jongin estamos ocupados com trabalho, seu arrombado.” Eu digo entre os dentes pois eu odeio admitir que o dumbo tem razão, ter turnos de trabalhos diferentes não faz maravilhas para que nós dois temos tempo para estarmos juntos.

“Tudo o que você diz.” Chanyeol implica e eu respiro fundo uma, duas,  _ três vezes _ para não dar um soco na cara do meu amigo.

“Ignora ele Soo, ele é um idiota.” Minseok diz lançando um longo olhar afiado para que Chanyeol mantenha a boca fechada se ele sabe o que é melhor para ele. “Agora me diz como você quer pedir Jongin em casamento? Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?” E eu agradeço a Deus por ter colocado Kim Minseok em minha vida.

“Nós conversamos sobre isso a duas talvez três semanas atrás e isso ficou na minha cabeça.” Eu digo olhando para os olhos atenciosos de Minseok. “Nós dois concordamos que queremos se casar e construir uma família. E que futuramente se o outro pedisse em casamento nós teríamos um longo tempo de noivado para ver se era isso que nós queremos.”

“Isso é uma postura madura de pensar.” Minseok diz orgulhoso pois ele sabe muito bem como que ‘ficar noivo’ de uma pessoa pode não acabar bem. “Eu sei que vocês se amam muito mas se vocês querem dar um passo adiante em seu relacionamento não tenha medo e faça mas leve o seu tempo.” E o sorriso de Minseok é tão confortante e genuíno que me lembro novamente o porque nós dois se tornamos amigos.

“E é bom você lembrar que não importa quando e onde você sempre vai ter o seu melhor amigo com você.” Chanyeol afirma passando o braço em meu pescoço. “Eu não limpei o seu catarro para você me excluir de sua vida de casado.”

“Eu não vou casar com Jongin amanhã.” Eu reviro os olhos para Chanyeol. 

“Mas você quer pedir a mão dele.” Chanyeol aponta com um sorriso.

“Você tem um ponto.” Eu digo sorrindo para os meus amigos. “Agora eu estava pensando se eu poderia contar com os melhores amigos do mundo para me ajudar a planejar como eu vou pedir o meu namorado em casamento.”

“Porque isso soa familiar?” Chanyeol pergunta cínico.

“Bem dessa vez eu vou me certificar de não sacrificar a integridade peluda do Yeol Jr.” E dessa vez é Minseok que segura Chanyeol que quer me bater.

  
  
  


“Você demorou.” Meu namorado me comprimenta com beijo longo. “Eu já estava ficando preocupado.”

“Bem a culpa não é minha.” Eu o esclareço, sorrindo quando ele passa o braço em volta da minha cintura e caminha ao meu lado para que sentamos na mesa em que estão os meus amigos. “Chanyeol furou o pneu do seu carro e Minseok fez uma bagunça com vitamina de kiwi, nos tivemos que empurrar o carro e pegar um táxi.”

“Porquê você não me ligou?” Jongin pergunta e eu apenas nego com a cabeça. 

“Eu queria passar um tempo com os meus amigos essa semana foi corrida.” Eu digo e Jongin acena com a cabeça pois nós dois sabemos o quão estressante foi essas últimas semanas.

Jongin estava ocupado em administrar o seu bar que nos últimos meses ganhou ainda mais popularidade e os planos de reforma de aumentar o espaço do bar enquanto o mesmo se mantinha em funcionamento. Já eu estava uma pilha de nervo e estresse que a temporada de encomendação de buffet para formatura de estudante.

É claro que eu amava o meu emprego e todo estresse e desafio dele mas existia dia que tudo o que eu queria voltar para casa e ter os braços do meu namorado e suas palavras me dizendo o quão bonito e especial eu sou. E isso vinha acontecimento muito nos últimos dias, eu e o meu ursinho grande estavam ocupados e estressados ao ponto de estarmos sem ânimo de fazer outra coisa além de deitar na cama e dormir abraçados.

“Tudo bem.” Jongin diz me beijando na bochecha, hábito que ele adora fazer. “Mas esse final de semana você é todo meu.” E o sorriso do meu namorado é a visão mais linda que eu posso ter.

“Eu sou meu.” Eu digo provocando e ele apenas rir, concordando com a cabeça pois ele sabe muito bem que eu sou teimoso demais para admitir verbalmente o que nós dois sabemos. “Mas eu posso abrir uma pequena exceção para o meu namorado.”

“Bem, ele é um cara de sorte.” Jongin diz divertido me trazendo mais perto de si. “Um passarinho me contou que ele tem uma surpresa para você essa noite.”

“E qual seria essa surpresa?” Eu pergunto curioso pois a última vez que Kim Jongin me disse que tinha uma surpresa ele comprou ingressos para nós dois irmos e assistimos o inesquecível, memorável e histórico Beychella da Rainha, Diva, Cantora e muitos etc. Beyoncé. Eu não preciso dizer que eu surtei horrores e joguei na cara do meu melhor amigo que eu estava indo ver  _ The Show _ da Beyoncé e ele não.

“Você terá que esperar para ver.” Jongin fala e os seus olhos são uma mistura de diversão, receio, amor e coragem.

“Eu vou gostar da sua surpresa?” Eu pergunto extremamente curioso em obter qualquer dica do que pode fazer o meu moreno tão ansioso.

“Eu espero que sim.” E seu tom de voz é inseguro e isso faz com que eu agisse, segurando o seu queixo para que os seus receosos se encontrassem com os meus, cheios de amor para esse homem que eu tanto amo e respeito.

“Não importa o quê.” Eu começo com a voz firme mas com um sorriso suave pois estou falando com a pessoa que faz o meu coração acelerar e minha mente flutuar em paz. “Eu te amo Kim Jongin.” Eu digo com vigor pois eu odeio ver o meu namorado inseguro de si. “Eu te amo.”

“Eu sei meu amor.” Jongin diz com um sorriso encostando a sua testa na minha com um sorriso tão pequeno mas que contém tanto afeito, amor por mim. “E eu te amo Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin diz essas mesmas três palavras que sempre faz o meu coração perder uma batida com o amor que o meu namorado deposita nelas. “Muito.”

E nós dois compartilhamos um beijo cheio de amor e promessas não ditas.

  
  
  


“Boa noite a todos.” Uma voz conhecida ressoa pelo microfone do Exotic’s Bar e eu paro o meu argumento muito bem estruturado do porquê os Lakers irão ganhar a NBA de 2018 para olhar para trás e encontrar a cena de um Jongin em pé em cima do palco com um violão na mão, sorrindo em minha direção e ignorando os coros de ‘Boa Noite’ do gado de plantão.

“Eu quero dedicar essa canção ao homem que eu amo.” Jongin começa e eu fico estático não com os vários olhares em cima de mim mas sim com o meu namorado que está preste cantar para mim. “Do Kyungsoo essa canção é para você e apenas para você.” Jongin anuncia para todos e dar sinal para a música começar.

_ De pijama ou maquiado, desbocado ou educado _

_ De roupa pra sair ou de chinelo havaiana _

E tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar para Jongin que canta tão lindamente com a sua voz grave e doce enquanto me olha com tanto amor que durante aqueles minutos eu não posso deixar de pensar que eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda no mundo por ter aquele homem na minha frente cantando para mim.

_ Eu te quero de qualquer jeito _

_ Com raiva ou medo, de fogo e desejo _

_ Suas virtudes e os seus defeitos _

E cada verso me faz sorrir ainda mais e fazer com a minha tentativa de segurar as minhas lágrimas se tornem cada vez mais difícil pois toda a minha atenção está em meu namorado com olhos faiscando de amor e ternura direcionada apenas para mim como se contasse um segredo especial que apenas nós dois sabemos. Uma promessa que apenas nós dois que vivemos e aprendemos amar tão intensamente outro sabe.

_ Põem tudo na mala _

_ Não esquece de nada _

E é ali no meio do bar lotado com vários chifrudos, desiludidos amorosos e amigos cuja as presenças é ignorada por nós dois que eu tenho a absoluta certeza que eu quero viver o resto da minha vida com o homem que eu amo, Kim Jongin.

_ “Vem pra minha vida, vem. Que eu não quero mais nada, mais nada e nem ninguém.” _ E a realização do que aquele homem tão especial por mim está fazendo, faz com que a primeira lágrima de felicidade cai de meus olhos.

_ “O que há de bom nas outras, você tem vezes 100 _ .” E isso não me faz ter medo ou hesitação pois eu acredito e confio em Kim Jongin em estar lá por mim para me ajudar e amar pelos próximos dias, anos e décadas. “ _ Meu coração ‘tá pronto, esperando por você. _ ” E quando o instrumental cai, Jongin sorrir para mim antes de terminar a canção. “ _ Pode entrar sem bater. _ ”

E por mais que eu seja uma pessoa às vezes impulsiva, naquele momento tudo o que sou capaz de realizar é observar Kim Jongin descer do palco ignorando todos os aplausos e gritos com olhos inteiramente focados em mim, com passos largos e confiante prontos para ocupar um novo espaço no meu coração.

Naquele instante em que Kim Jongin pegou na minha mão direita com a sua esquerda e ajoelhou em minha frente sorrindo para mim com olhos molhados de inúmeras emoções, foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Eu não me importei com os gritos, vídeos gravados ou com qualquer outra coisa pois tudo o que eu queria sentir era a mão gelada de Jongin na minha e todo o seu amor que ele mostrava para mim.

“Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin começa com a voz embargada de emoção e eu apenas sorrio ainda mais pois eu sei muito bem do que está preste acontecer. “Quer casar comigo?” Ele pergunta, mostrando a aliança simples de ouro branco com as suas mãos trêmulas e isso é mais que o suficiente para me fazer abrir a boca e exalar fundo antes de dar a resposta que ele conquistou com todo o seu amor e paciência.

“Sim.” Eu respondo sorrindo e deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. “É claro que eu aceito.” E a minha voz é repleta de amor e certeza quando puxo o meu noivo para cima e o beijo com toda a felicidade e amor que eu sinto.

Naquela noite com uma aliança em seus dedos anelar esquerdo, Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin descobriram que O Céu Explica Tudo.


	16. EXTRA- Can't Feel My Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Can't Feel My Face- The Weeknd

Kyungsoo e Luhan eram diferentes, completamente o oposto do outro se eu fosse sincero mas isso não impediu que ambos roubassem o meu coração com apenas o seu sorriso.

E se apaixonar por um sorriso foi o erro mais certo que eu já realizei e também o mais complicado que eu tive em minhas mãos e no meu coração. Pois no final do dia não importava quanto anos se passassem uma parte do meu coração sempre iria amar o sorriso singelo e feliz de Kyungsoo e o sorriso sarcástico e malicioso de Luhan.

Foi com Do Kyungsoo que eu aprendi o que era amar os defeitos e qualidades de outra pessoa, de olhar para os seus olhos castanhos escuros e pensar “Cara, eu amo muito esse homem e quero fazê-lo feliz” e não ter medo de falar que eu tinha o melhor namorado do mundo, apesar de todo o preconceito. E foi com Luhan que eu aprendi a ceder e experimentar o doce amargo de um amor proibido e de uma traição.

Luhan era o desconhecido, a aventura do errado que não precisou de muito esforço para me fazer ceder aos seus encantos e suas ideias imprudente perante a vida acomodada, feliz e certa que Kyungsoo me dava todos os dias junto com o seu amor. 

Retribuir aquele primeiro beijo de Luhan com a desculpa que eu estava um pouco alto pelo álcool naquela festa foi a primeira desculpa para dar o primeiro passo para se aventurar naquela aventura desconhecida. E aceitar estudar para as provas, uma semana depois do nosso beijo, no apartamento que Luhan morava sozinho foi como correr ladeira abaixo.

O chinês tinha lábia mais que o suficiente para conseguir o que quisesse de mim porque ele sabia que a cada encontro em seu apartamento ou dentro do armário de vassoura da faculdade ou até mesmo na minha cama de casal, eu tinha menos dificuldade de negar as suas carícias e a sua empolgação em querer “satisfazer o namorado de outro homem”.

No final, eu me apaixonei tão fortemente por aquele sorriso angelical adornado por olhos cheios de malícias ao ponto de largar tudo o que tinha para começar uma nova vida por aquele homem. Arrumar as malas e sair do apartamento que eu compartilhava com Kyungsoo foram ações feitas com arrependimento e tristeza, entretanto esses sentimentos foram esquecido quando eu lembrei que naquela noite eu não teria hora para voltar.

Contudo eu esqueci que todas as aventuras tem hora para terminar e a minha com Luhan estava com dias contados.

  
  
  


“Você está uma merda” Tao diz e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça pois eu estou realmente me sinto com uma merda. 

“Você pode dizer algo como isso.” Eu digo cansado, diferente das outras pessoas que dançam e bebem naquele boate de Boston.

“Você sabe que um pouco de amor próprio e orgulho não faz mal a ninguém.” O meu amigo fala com um tom de deboche e olhos preocupados acenando com a mão para a cena em nossa frente.

E eu nem preciso desviar os olhos do meu copo cheio de uma mistura alcoólica que me embebeda mais rapidamente para ver que ele está apontando para Luhan que está dançando e beijando a boca de outro homem na frente do seu “amado namorado”.

“Eu sei.” Eu respondo simplesmente antes de virar todo o liquido em meu copo e se movendo para abastece-lo.

“E vai deixar com que ele te trair na sua frente?” Tao pergunta sabendo exatamente qual é a minha resposta.

Pois Huang Zitao como o melhor amigo foi a pessoa que assistiu todo o desenvolvimento do show de cinismo que foi o meu relacionamento escondido e o atual namoro com Luhan. Foi para ele que eu iria no final de inúmeras brigas e discussões em que eu acusava Luhan de me trair e o meu namorado negava com desculpas elaboradas que nós dois sabíamos que eram falsas.

Era para casa do meu amigo que eu iria até que eu aprendi a beber sozinho e ignorar a dor de uma traição diante o fato de ser mais um chifrudo em um bar cheio de chifrudos de plantão. Mas até mesmo essa fuga se tornou amarga quando o meu ex, Do Kyungsoo, esfregou na minha cara que ele estava intensamente feliz com o seu atual namorado e agora tudo o que me restava era virar copo atrás de copo enquanto sentia o chifre crescer em minha cabeça.

“Você sabe que merece alguém melhor que ele.” Zitao rosna e eu apenas sorrio um sorriso sem calor para o rosto bravo e preocupado do meu amigo. “Você errou com Kyungsoo mas isso não significa que você tem que aceitar isso.” E suas palavras faz com que todo o meu corpo se tencione. “Você vale mais que isso Oh Sehun”

“Eu sei Tao.” Eu afirmo as palavras para o meu amigo mas isso não me impede de que a minha voz saia vacilante com a vontade de chorar por me submeter a essa situação. “Eu sei.”

“Então até quando Sehun?” Ele pergunta e eu sou incapaz de respondê-lo com outra coisa além de um aceno negativo com a minha cabeça baixa.

  
  
  


Quando Luhan chega no meio da madrugada com as roupas desorganizada, meio bêbado e alegre pela noite na boate, ele se depara comigo sentado no sofá terminando lentamente uma garrafa de uísque durante as horas que o meu namorado permaneceu “apenas dançando” com outros homens na boate.

“Olha se não é o meu amado namorado.” Luhan diz sarcasticamente formulando um sorriso condizente a maldade mal contida em suas palavras. “Você quer um beijo de boa noite? Eu posso te dar um mas tente não se incomoda com o gosto estranho em minha boca.” Ele oferece e tem que sentar no sofá pois o seu corpo não aguenta se equilibrar adequadamente com as ondas fortes de risada que saem em sua boca.

E é olhando para aquele homem desalinhado cheirando a sexo e álcool que me pergunto a que nível absurdo eu decair. É risível que aquela amostra de homem que me olha é o homem que eu abandonei tudo para dizer eu te amo todos os dias.

É simplesmente inacreditável.

“Não está dando certo entre a gente, não é?” E por mais que seja uma pergunta o meu tom afirmativo é o suficiente para que Luhan para com a palhaçada de bêbado para me olhar com um rosto inexpressivo. Pois essa é a primeira vez que eu admito que o que temos não tem futuro.

“Quem cala consente Luhan” Eu zombo do silêncio e é com passos vacilantes que eu levanto e ando em direção ao quarto de hóspede.

Não é a primeira vez que eu durmo nesse cômodo porém é a primeira que eu fecho os olhos na cama dura e penso “Até quando?”

  
  
  


O dia que eu termino o meu relacionamento com Luhan é assustadoramente normal.

O estopim que me fez chegar essa decisão foi o fato que eu tinha aceito para o programa de intercâmbio na Inglaterra e bem eu não iria despedir o sucesso da minha carreira como um futuro arquiteto com o meu amado namorado.

Foi fácil chegar em casa mais cedo, arrumar todas as minhas coisas em malas e caixetas para passar a última semana no país na casa de Tao, tentar fazer uma tentativa sem sal de jantar para duas pessoas e esperar o meu querido namorado chegar das suas aulas cheirando algum outro perfume masculino que não era o dele.

Eu tive que esperar até às oito horas na noite mas tudo bem eu tinha tempo e meio pacote de lata de cerveja para passar o tempo. Quando Luhan chegou ele apenas olhou para mim e sorriu cinicamente indo em minha direção para que eu pudesse sentir o cheiro de sexo impregnado nas suas roupas e eu como as outras vezes apenas o beijei sem dizer nada como qualquer outro sintoma de ser corno manso.

“Vai tomar banho meu amor.” Eu digo sorrindo cinicamente para o Luhan afinal a nossa atual relação fez com que nós dois se tornássemos ótimos atores. “Vou esquentar o jantar para nós.”

“Obrigado honey.” Luhan diz como uma risadinha angelical apesar do sarcasmo que os seus olhos contém.

E é nesse jogo de fingimento e de falsas palavras doces que jantamos trocando perguntas carinhosas de “Como foi seu dia Hun?”, “Você comeu além do café da manhã?” e “Obrigado por fazer o jantar, eu te amo meu namorado.” que eu e Luhan se sentamos no sofá, abraçando o outro tão apertado que para outros olhos parece que somos um dos tão famosos casais da novela da nove.

E se fosse algumas semanas atrás até eu acreditaria nisso porque o meu namorado além de gostar de toda a aventura de me trair, ele ama ainda a sensação de apesar de tudo alguns abraços, palavras carinhosas, beijos ocasionais e sexo violento são mais que o suficiente para me ter na palma da sua mão.

E é esse ciclo vicioso e tóxico que me faz olhar para Luhan com raiva e rancor e ainda pensar que eu o amo.

“Eu quero terminar.” Eu digo olhando para o filme de romance que passa na televisão e Luhan apenas rir de minhas palavras. “Eu estou cansado disso.” 

“Porquê você quer terminar comigo Hun?” Luhan diz com uma atuação tão convincente que me faz perguntar como que ele não está atuando em algum filme cinco estrela. “Eu não sou um bom namorado para você?” E apesar de todo o seu autocontrole essas palavras consegue arrancar a mínima curvatura de seus lábios que demonstra o seu divertimento com o fato que eu demorei mais de um ano de traição para terminar o nosso relacionamento.

“Corta a merda fora Luhan.” Eu digo balançando a cabeça como se eu não soubesse que Luhan iria jogar nesse jogo até a última partida. “Nós dois sabemos que você me trai com qualquer um não adianta fingir que você é um bom namorado.”

“Bem você demorou muito para descobrir isso não é?” Luhan pergunta maldosamente sentando no meu colo e puxando os meus cabelos em um aperto firme que ele sabe que faz o meu pênis despertar enquanto ele rebola com a sua bunda em minha virilha. 

“Meu namorado é tão lerdo para certas coisas…” Ele sussurra em meu ouvido esquerdo, inclinando o pescoço para uma oferta para que eu aplicasse novos chupões em seu pescoço que contém uma marca roxa feita pelo homem que Luhan transou antes de vir para o seu apartamento.

“Você sabe que eu perdi as contas de quantos homens me fudeu nesse sofá enquanto você estava fora bebendo-aahhhhhhh…” E apesar de toda implicação de suas palavras eu não importo com elas pois estou muito ocupado tirando a sua camisa e pensando com a cabeça de baixo.

“Alguém já fudeu você sobre a mesinha de centro?” Eu pergunto, sorrindo pelo olhar confuso de Luhan que me olha estranho com o fato de que eu fugir do meu papel de ‘namorado chifrudo ciumento’ que eu geralmente interpreto quando Luhan insinua algo a respeito das suas traições.

“Não…” Ele sussurra e depois sorrir com o fato de eu derrubar todos os objetos da mesinha quadrada de madeira no chão e colocar ele deitado de costa na superfície. “Está gostando da visão namorado?” E eu sou incapaz de sorrir para a imagem de Luhan abaixo de mim com as pernas abertas, esperando por mim com o seu olhar cínico e desafiante.

“Completamente.” Eu afirmo e com movimentos firmes e experientes eu retiro a sua calça e cueca o deixando nu para mim. “Considere com sexo da despedida.” 

“Tudo o que você diz.” Luhan diz cínico para depois perder o fôlego e gemer alto com as minhas investidas duras e fortes.

Afinal, nós dois sabíamos que só estávamos nesse relacionamento vicioso e tóxico pelo sexo e nada mais justo que algumas rodadas de sexo fosse o suficiente para terminar com esse ciclo vicioso.

_**10 anos depois…** _

“Bem de todas as surpresas que eu poderia ter essa noite, essa não estava nos meus sonhos.” Eu digo olhando para o homem agora com cabelos pretos sentado em um dos bancos do open bar, bebericando seu uísque e procurando uma próxima vítima.

“Bem, eu sou obrigado a concordar com as suas palavras.” Luhan diz sorrindo para mim, com o mesmo sarcasmos e malícia de anos atrás. “Faz tempo que eu não te vejo Oh Sehun.”

“Espero que tenha sentido saudades de mim.” Eu digo sorrindo levemente para o homem sentado em minha frente.

“Só quando a minha a cama está vazia.” E eu apenas aceno com a cabeça divertido pois isso é tão típico de Luhan. “Você foi o término mais prazeroso que eu tive… por assim dizer.”

“Bem eu fico feliz de ser uma lembrança prazerosa para você apesar de que eu posso ser mais do que isso Kim Luhan.” Eu flerto e pelo o sorrisinho malicioso que Luhan direciona para mim me diz que ele também está interessado nisso.

“Como você sabe que eu agora faço parte da tão respeitável parcela de homens casados da alta sociedade chinesa?” Luhan pergunta, inclinando em minha direção apenas o suficiente para demonstrar interesse sem despertar olhares curiosos no baile da alta sociedade de Xangai.

“O Sr. Kim é um dos meus chefes.” Eu digo e com um olhar cheio de significado oculto eu acrescento. “Sou um dos seus arquitetos de confianças apesar de trabalhar como freelancer.”

“Eu tenho quase certeza de que não é apropriado flerta com o marido do seu chefe.” Luhan implica, lambendo os lábios em antecipação.

“O apropriado é chato, você me ensinou isso lembra?” Eu pergunto, bebendo mais um gole da minha bebida.

“Deliciosamente.” Luhan diz confiante e nós dois compartilhamos um olhar cheio de luxúria.

“Você sabe eu nunca soube como é ‘satisfazer o marido de outro homem’.” Eu deixo inocentemente no ar, olhando para aqueles olhos pequenos que expressa inúmeros sentimentos que faz o meu coração acelerar em antecipação, pois eu nunca descobri a receita de como não ser afetado por aquele homem. “Você vai me ajudar a descobrir isso Luhan?”

“Pensei que você nunca iria perguntar.” Luhan diz e com uma leveza tão típica daquele homem, ele retira um pequeno cartão de seu bolso e me entrega antes de levantar do banco. 

“Se você quiser descobrir me ligue nessa madrugada.” Luhan diz sem se importar em lançar uma despedida pois ele sabe com o meu olhar preso em sua costa que isso está longe de ser um adeus, talvez um até logo.

Pois olhando para o cartão com nove dígitos eu sei qual vai ser a pessoa que irá esquentar a minha cama fria na madrugada fria de Xangai.

E essa pessoa é Kim Luhan, o homem que eu amo e nunca deixei de amar.


End file.
